Hateful Pleasures
by Kiki Ling
Summary: Tala’s in danger, but in order to help him Kai must obey his grandfather’s wishes. However something is amiss and, in this game, it is better to keep one’s enemies closer... Tala x Kai. ? x Ray.
1. Deep Within The Shadows

OH, it's a new story! I wasn't going to upload this as I thought I already had enough stories to be getting on with...oh well, that idea just didn't work out I guess.

So, this is my first M rated story, should be exciting. It'll be fun to take things up a notch. But I warn you now, there are plenty of warped ideas in here.

Category: Beyblade.

Rating: M

Parings: Tala x Kai. Hiro x Ray. Bryan x Ray.

Genre: Angst/Drama

Summary: Tala's in danger, but in order to help him Kai must obey his grandfather's wishes. However something is amiss and, in this game, it is better to keep one's enemies closer... Tala x Kai. ? x Ray.

WARNINGS: Foul language. Violence. Attempted suicide. Rape. Yaoi. Character death. Murder. Warped ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters.

There will be some OCs but they are not main characters and I couldn't think of any other way to set this story out without using OCs, I will try and keep to the Beyblade characters as I can. The only OC that you really need to know about is a man called Zechariah Isaac Peter (Zip) AKA Renshu. The reason for his exsistance will become obvious as the story progresses.

I don't think I have any more to say except...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hateful Pleasures**

**Chapter One: Deep Within The Shadows**

Kai's eyes flew open and he sat up sharply; something was wrong, but he didn't know what. Climbing out of bed he went quickly over to his large window and looked out at the windswept gardens as the clouds above rolled in with the promise of more rain. But that wasn't the problem; quickly Kai left the bedroom and strode through the vast corridor and down the stairs to the ground floor.

Something was wrong; he could feel it, like a pressure against his body, as if something was clutching his chest with claws that sank under his skin to grasp hold of his pulsing heart. His clothes were thin, slack trousers with a sleeveless top; the cold air pricked his skin but Kai was unaffected, instead he was using his senses to pick up any unknown atmosphere. The old crumbling mansion in which he strode was dark and empty; it was like any typical horror movie setting, the corridors were long and shadowed. He was walking blind, unable to see the objects he passed; he had no need to see, however, nothing had changed and the old building was silent.

Entering the kitchens Kai paused and looked around; the cupboards lined the darkened wall in the mid of night, nothing looked strange but Kai's eyes overlooked nothing as he checked the tap to see the water gush in to the sink and down the drain. He checked the fridge and found nothing of consequence; he checked cupboards searching for something moved, but the meagre supply of food was not changed.

Silently Kai stood in the kitchen doorway and closed his eyes using his other senses to tell him what was wrong; listening hard he heard the rattling of the old windows as the wind battered the glass in the rickety frames. He heard the gnawing of wood from somewhere under the floorboards by a mouse or some other creature. He heard his breathing slow and methodical; he heard his own heart beating strong in his chest. He heard the rustle of the leaves against the window outside and thwack of the branches as they hit the window.

He opened his eyes.

Noiselessly he stepped from the kitchen and walked through the chilly hallway back to the entrance hall; the stone flooring and decaying carpet were ice under his bare feet and the wind forced its way through the old gaps of the foundations. Kai reached the entrance hall once more and walked to the large imposing front doors; he paused, but only for a second, before he turned the dulled brass handle and pulled open the door.

The wind hit him face on and his hair blew hard in to his eyes; he pushed this aside and for a moment looked down the long driveway to the grand gates of the Hiwatari mansion. His senses tingled and rain spattered down on him as it blew in along with the wind; his brow furrowed, he tried to listen for any noise, but sound was swept away by the oncoming storm. He looked for any movement; the gnarled trees that lined the road were bent almost double under the strength of the air, the rotting grass was soggy and swampy puddles were dancing as the rain hardened.

He stepped out; the wind hit him like a huge hand smacking him to the ground, his body tensed to brace against the force as he walked lightly down the steps to the gritty road. Within seconds his clothes were soaked and heavy on his body; above him thunder rolled, but he missed the lighting. For the time of year it was unusual for Tokyo to suffer such weather; but this had been brewing for days and now the heavens opened their mouths to scream. The wind howled and raged along that barren road and behind him the windows rattled violently; despite the angry storm, Kai walked down to the main gates.

* * *

The snow that covered the ground in Moscow was thin and icy; the wind blew viciously sending flames of fire up Tala's back as his cry tore from his bloody lips and echoed round the empty abandoned Abbey. He was outside, naked, stripped of his clothes and tied to the railings framing the cursed building as his back bulged with blood that dribbled down from the lashes that formed a cruel pattern. His chest was heaving, his heart pounding and, as the pain dulled yet again in to a continuous throb, he managed a breathless laugh which revealed his crimson stained teeth.

He'd bitten his tongue and spat the blood from his mouth, his spit smacked on the railing he was tied to and it congealed there making him retch again "that all you got!" he rasped to the gasping man behind him "I thought better of you, Zip"

Zip. Short for Zechariah Isaac Peter. Tala remembered him from the Abbey days: the man who had beaten the children of the Abbey as if they were nothing more than objects. He had been under Boris's command, obeying anything Boris ordered, like a dog performing tricks for a small treat. His scruffy black hair and wild eyes reminded Tala of someone but the wolf was in no state to recall any hazy memories, now he only flickered his tired eyes to the second man standing in the vicinity "this is a sad situation, Boris"

Boris nodded to Zip who raised his darkened whip once more.

Tala gritted his teeth, willing himself not to make a sound, he knew the pain coming, knew it made him weak to release the howls of agony, knew he was being path- "AGHH!"

The whip struck his bare back; lashing against his legs, bottom, and thighs. His sweaty blooded body sagged but, with the aid of the robes tying his wrists to the railings, he succeeded in standing. His breath came in loud gasps of pain and his head hung exhaustedly, he could barely stay still for the heavy weight his body had become. He heard Boris take a step forward to see if he'd lost consciousness and anger fuelled Tala's weary deadened limbs once more.

"Back working for…Voltaire, are we?" he panted achieving the hint of a sneer in his failing voice "BEGA didn't work out…so you have to go crawling back to your old boss"

"Again"

Boris's voice was barely audible over Tala's wheezes, but seconds later the whip crashed down on Tala again and the wolf had no doubt the man had spoken, that attack had been in anger. Tala had touched a nerve and Boris was making him pay, all because not ten feet away Voltaire Hiwatari stood leaning on his walking stick with the same sour calloused expression Tala had always known him for. Despite the fact he could not see Voltaire the wolf knew the old man was bored: Voltaire was an impatient man and Tala was holding out longer than Boris had expected.

As if to prove Tala right Boris took a step forward; he grabbed a handful of matted red hair and dragged the wolf's head back "talk, Tala, you do not need to suffer. All I need is you to talk and the pain will stop"

Tala's eyes were half-closed and his vision was blurred; he couldn't breathe properly with Boris pulling his head back, the action closed his throat and the redhead choked. His body shook with the cold wind that dried the blood and sweat; his knees were buckling, his lungs were begging for air and his entire being felt heavy.

But still, he managed an answer.

"Ha. What pain?"

Furiously Boris threw Tala's neck, a bone in the redhead's neck cracked but Tala failed to notice as his eyes closed and he was welcomed in to the safety behind. He knew what was coming.

"Again"

"ARGH!"

* * *

Kai paused once again, this time just short of his gates; though the structure was grand, when up close the rust and decay became obvious showing the age and crumbling of the once fine but now unwanted Hiwatari mansion. A movement caught his eye and finally Kai found something that shouldn't be. Slowly he walked towards the gates; he pulled a key from around his neck and unlocked the chain which slid and clanked its way to the ground. Kai pushed opened the right hand gate and slipped out; he stopped by the dark thick shadows under the tall brick boundary walls and stared in to the black.

"Who are you?" he asked "what do you want?"

As his eyes grew accustomed to the dark he could see the blurred outline of a human, crouched low and slumped against the wall; his hearing told the phoenix that this person was in pain. There were low gassy whimpers and the occasional gasp, a small choke indicated the stranger tried to speak.

A hand reached out from the darkness, it reached for Kai shaking and desperate; the phoenix frowned as recognition rustled in the back of his mind. He took a step forward, a step closer; but the hand ran out of energy and fell back in to the shadow. It was followed by a whimper of pain.

"Why are you here?" Kai asked "I won't help you until you give me an indication of who you are"

There was a gasp; the slumped figure tried to move, tried to push themselves up with the help of the wall. But there was a choke, a gasp and the figure slid back down limply and weakly.

Broken words reached Kai, a breathless voice that barely found the energy to speak; it hurt to talk, it hurt to speak, it hurt to move, it hurt stay alive. But the stranger needed to reach Kai, needed to make Kai understand. The hand slowly appeared from out the darkness and from the liquid shadows there was one broken, stilted and choked out word.

"…_Please_!"

* * *

"Tell me, Valkov" Boris whispered, "tell me, and the pain will stop"

Blood dribbled down Tala's face from where Boris had struck him with the whip in anger; he'd been punched in the mouth too, it wouldn't surprise him if he lost a couple of teeth. The world around him was cold, but Tala had lost the sense of feeling a long time ago. Except for the pain. The pain just wouldn't stop.

"Never!" wheezed the redhead "you'll…have to kill me…" a deranged smile touched the redhead's lips, he grinned a bloody leer "won't you enjoy doing that"

"Again" commanded Boris to the man behind and Tala screamed hard as the chain like rope struck his back again, cut his skin again, scarred him again, wrenched pain and terror through his body again.

He coughed and blood spattered the railings, his throat was burnt and hoarse from pain; but still, some part of him hung on, some part of clung to sanity even as the whip ricocheted from the small of his back, his ass, the back of his legs.

"A little pain…never made me talk, Boris!" Tala growled fiercely but his body was dying, his legs were giving way and the only thing keeping him upright were the binds that tied him to the rail "you should…know…that…by now!"

"Again"

The rope smacked against him again; but Tala had no energy to cry, his throat was sore, it stung and only a rasp managed to escape. He was on his knees now; on his knees, his arms stretched above him as the Russian night finally released the gentle snow it had been clasping within its clouds.

"Now speak, Tala!"

Tala had nothing left to remember, his mind was falling and his vision blurring, but, despite the effort and pain it cost him, he still managed to answer back with defiance "…No…"

"Again!"

The whip struck Tala.

But he would never tell Boris.

Pain ripped across Tala's back again.

He gave a growl and spat the blood flooding his mouth; he was so tired his body had travelled in to that state that kept going. Adrenaline had kicked in and now there was nothing Boris could do. The only problem was if Tala broke now, he wouldn't be able to return to his resistant state. This had to stop. Now.

"You're…wasting…your time…Boris"

"Tell me, Tala!" Boris rose his voice above the crack of the whip "tell me!"

"Go…go…fuck yourself"

Boris held out a hand and the beating stopped for a moment, Zip gasping with the exertion of raising the heavy whip again and again. Tala released a groan and hung his head against the rail; through the drifting snow Boris stalked over to the naked boy and leant down, his clammy breath warmed Tala's face and neck. With his hand Boris took Tala's face and forced the wolf's head to him; he gently trailed fingers down Tala's bloody face and caressed the taunt neck of the young man, his fingertips drawing half shapes with the blood.

"I will make you talk, Tala" Boris whispered.

His hand slip down Tala's body, careful to avoid the lacerations of the whip. His palm ghosted over Tala's nipples, down the heaving chest and further south down the stomach and to the navel. He pressed his lips to Tala's skin and licked away the blood, Zip turned his head in disgust; Boris's hand drifted further down and between Tala's legs. He stayed there for a moment, his hand massaging; but the wolf was unresponsive.

"You will talk, Tala, if it's now or later. I don't mind, I can wait but eventually you will tell me" now Boris traced the shell of Tala's ear with his tongue and he bit it gently "just tell me, make all this stop. All you have to do is tell me where Kai is, and then we can stop this madness" Boris kissed Tala's shoulder "and I go back to being nice to you"

Tala turned bloodshot eyes on the man leaning over his shoulder; he repressed the shudder that ran down his spine when Boris's hands slowly fondled his body. Instead he coughed, hunched his shoulders and gasped, "keep…dreaming…"

Boris looked deep in to Tala's eyes, searching for the small boy that had once obeyed his every command. But in Tala's eyes, there was nothing. Boris nodded slowly, he drew away from Tala and pulled himself up again; and then he grabbed the wolf's shoulders and dragged the wilted body upward, regardless of the shriek of pain this inflicted.

"Then suffer" Boris turned, and nodded to Zip "hang there until you die"

And Tala howled with pain.

His body was shaking now, uncontrollably; his vision was hazy, his head was light and spinning. He was losing awareness he realised; soon all his senses would fail him, and the pain would stop. A smile, a crazy insane smile, spread across Tala's face as he saw that he had won. Whether he died or merely lost consciousness he had still won: Boris would still not know where Kai was.

* * *

Kai's crimson eyes were frosty as he gazed upon the person he'd just dragged all the way up the drive, in to the abandoned Manor and dropped on to the first bed he'd reached. Ray had been beaten, to within an inch of his life so it seemed; and now he lay collapsed on the bed, barely aware of the world around him.

The neko-jin knew one thing though. He knew Kai had helped him. Despite what he had inflicted upon Kai, he knew the phoenix had helped him. He'd tried to thank Kai, to tell him how much that meant…but his body had given up on him and he'd drifted away in to a sleepless slumber.

Kai drew breath as he watched Ray; after what Ray had done to him he hadn't known why he'd expended so much effort and energy bringing the neko-jin here. He should have left him in the gutter to die. Part of him still wanted to that. But…

But Ray was a teammate. Someone Kai had known. Someone Kai had trusted…though that trust had wilted somewhat now. The phoenix knew, however much he wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to just leave Ray there in pain and suffering.

The door opened behind Kai and his reflexes moved in to action before he caught himself and his body remembered that he was no longer alone in this crumbling building.

"I've got some water"

Hiro Granger.

The last thing Kai had wanted was to bring Hiro in to this mess; but he'd had no choice, it was not an option to take Ray to the hospital and Hiro was a Doctor with medical skills better than Kai.

The phoenix watched as Hiro now placed a bowl of warm water and a cloth; Hiro sat on the bed next to the silent tiger and gently dipped the cloth in the water before pressing the dampened cloth against Ray's forehead.

"Will he be alright?" Kai asked in a chilly voice.

"Yes" Hiro nodded "he's strong, he should survive this easily" he looked down at Ray for a long time, taking in Ray's features and the bruises that marked his face.

Then he looked at Kai.

"What's going on, Kai?"

"That is none of your business"

"You call me up in the middle of the night to tell me that you're living in an abandoned Manor and you found Ray beaten in the gutter" Hiro reproached, "I think I retain the right to know what's going on"

"You have no such right" the phoenix disagreed.

"What's going on, Kai?" Hiro was not dissuaded "where have you been? The whole world doesn't know where you are, the Bladebreakers have been frantic about you"

"I have an issue to deal with, I do not need the Bladebreakers butting in" Kai said emotionlessly.

"Then how did Ray know where to find you?"

"I do not know" those red eyes looked back at Ray again "but he's smart, and he knew about this mansion from when I mentioned it to him a couple of years ago. I imagine he merely put two and two together"

"But why was he beaten?"

"What makes you think there's a specific reason?" asked Kai "why was this not a random mugging?"

Hiro gave a soft laugh "because you're involved, Kai, and you know some dangerous people" he looked over his shoulder at the phoenix "tell me, what's going on?" he asked for a third time.

Kai's jaw tightened "I'm telling you nothing" he replied coolly "tend to Ray, and then return to your life"

* * *

So, what is happening to Kai? Why is he hiding? What has Ray done to him? All shall be answered in upcoming chapters!

Ok, what do you think? -Bites her nails- Is it good? Are they out of character? PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE tell me if they are OOC, it helps me when I write.

Thank you for reading!

Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts.

Kiki


	2. Trapped In Realisation

Well hello! I am back with the second chapter. Woohoo, woohoo!

Firstly: THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO LEFT A REVIEW OR SHOWED THEIR SUPPORT! It is much appreciated and I love you all.

Last Time: Kai was hiding out in an abandoned Manor. He'd found Ray beaten and weak by the gates. While over in Russia Tala was being tortured because Boris wants to know where Kai is hiding. Voltaire was there, looming over everyone and a man called Zip was the one beating Tala. Kai had called Hiro, with some reluctance, because Hiro is the only Doctor he knows.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters. Any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

WARNINGS: Foul language.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hateful Pleasures**

**Chapter Two: Trapped In Realisation **

The abandoned Manor was dank, cold and dark but somehow there seemed to be the thin layer of soft dust and fluff which floated across the surfaces as movement pushed it back. The great dining hall had once been a grand structure with delicate design and rich paintings which now hung dully and darkly on the walls. In the middle of the room and taking up most of the space was the long large once acutely polished table which stretched from one side of the room to the other. It had once sparkled, but now it sat there unused and unwanted.

The plates that still spread out in a neat and precise pattern were dusty compared to their once shining state; the cutlery was dull and tarnished, it sat around the unwanted plates like guards protecting a castle, an abandoned castle. This whole room screamed of desertion and neglect.

At the head of this abandoned table in this abandoned room of this abandoned Manor Kai sat one foot balanced against the edge of the table so that the first two feet of the fuggy chair were pushed back and lifted from the floor. He'd been sitting here for a good few hours and now the early light of dawn was beginning to peak its way through the tops of the cracked and dilapidated windows.

The phoenix watched as his breath condensed in the cold atmosphere around him and floated upwards gently, rolling its way to the ceiling in an almost hypnotic sensual way. He watched it languidly, not willing to move from this chair and even more unwilling to allow reality back in to his life.

It was Ray that he was really thinking about, however; the neko-jin hadn't left his mind since Kai had found him slumped and beaten outside the great rotting main gates. The neko-jin had been hiding in the shadows until he'd realised it was Kai who stood over to him; then he'd reached out for Kai, wordlessly begging for Kai's help and the phoenix hadn't been able to turn away.

But now it left Kai questions to ponder. What was Ray doing here? Who had beaten him up? Well, Kai could already answer that second one. The man who had beaten Ray up was obviously a man in Tokyo in search of Kai; he'd beaten Ray, trying to get the location of the phoenix from Ray's lips. But that hadn't worked.

_Why_ hadn't that worked?

After all, it had been Ray who had betrayed Kai's location the first time.

That had happened some three months ago; Kai had been neatly concealed in an apartment he'd bought himself, and the only people he'd told were Tala and Bryan, they always knew where he was, and Ray. He'd told the neko-jin…why had he told Ray? If he hadn't had told Ray then this would not have happened. But what did it matter to question that now? What was done was done and both Kai and Ray were suffering the consequences.

Even now Kai could still remember opening the door to find Boris's men standing in his porch; and then for a fleeting breath a gap between the men had appeared and the phoenix had seen Ray, held fast by two men, looking up at him through grief stricken eyes. And Kai had known.

His escape from that apartment had been quick, clever and planned; just because he hadn't expected a friend to give him away didn't mean Kai hadn't planned for the eventuality that he would be found. However, those brief seconds as he climbed out of his bathroom window and on to the balcony of the next apartment had been nothing but a blur as the phoenix had questioned over and over why Ray would give him up.

He still didn't know to this day; part of his mind had presumed that Ray had been tortured and he'd told them just to make the pain stop. But tonight disproved that theory, Ray had been beaten and he had come to Kai to…what? Warn him? Kai didn't know that either.

Now all he could was sit and wait until Hiro Granger came to him and told him that Ray was ready to talk. The phoenix sighed and closed his eyes; already he regretted calling Hiro, he'd regretted it before he'd even phoned Hiro. But what choice did he have? Ray had been hurt and Hiro was the only person Kai knew that could help the neko-jin.

But it still made the whole situation twice as complicated.

* * *

The desolate old Abbey was silent and windy; the snow had stopped hours ago but the cold air was still freezing and it pricked his skin as he lay half buried under a blanket and sheltered by an alcove in the building. He was naked and by all rights he should have frozen by now; but Boris had been a cruel teacher and more than once he'd left the boys naked in the middle of a snow storm to find their way home.

Cruel it might have been, but every cloud had a silver lining and now, compared to being a nine year old naked boy, it was almost warm for Tala. Not that Tala would have felt any warmth; his body was numb, he felt like a lump of flesh dumped out on the road. He had no doubt that pain would reappear, but for now there was no pain. There was no discomfort. There was just nothing.

He lifted his head, wincing as his neck cracked; he felt stiff and rigid, around him the light dusting of snow was stained a dirty red with blood. And there were the railings which he'd been strapped to like some disobedient animal. His mind felt sluggish and slow; he wasn't sure whether it was day or night and in all honesty he didn't actually care. Now he'd lifted his head he turned it, sideways, slowly and carefully but the movement him dizzy and he slumped back to the ground.

"Fuck"

The simple word rasped in his throat and it was the first pain Tala felt, he choked and blood spattered the snowy ground by his mouth, salvia clinging to his cheek. His stomach growled noisily and he was sure vomit would bulge up and out of his mouth at any given moment.

A groan escaped his lips; his head was swimming and the contents of his stomach were threatening but even through his numb heavy daze he managed to grasp on to one thought. He had to see Kai.

But even as he thought it he knew it was no good; Boris may be evil but he wasn't stupid, neither was Voltaire and Tala could stab a guess that this Abbey wasn't as empty as it seemed. They were probably watching him right now, waiting for him to show signs of life.

It was too late. He'd succeeded in not giving away Kai's location, but he was caught. And there was no one to help him. He didn't know where Bryan was. The pair of them had agreed it was best if they kept apart. But they hadn't planned for one of them being taken.

"Fuck"

Even though it hurt too much to speak Tala had to get that word out; he'd just seen a shadow move, it was as if Boris was confirming what the redhead had realised. There was no escape for Tala, not while he was in this state; he was unable to move, unable to react. As for fighting, that wasn't even on the list.

He was useless, defenceless, and the only thing in his favour was the fact that both Voltaire and Boris needed him alive.

* * *

Hiro peered in to the dining hall and gave a grunt of success as he spotted the phoenix lounging in a chair; he sauntered in and took the chair to the right of Kai "Ray's sleeping" he said with a groan as he took the weight off his feet "but if you wanted to talk to him, now would be as good a time as any"

The phoenix nodded in understanding but made no move out of his chair; instead he asked, "has he told you anything?"

"He was attacked, a man grabbed him as he was walking in to Tyson's home, dragged him in to a back alley and beat him" Hiro paused and shot Kai a sharp look "Ray said that the man only wanted to know one thing"

"And what was that?" Kai enquired, though he already knew the answer.

"Ray said the man wanted to know the location of one Kai Hiwatari"

Kai said nothing, he merely stared down at the empty plate in front of him and thought it had been a while since he'd eaten; it was strange that he should think of food now, but it had been long time so he assumed it was his body reminding him of his daily need.

"Kai, what's going on?" Hiro demanded not for the first time "why is Ray lying on a bed half beaten to a pulp? Why are you hiding out here in this dump? Tell me, I might be able to help you"

Kai snorted. He hadn't actually meant to, his body had reacted before his brain had been given chance to stop it; but he gave Hiro a callous look and said, in a somewhat scathing voice "you cannot help. Save for the fact I do not need your help, you do not know the situation and therefore you are more of hindrance than an aid"

"I would know the situation if you told me" Granger pointed out "you can tell me, Kai, you can trust me"

"I can?" the phoenix lifted a delicate eyebrow "you have never met my grandfather, and you only ever saw the nice side of Boris. You know nothing and the things I know are things you could not believe"

"I know more than you think" Hiro shot back "did you really think I was working for Boris merely for the pay?"

"Weren't you?"

"I was in BEGA because I witnessed what Boris did during the Abbey, I helped Mr Dickinson bring Biovolt down. I went in to that place, spied on them from the inside and waited for Mr Dickinson's signal, no one could do anything until both Voltaire and Boris showed their true colours at the championships"

Kai hadn't known this "Mr Dickinson did not tell me this"

"Kai, you were thirteen years old" Hiro sighed "a boy, a young boy who had suffered enough. Mr Dickinson was protecting you, why do you think he invited you to Captain the Bladebreakers in the first place? He wanted you safe, to make sure you weren't affected when we took Voltaire" Hiro gave the Russian man a quirky look "of course you almost ruined that plan when you went back to Boris with the taste of Black Dranzer in your mouth"

Kai ignored that last comment and folded his arms "if you think telling me all this will induce me to talk then you're mistaken"

Hiro sighed again, but he didn't give up just yet "at least tell me your anger for Ray"

Kai glanced at him.

The older man smiled "did you really think I hadn't noticed? Ray's so desperately thankful you didn't leave him in the gutter and you haven't said one word to him, I know an argument between friends when I see it"

"Argument. I have no _argument_ with Ray"

"Then what is it?" Hiro waited but clearly the phoenix had no intention of letting Hiro in to the secret, not until Hiro pushed him hard enough. He rolled his eyes; he'd never really liked Kai, the phoenix was uptight and condescending and those were some of his better qualities. But Hiro wasn't one for abandoning people when they needed help and Hiro truly believed Kai needed help "fine" he said with a shrug "if you won't talk to me then fine, but will you at least talk to Ray?"

* * *

Ray lay dumbly in the bed; he felt awful, his face was a mottled pattern of bruises and scrapes and his bust lip was hurting. Fists had been driven again and again in his chest and feet had caught him over and over in the stomach. But that was alright. The pain was alright. It was all alright.

Because Ray had hung on. He'd fought through the pain and the fists and he'd won; he hadn't betrayed Kai, he hadn't betrayed Kai again. He'd made it through. And then he'd dragged himself to this lonely Manor to warn Kai. It was important he warned Kai. Because Kai had to know Ray hadn't betrayed him again.

But the phoenix hadn't hung around long enough for Ray to get the words out and Ray couldn't summon the energy to find him. And what would he have told Kai anyway? The truth? He couldn't. He wouldn't. Ray could barely believe the truth himself. To think _he_ was the son of…Ray turned his head. He couldn't even think the words.

But he could remember. He could remember the day he'd found out. He remembered the day Boris had attacked him; Ray had been walking along the street on his way back to Tyson's having gone out to buy some milk. Boris had driven passed in a car, stopped and waited for Ray to reach the car and then he'd taken Ray. And the only clue was the milk dropped to the ground and flooding the drain.

He'd taken Ray to the once mighty BEGA building, forced Ray in to a chair with the aid of a few captors and then told Ray there was someone Ray needed to meet.

And out of the shadows Ray's very own father had stepped.

At first Ray hadn't understood, he'd thought Boris had kidnapped his father for blackmail purposes; but his father was standing beside Boris and was answering to the name Zip. Still Ray hadn't understood. Boris had been forced to spell it for him. Zip, or Renshu as Ray knew him, had worked for Boris and Voltaire for many years. Since before Ray was born.

Zip had once been part of a rich Chinese family and had been in Russia for a wedding, but that had fallen through and Zip had fled to the White Tiger mountains to where an old aunt of his lived. It had been here he had met Ray's mother. And he'd fallen in love. But Voltaire and Boris hadn't been far behind and they had given Zip the appointed job in the Abbey. The reasons as to why Voltaire insisted Zip worked for him were unclear, but by this time Ray hadn't been sure he'd wanted to hear anymore.

And then Boris had announced what he wanted Ray to do.

At first Ray had refused point blank.

But his refusal was laughed at.

Because that was why Zip was here.

Ray had never been able to refuse his father.

-THREE MONTHS EARLIER-

"Ray, listen to me" Zip crouched down so he had to look up at his son who was still strapped to the chair "you need to do this, for me"

Ray's eyes flashed "never! I would never betray Kai and I'll never even acknowledge you!"

A look of pain filled Zip's eyes but he'd been expecting this; Ray was too good and conscious of right to continue to love his father as he had always done "I understand that" he whispered to his son "but you need to tell Boris where Kai is, Ray, it's the only way I can protect you from this"

"No!"

"You can't protect Kai" his father urged, "and Kai will only let you die"

Ray glared "Kai would never let anything happen to me"

"You think Kai is your friend?" Zip almost laughed, "surely you can see he has only ever used you to get to the top!"

"No, Kai's a friend!" Ray snarled, "sure, his slate's not clean but he's a friend!"

"So where is he now, hm? This _friend_ of yours" a slight anger touched Zip's voice "hiding away like a coward, he didn't bother warning the Bladebreakers that he was in danger and that they might be in danger too! No, he just disappeared; he vanished and left you to fend for yourselves. Don't you see, Ray? Kai doesn't care, he left you to die!"

"Why would Kai think I was in any danger?" Ray asked coldly "he doesn't know that my father is a minion of Boris, he has no reason to think that any of the Bladebreakers are in danger"

"But the Bladebreakers _are_ in danger!" his father told him "can't you see that Boris is using you to get to Kai? And if you don't tell him Kai's location then Boris will go after Tyson, or Max, or any of the others. And when they tell him they don't know he'll kill them, because they will be no use to him"

Ray's eyes widened, but he kept his calm and asked stiffly "why wouldn't Boris kill me?"

"Because you are my son, and because I work for Boris I can protect you" Zip explained earnestly "but I cannot protect your friends, only you can do that"

Ray looked up from his father's face and stared in to the smile tugging on Boris's face, though the man tried to hide it. And Ray knew. His father's loyalty would not protect him. Zip had underestimated Boris. Boris planned to kill Ray. And once he'd kill Ray he'd go after the Bladebreakers one by one and he'd kill those who failed to tell him what he wanted.

Ray had no choice. He'd never had any choice. His father's presence was only a mirage to lull Ray in to a false sense of security. In that moment Ray knew what it was like to truly hate someone. To feel such animosity that for the first time in his life he wished death upon another. And he wanted to Boris to feel _pain_. He wanted to hurt Boris, make the man scream in agony.

But he could do nothing. And Boris knew it. That was why he had such power. Boris had won. He'd won before Ray had even been given a chance to fight. Boris had gone after him personally because Ray was the easiest to manipulate. Ray's eyes fell. He had to do it. To protect the Bladebreakers. To protect anyone else who Boris might consider a target.

It hurt to realise he was about to betray Kai. It hurt worse than he'd expected. His heart seemed to swell and his head screamed at him to stop. But he had to. He had to.

"Yes, I will tell you where Kai is"

-BACK TO THE PRESENT-

"Ray"

The neko-jin's eyes snapped open and he lifted his head sharply to assure himself that what he saw was no lie "Kai" he breathed, "you're really here?"

"Yes"

Ray smiled "I thought I might hallucinating" he let his head settle back in the pillows as the phoenix came to the bed and looked down at him with an expressionless face.

"How do you feel?"

"A mess" the tiger replied softly "beaten, thumped, punched…ashamed" he stared up at Kai with his huge golden eyes.

The Russian's face had darkened and his jaw had tightened, his hands were shoved in to the pockets of his jacket as he returned Ray's gaze.

Ray coughed and winced as pain seared through his stomach and chest, but he didn't break his concentration and he knew he was going to have address the friction between them. He wasn't sure he could tell Kai the truth. That his father was the monster who had been employed by Boris and Voltaire to beat the children of the Abbey, that Ray had been forced to give Kai away at risk to the other Bladebreakers. But he could at least try and make Kai see.

"I know you must hate me" he whispered.

"Hate has nothing to do with it" the phoenix replied, "I just don't understand"

Ray nodded and sighed heavily "I'm sorry, Kai, but I'm not sure I can explain…not yet"

A frown wrinkled Kai's brow; he sat down on the four poster bed and leant back against a corner mast, Ray pushed himself up with his hands and hefted back on to the pillows so he was sitting more upright and able to look at Kai.

"What is it you found yourself unable to explain?" asked the phoenix calmly, though his voice still lacked any real emotion or feeling.

Ray's eyes fell, he looked down at the half moulded covers under which he lay; the pattern was intricate and twisted, the thread that weaved through the dull crimson had once been gold, but time had dimmed it and damp had rotted it "the truth" he answered "I don't think I could make you believe it…not when I barely believe it myself"

He looked back up at Kai with pain in his eyes.

"All I can tell you is that I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, Kai, and I hate myself everyday for what I did" his hands clenched subconsciously and he had to forcibly relax before he could continue speaking "I don't know what I would have done…if Boris had managed to catch you"

"He didn't catch me" Kai pointed out.

"No, but he's getting close, isn't he, Kai?" the neko-jin whispered "closer than you'd like to think…and you know he'll find you"

"Not without fight"

"But has that fight not already been fought and lost?" Ray asked "Boris hasn't stopped looking for you, several times he's tried to get to me in the passed three months and last night he did"

"Was it Boris personally?"

The tiger shook his head "no, only one of his men. I got the impression Boris wasn't with them"

A silence fell between them; the air was still awkward and uncomfortable, but the situation was too dangerous and dire to allow them to wallow in self pity and embarrassment. They both knew Boris was closing in. they both knew Kai couldn't stay here. But if he didn't stay were else could he go? He could nowhere without endangering another person. And Boris had a plan. Neither of them knew what this plan was, but Boris wasn't stupid. He would spring his plan upon Kai when the phoenix was at his weakest. And that time of weakness was now.

Because Ray was too battered and bruised to go anywhere and Kai would not leave Ray here on his own, defenceless and feeble. So they were stuck here, at least until morning had properly come through the sky. So they were trapped. And already they were beginning to feel it.

And then there was the loud pounding on the main front doors.

* * *

Ooo! Who's at the door? Is it someone dangerous?

You'll have to wait and see!

There was a bit of explaining behind Zip (OC) in this chapter. Normally I try not to use my own characters but in a couple of stories, like **All Hell Breaks Loose **and **Bones Reborn**, OCs just happened and now I have to write them in. But those are my older stories and in my new ones I try to stay clear of any OCs where I can. And when I do have them I try to make them interesting and not Mary-Sues which seem to be the bane of a writer's existance.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Please leave a review if you feel so inclined.

Kiki


	3. All For A Captain

Uh, I am a busy bee! This is my forth story update in like a week! Still, if I get this up now I won't be thinking about this next week when I'm, for some reason, really busy.

So, HERE I AM! With the very late update of **Hateful Pleasures**. Sorry it took so long but when your imagination runs dry, what can you do? This fic just wasn't enlightening me as to where it wanted to go next. For some reason I'm able to write my Kai x Ray fics a lot easier.

WARNINGS: Bad language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters. Any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Hateful Pleasures**

**Chapter Three: All For A Captain**

The room was silent and still as Hiro slipped in and softly closed the door behind him; he crept over to the bed and sat on the edge looking down at the peaceful expression on Ray's face. A smile touched Hiro's lips; he and Ray hadn't exactly started on the right foot, thanks to the match during which Hiro had beaten him, but after BEGA a sense of trust had grown between them and it had developed in to a form of friendship.

The neko-jin's eyes opened slowly and for a moment he didn't seem to realise Hiro's presence, then his expression sharpened; he cleared his throat and hefted himself upright rubbing the sleep away with his hands "Hiro. I didn't realise I'd fallen asleep"

"That's alright" the older replied quietly, carefully he lifted a hand to Ray's forehead and pressed it there "well, your temperature's gone down, how do you feel?"

Ray felt his face and jaw "better than before, I guess, the swelling seems to have gone down at any rate"

"You do look less like a puff ball, yes" Hiro agreed grinning in to the neko-jin's scowl, he grew serious again and asked "can you remember what happened? What about a face?"

The tiger shook his head "every time I tried to get a look at the guy I got a punch in the face" he explained still testing his jaw as it ached a little "he was strong though, like he'd been trained. I couldn't get an attack in at all…" he trailed off in silence and laced his hands together. He was feeling awkward; he knew why the man had attacked him, that was no mystery to him, but he didn't know how much Hiro knew or how much Kai was prepared to let the older Granger know.

Hiro gave him a knowing look; when it came to hiding things Hiro knew Ray well enough to know that the neko-jin wasn't good at keeping secrets, he folded his arms and cleared his throat expectantly "I know the person who beat you was after Kai, you told me that already"

Ray looked surprised "I did? I don't remember that"

"You were half delirious at the time" Hiro answered, he sighed "do you know why people are after Kai?"

The neko-jin shook his head.

Hiro continued to look at him.

"I don't, honestly" Ray assured him "come on, Hiro, you know I'm crap at lying"

"That's true-" both Hiro and Ray jumped as a crash boomed throughout the Manor.

Ray gasped as his involuntary movement jarred his ribs "what was that?"

"Bryan probably, he's a bit pissed"

"Bryan?"

"Hmm, he knocked on the door before you fell asleep"

"Oh yes" the neko-jin remembered "I'd forgotten that, is something wrong?"

"Bryan seems to think so" Hiro shrugged "he demanded to see Kai and asked what the fuck I was doing here"

"Is Kai in trouble?"

"I don't know, no one is telling me anything"

"I'll get Kai to tell me" Ray pushed aside the covers and sitting up properly pushed the hair from his face "it sounds important" he groaned as the movement screamed with pain.

"Oh no you don't, Raymond Kon" Hiro took Ray by the shoulders and gently pushed him back in the bed "you're staying right there"

"But there could be danger"

"The only danger you have to worry about is me if you even think about getting out of that bed"

"But-"

"Absolutely not"

"If I could just-"

"Not going to happen" said Hiro firmly "you're staying there"

* * *

The dining hall was silent now but the chair that now lay broken by the wall indicated that the room had been filled with noise and dust only moments before; even now the fluff was still settling back to the surfaces as the air calmed after the flash of storming rage that had for a brief breath had overwhelmed the normally motionless hall.

Kai sat in his chair, uninterested and uncaring for the piece of furniture the falcon had just hurled across the room; he leant his head in his hands his elbows resting on the table top, an uncouth habit but compared to Tyson's table habits it really wasn't much to worry over.

"Boris has Tala" Bryan snarled, not for the first time "what are we going to do about that?"

Again, Kai said nothing. He hadn't said anything since the moment Bryan had arrived; this had made the falcon furious as he couldn't understand Kai's complete lack of reaction. But then Kai had always had the power to anger Bryan, it was one of Kai's personal quirks; still, Bryan was here for Tala, it was important Kai knew that Tala had been taken. It meant that Voltaire was closing in.

Bryan growled in frustration "are you going to say _anything_!" he demanded.

"Where was Tala?" the phoenix asked shortly.

"Moscow"

"And you?"

"I was home, but three weeks ago I came to Japan"

"Why?"

"To keep an eye on you, shit-head"

"On Tala's orders?"

"Course"

Kai nodded, his red eyes flickered along the long length of the table "how did Boris find Tala?"

"He didn't, Zip did"

Kai nodded again.

"And now Boris has Tala!" Bryan repeated furiously "we have to _do_ something!"

Kai remained silent; when it came to care and feeling for another person then Bryan wasn't the one Kai would class as someone who could feel such things. But Tala was different. Tala was different for them both. It wasn't that Bryan or Kai actually cared about the wolf, that was too much of emotion for them to understand; but what they did understand was that Tala was the Captain.

A Captain was supposed to be free at all times, and his followers were to help him should he ever get captured; Captains were the pinnacle of any team and they were what the team needed at all times. This both the phoenix and falcon had learnt from an early age; it had been something Boris had drilled in to them.

But even without his Captain title, Tala was special. For five years during the Abbey's existence Tala had been the face of Biovolt; he'd been the boy everyone wanted to be, because he was the boy that Boris prided over. And every single boy of the Abbey had wanted to be Boris's _special_ one.

Tala had been the one Boris had never hurt. Oh sure, he'd pleased Tala. But he had never whipped Tala, never punished him. Boris had never raped Tala. He'd never raped Bryan either but that was because he didn't like Bryan, not because he believed Bryan was special.

And so the boys of the Abbey, Tala's team in particular, had grown up in the knowledge that Tala was better than them, that Tala was Captain. And one never let Captains get captured.

"What are you going to do?" Bryan asked impatiently; he was pacing back and forth, unable to stand still as Kai's complacency continued to annoy him "you have to do something. Boris has Tala!"

"I realise that" Kai spoke quietly, his tone thoughtful. He was sure there was only one way to deal with the situation and he assumed Bryan was too stupid to think of it. Or he was sticking firmly to Tala's rules which the wolf had laid out before they had all parted ways.

"Well?" Bryan snarled irritably "_Do_ something!"

"There's only one thing to do" replied the phoenix calmly.

Bryan stared at him for a moment and then shook his head violently "Tala said no, we were never to do that no matter what happened"

"Then what do you suggest?" Kai asked cynically "you think Boris will let Tala go if we ask politely?"

"But Tala said-"

"Forget what Tala said" the phoenix interrupted "things have changed. It was only a matter of time before my grandfather found me"

"But we agreed that, no matter _what_, you would not-"

"Have you any better ideas?" Kai enquired, he stood from the table "I imagine even as we speak someone is watching us. The man who beat Ray only had to follow him here"

At this point Bryan forgot his anger and replaced it with confusion "Ray?" he repeated, "what's he got to do with anything?"

Once again Kai failed to answer the falcon; instead he walked from the room swiftly, his eyes alert for anything that was out of the ordinary. But all was at peace. Bryan followed him, trying to get an answer out of him but Kai ignored the efforts. There were things Kai needed to arrange, extra problems to sort out, before Kai gave himself in to Boris and his grandfather.

* * *

Ray had fallen asleep again when Kai opened the door and walked in briskly without knocking, now wasn't the time for manners; Hiro stood quickly with a glare and explanatory look at Ray, but he was ignored. Kai didn't stop until he'd reached the bed in which the neko-jin slept on; gently the phoenix leant down with a long slender hand and touched Ray's shoulder.

Hiro hissed a quiet threat at him but it was too late, Ray's eyes opened to look up in to Kai's face just as the door opened again and Bryan sauntered in a mixture of surprise and dislike across his features.

"Kai?" Ray rubbed his eyes as he sat up with a groan, his body ached in response but it was less painful and the swelling seemed to have gone down more "what's wrong?"

"You're not safe" the Russian phoenix replied softly.

"Not safe?" the neko-jin repeated still in the depths of slumber, seemingly the beating had slowed his reactions somewhat "why?"

"No time" said Kai shortly "I need to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Three months ago what was it Boris threatened you with?"

Ray swallowed "Kai, I-"

"You don't want to talk about it" Kai nodded "I remember, but I need to know what it is that Boris has over you"

"Why?"

"Because Boris is closing in on me, I have no choice but to hand myself in. however, if Boris still has power over you he won't rest until he finds you"

Ray was silent for a moment, he looked away from Kai and bit his lip; surely he could tell Kai at least half the truth. But would it satisfy the phoenix? Kai had always had this uncanny knack of reading him like a book. The neko-jin sighed and pushed the hair from his face "he threatened me with the Bladebreakers, said if I didn't tell him where you were he would kill them…I couldn't let that happen"

That must be enough to satisfy Kai. It was the truth and almost the whole truth; but, not for the first time, Ray's expression of guilt gave him away, he never had been very good at hiding his emotions and feelings.

Kai's eyes narrowed with suspicion "and that's all?" he asked with a slight warning tone in his voice.

Ray looked back at him quickly "yes…that's all" he whispered carefully, his eyes never left Kai's. He tried to be convincing, tried to pretend he wasn't hiding something else; but Kai knew and it tugged at Ray's chest to know that Kai knew. And it would only be a matter of time before Kai managed to drag his secret from him.

Lady luck seemed to be on Ray's side, however; Kai did not have time to battle through Ray's uncharacteristic secretive ways. He sighed silent "very well" he said "you give me no choice, Ray, as long as Boris has something over you then you are not safe"

Ray frowned, for the first time distracted from his terrible secret "not safe?"

"That is what I said" Kai locked their gazes "unless you tell me what you're hiding"

Ray stared back; in truth, he'd forgotten how penetrating Kai's stares could be. He almost thought his heart would rise up in to his mouth; it was beating fast at any rate. But somehow, he wasn't sure how, he managed to keep him mouth shut; guilt pulled at him and he shifted nervously because he knew he was making things difficult for Kai. But how could he tell the truth? He couldn't. He didn't know how.

Sorry as he was, he just wouldn't tell Kai the truth.

Kai understood the neko-jin's silence; his face hardened and he almost glared at Ray, but instead he turned away sharply and spoke crisply in his mother tongue to the falcon who was leaning against the wall impatiently.

As Kai continued to talk Bryan's face changed from intolerance to disbelief and this was replaced by disgust; he replied heatedly again in their tongue which neither Hiro nor Ray could understand. Hiro glared at this rude behaviour but made no comment; he was clever enough to realise that complaining about it would only cause more friction and they didn't need that.

"I'm not doing it!" Bryan snarled slipping back in to English, whether this was deliberate or accidental was unknown "let him die, I don't care"

The falcon glared angrily at Ray and said something in Russian that was clearly unpleasant as Kai retorted sharply and overrode Bryan quickly; they spoke, Bryan's voice getting angrier while Kai remained emotionless as always.

Ray looked from one to the other with an expression of growing alarm, once he tried to interrupt but he was rebuked by Bryan who growled at him fiercely; Kai overrode Bryan's next comment and slipped back in to English as easily as slipping in to a coat.

"I'm not leaving room for argument" he told Bryan in a hard voice "as long as Ray keeps his precious secret he's in danger"

"So let Boris kill him!" snapped Bryan also falling back to English "it's one less whelp to think about!"

Now that they were speaking a language he could understand Ray cut in again "Kai, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

"You need to leave" Kai explained shortly before returning his attention back to Bryan.

Ray wasn't so easily rebuffed, "what's happening?" he asked for a second time, this time in a louder voice as Bryan made another rude comment.

Kai stopped and pursed his lips in annoyance, he didn't have time for this; he turned back to the neko-jin ignoring Bryan's mutterings "Boris has Tala, it will only be a matter of time before Boris's men find me. in all likelihood they followed you here. You are keeping a secret from me, something which Boris has over you and therefore you are not safe. You need to stay low" the phoenix then turned back to Bryan to continue his argument.

"Stay low?" Ray repeated, "you mean hide? Where?"

"Bryan will take care of that"

Those six words spoken by the phoenix had quite an effect; Hiro's eyebrows lifted in to his hair, Bryan made a rude noise and made it perfectly clear he wasn't keen on this idea and Ray was so surprised and amazed at the suggestion he laughed.

"Are you serious?" he cleared his throat as the whole room turned to look at him "Kai, we'll _kill_ each other"

"As you refuse to tell me the whole truth then I will not listen to your dispute" the phoenix replied over his shoulder.

"But he hates me" the tiger reminded him "and I'm not completely enamoured of him" he looked over at Bryan who sneered at him and curled his lip threateningly, Ray looked back at Kai "this won't work"

"It has to work, there is no other way"

"But why can't I stay with you?"

"Because I must inform my grandfather of my location, no doubt he will have a plane to Russia made ready for me"

Now Ray looked more horrified "what?" he gasped "you're serious about handing yourself in? Kai, no! You mustn't!"

"They have Tala" Kai said coolly "this is the only way"

"No, there must be another way-" Ray began.

"We don't have time" Kai lost his patience and though his voice didn't rise it did quicken in pace "you will go with Bryan and he will keep you safe" Kai shot Bryan a warning look "Hiro will return to his life and forget this ever happened and I will retrieve Tala"

There was a silence; Kai had spoken and he was expecting all to agree with him, both Bryan and Ray stared at him for a moment and then looked at each other, Bryan's face was full of dislike while Ray felt fairly certain he would run in to Boris's open arms rather than spend alone time with Bryan Kuznetsov, he was convinced he would live longer.

It was Hiro who broke the tight silence; he shot Kai a sharp look at said in a firm voice "I'm going with Ray"

"What!" Bryan sputtered, "no fucking way, I am not-"

"I'm going with Ray" Hiro repeated in a clearer voice, he folded his arms and gave the phoenix a challenging look "I'm not going to fight about it, where Ray goes I go"

Bryan started to speak and Ray began imploring to Hiro to change his mind, but Kai lifted a hand and they fell in to a dark silence. The phoenix said "fine. But it's your own choice and only your fault if you get hurt, I will not ask Bryan to protect you also"

"I don't need Bryan's protection" was Hiro's simply reply.

Bryan fumed at the whole room and Ray looked rather desperate, but Kai nodded and an understanding was made. The three of them were silent as morning finally brightened in to life and the sun sparkled down on to the once amazing vast gardens, the light was fresh and bright and the tall shadows were long and dark as strange men who crept closer to the silent Manor.

* * *

So...did you like it? O.O

I'm torn between pairing Ray with Hiro or Bryan. I think I'm leaning towards Bryan x Ray...I'll sort something out but if you have opinions then please let me know!

Please review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	4. Of Hating You

Uh, I HATE viruses. No, I do. I don't hate many things but viruses are in the top five of what I do hate. I had to spend a full day away from my computer because I couldn't get anything working. I don't handle it very well when I can't use something I use every day, it annoys me. I was SO bored and I had to wait for the computer guy to come and fix it. Still, he fixed it!  
Genius that man!

Thank you for the reviews and support I've had so far, may you continue to do so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters. Nor do I own the place called Kholm which is a name of a Russian town which I have borrowed for the purposes of this story. Any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

WARNINGS: Foul language. Mentions of violence and sexual content.

So, on to chapter four. This chapter is slightly longer, which is good; basically I wanted to get the characters off to Russia where I've set at least three quaters of this story. This is what I came up with whilst being parted from my beloved computer...sniffle. I know it's wrong to be so attached to one's computer but no matter how many time I repeat the mantra 'I am not attached to this computer' I cannot deny the hours of fun I have because of this wonderful machine. The guy who invented the computer was a GOD!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Hateful Pleasures**

**Chapter Four: Of Hating You**

Another gunshot rang out, exploding in to the ground spraying grit just inches away from his foot; he gasped in fear and ran on a little faster, he couldn't see the others and it scared him. Where were they? Were they hurt? His heart was pounding as he ran faster still; there was a noise behind him. It was like he could hear every noise, every whisper twice as loud as before. It was scary. He was scared.

His chest hurt, his legs ached and still he pressed on; he could hear heavy footsteps behind him, heavy boots thundering on after him as he fled, he could hear curses and pants. Several times it seemed he was caught and more than once a jolt jerked painfully through his shoulder and he thought it was over. But no, each time he wrenched himself on realising as he did so that his capture was only imaginary. How long would this go on? How much longer could he run? He was failing even as he thought this. His body ached; it seemed to freeze painfully in place but something, maybe adrenaline, pushed him on as more sounds alerted him to his danger. He had to keep going. He had to keep moving.

And then there was someone standing in front of him; shadowy as they stood in the bright early sunlight, it hurt to look at them and he had to turn his eyes away. But it was too late now: he was trapped. With someone attacking him from behind and this newcomer appearing in front he was trapped. Done for.

"MOVE, KON!"

The words sang clear in Ray's gasping aching mind as the neko-jin stumbled over his own feet; he almost crashed to the ground but managed to rebalance himself. That voice. He knew that voice. Despite it all he smiled "Bryan!"

"I told you to move!" snapped Bryan; the falcon waited until the neko had half scrambled passed him exhaustedly before lifting the gun he had in his right hand. Ray's chaser had stopped blocking out the blinding sun with one hand as he tried to focus his gun at Bryan. But Bryan had been taught by Boris. Always stand with your back sun. Blind your enemy and you have victory.

"_NYET_! _Nyet_, don't shoot!" the accent was thick, floating halfway between Russian and English as the gunman tried to decide who Bryan was "NO! Don't shoot! _Nyet_! Please! _Nyet_!"

"Bryan!" Hiro appeared at Ray's side and was helping the tiger who had collapsed to his knees "we have to go! Now!"

With a growl Bryan replaced his gun back in the inside pocket of his coat "_govno_!" he spat angrily as he turned from the shivering gunman who had his eyes tight shut awaiting the end pitifully.

* * *

Kai walked calmly along the street along with Zip who held his gun hidden under his coat as, around them, people surged forwards along the path, they knew nothing about the danger Kai had inflicted upon him and nor did they know about the gun in Zip's hand. Carrying weapons in Japan was illegal and had anyone even noticed the close proximity between Kai and Zip there would have been panic.

Zip blinked the tiredness from his eyes; it had been a somewhat rushed journey from Moscow to Tokyo and he wasn't even sure of the time, he needed sleep but that wasn't going to happen for a few hours yet.

"Where are we going?" Kai asked quietly, making sure not to be overheard.

"I have a car waiting. It'll take us to an abandoned airstrip" replied Zip also in a low voice.

"Where is Tala?"

"Tala is waiting for you"

Kai glared at the path ahead of him "you will pay for this" he said in a dark voice.

"Keep thinking that, Mr Hiwatari. I imagine it'll be the only thing that keeps you going" Zip smirked in amusement "you have spirit, I'll give you that"

"I don't need compliments from you"

"Where you're going I think you'll need all the uplifting compliments you can get"

"And where am I going?"

"Your grandfather is expecting you by the evening. We fly to Russia as soon as we reach the plane"

"How did you find me?"

"I have my links"

Kai stopped and he looked back at the man behind him "you used Ray, didn't you?"

Zip said nothing, but Kai wasn't dissuaded that easily.

"When Ray betrayed me the first time you thought he'd do it again, so you got one of your men to beat him, and then when that didn't work the man simply followed him to the Manor"

"I'd like you to keep walking, Mr Hiwatari" Zip's voice had lost its easiness.

"Was it your idea that Ray would come and warn me? Or Boris?"

"I _said_ keep walking!" Zip's voice lowered to a hiss and he shoved Kai on.

"It was Boris" Kai decided "you don't have the brain to think up such schemes" Kai growled to himself as he tried to reason out the tumbled and missing pieces of the puzzle "but that does not explain what Ray is hiding" he muttered to himself, again he looked at Zip "what did Boris threaten Ray with? Three months ago Boris caught Ray and Ray told him where I was. Why? The threat to the Bladebreakers is understandable, but Ray is keeping something else back"

"Just keep walking!" snapped Zip "there's the car! Get in and shut up!"

Kai stopped forcefully and looked at Zip straight in the eye "I do believe you're angry, Zip" he said, his huge crimson eyes blinked softly "what have I said to make you so uncomfortable?"

"Shut up Hiwatari! And move before I pull this gun on you!" Zip began to shove Kai towards a parked vehicle that sat down a narrow alley. He pushed Kai to the back seat and pulled open the door "now get in! I want no more lip from you! You're just some rich stuck prick! You know nothing!"

The phoenix stared at him "you know, I don't think I've ever seen you so angry" Kai clambered in to the back of the car and a dry smirk touched his lips "it's fascinating"

* * *

Boris put down his phone on the small table in front of him "that was Zip" he told Tala in gloating tones "he's got Kai"

Tala was sat on a wooden chair; he was strapped tightly down, a gag wrapped his mouth and he was stripped to his boxers and vest. He snarled through the material clogging his mouth when Boris spoke and silently cursed Kai for complying so easily, when that phoenix got here there was going to be some serious words.

Other than this Tala wasn't able to react much; it wasn't just the bonds that kept him down, he was tired, exhausted. His body was heavy and immovable, every part of him ached and what didn't ache throbbed painfully instead. His head kept spinning and every breath was an effort but he'd managed to hide his pain quite successfully and managed to stay inactive, even as Boris has slipped a hand in to his boxers during the flight. It seemed Boris was very keen to _please_ Tala; maybe he needed the confirmation that he still had control of Tala.

But it was to no effect, each time Boris had slid hands down Tala's body and in to his boxers Tala had remained completely uninterested and unpleased. The great gash across Tala's face revealed Boris's anger.

"I didn't realise it would be so easy to get Kai" Boris continued, "it seems Voltaire knows his grandson only too well. Using you seemingly worked like a charm"

Tala's azure eyes narrowed but he made no sound that would give away his anger and hatred for Boris.

"Beating Kon also seemed to work out too. I was disappointed when he would not give Kai's location, but his beater used imagination and followed Ray, I must reward that man " Boris smirked at Tala's darkened expression "do not worry. Not all of it worked in my favour. It seems Ray has escaped my grasp which is annoying as I need him, now I will have to spend valuable men and time retrieving him"

Tala still made no sound though he did not know why Boris would need Ray Kon of all people; the news of Ray Kon's involvement was annoying to the wolf also, it meant Kai had someone else to protect. Like there wasn't enough to deal with; though there was no point in telling Kai to just let Ray Kon die, Kai would sooner burn to death than let anything happen to his precious Bladebreakers.

"And now Kon is out there with Bryan and _Hiro Granger_ of all people" Boris stood and walked to the open door of the plane "that is also irritating. Had Ray been on his own then it would have been simple to grab him but Bryan is sly, and if he has been told by Kai to protect Ray then, no matter how much he hates the neko-jin, he will do as Kai says"

Boris was no longer talking to Tala but piecing the parts of the puzzle together in his mind.

"He will hide Ray and for the life of me I don't know where he'll take the tiger"

* * *

"Bryan, where are we going?" Hiro asked the Russian in a sharp voice as Bryan walked through the back streets of Tokyo with Hiro and Ray following him.

"Kholm" was Bryan's answer as he walked on quickly; he was listening out for any sounds that weren't the footsteps of the pair behind him. How Boris's men had found them so quickly he didn't know, but it was bothersome; once they reached the small plane Bryan had waiting for the them then the neko was safe, but, until they reached it, Boris's men could appear at any moment. Something which didn't seem to have occurred to either Hiro or Ray. The neko-jin was walking slowly, his injuries slowing him down, and he was leaning on Hiro's arm for support, how he'd managed to run from the gunmen so quickly when now he was practically using Hiro as his strength Bryan didn't know. But then the falcon figured he, of all people, should know Ray was stronger than he looked.

"Where?" asked Hiro.

"Kholm" repeated Bryan as he pulled out his gun to point it down a sharp turn in the alley; carefully he peered round but found it empty and silent. He continued down without comment which aggravated Hiro somewhat.

"Bryan! Where is Kholm?" the elder Granger demanded as he felt Ray sag against him. He stopped just in time to stop the neko-jin from falling to his knees "can't you see we need to stop!" he growled at furiously.

Bryan stopped and sighed irritably; he turned and snapped "Kholm is a small town in the west of Russia! And no, we can't stop even if I wanted to! Boris's men are out there and they want Kon. So, unless you want Kon's blood on you, I suggest you keep moving!" having said this he turned back round and continued up the alleyway.

"If Boris and his men are returning to Russia then why are we going to Russia also?" asked Hiro as he set Ray on his feet "that's just asking for trouble"

"Because staying in Japan in also asking for trouble!" Bryan growled "not all Boris's men will return to Russia, some will stay here so that means we can't!"

"So why don't we go somewhere else?"

"No one will find us in Kholm!" Bryan said impatiently "no one knows I even come from Kholm! Boris found me on the streets of Moscow so he won't know I'm taking Kon to Kholm!"

"So you're taking us to your birthplace?" asked Ray speaking for the first time "we'll see where you were born?" he steadied himself away from Hiro and managed to stand on his own.

"Yes! Though why you find that so interesting I don't know" snorted Bryan.

"It'll be interesting" Ray replied softly.

Ray wasn't sure why he was trying to be _nice_ to Bryan but, he figured, if he and Bryan didn't at least come to some kind of mutual understanding then Bryan was going to end up killing him. Sadly, for Ray, Bryan wasn't interested in making friends; the falcon resented the fact that he'd be left to baby-sit while Tala and Kai were somewhere else, he wanted to be with his team to fight the enemy, but instead he was left taking care of the neko.

"If we don't hurry up then Boris's men are going to find us and we'll be going to hell instead!"

"Well then, stop glaring at us and lead the way" Ray answered patiently before Hiro could get in a sarcastic comment "you're not being any help just snarling at us"

Bryan's mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of a snide comment; his imagination failed him however and with a loud growl he turned and marched off.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hiro asked the neko-jin.

Ray smiled "of course, being punched to unconsciousness wasn't exactly nice but I'll live. It's not like it hasn't happened before"

Bryan turned back "stop yapping and get moving!"

"I'm curious, are all the Blitzkrieg Boys members like slave drivers?" Hiro mused as he and the neko-jin followed on behind.

Ray's smile became cynical "you think that's bad, you've never been subject to one of Kai's training schedules"

* * *

"Ah, our friends are here, Tala" Boris stood from his comfy seat "won't it be nice to see Kai again?"

Tala hissed and threw Boris a dirty look.

Boris laughed manically as he walked to the open door of the plane and shouted down "bring him up, Zip! Tala is most anxious to be reunited with his teammate"

Kai closed the car door behind him and looked up with a dark expression at Boris; thrashing out at Zip, who had tried to manhandle him, Kai walked towards the plane and up the flight of steps towards the door, his eyes never leaving Boris. He hated that man. More than he hated his grandfather and Zip together. One day he vowed, one day he would see that man fall. But for now Boris was the one with control. Boris had Tala and, until Kai had the opportunity to change that, he was forced to obey Boris.

"Welcome, Kai" Boris stepped back to allow the phoenix on to the plane "we have been waiting for you impatiently, haven't we, Tala?"

Kai glanced at the redhead; Tala was a mess, bruises marred his face and the left side of his face was swollen. His arms looked mottled with darkened marks, some looked like burns while others were blackened injuries. His legs too were marked but Kai guessed the injuries he could see were nothing compared to the lacerations on the wolf's back. It looked typical of Zip's work and Kai glared at the man standing behind him waiting for Kai to move from the doorway.

"Move on to the plane, Hiwatari" Zip ordered in a cold voice "we haven't got all day"

Kai moved in to the room in front of him and Zip locked the door, the outside world was now out of their reach. The plane seemed to be made up of two rooms; this one was empty save for Tala strapped to his chair and the comfy seat Boris had been using. Everything that could have been used as a weapon had been torn out and thrown away. The second room was at the front of the plane; through the door could be seen the engine room as well as other seats and Kai caught a glimpse of the pilot.

A humming reverberated around them as the plane's engine started up; Boris beckoned to Zip "come, we shall take the journey in this room and leave the two friends to reunite"

Zip nodded and went through to the other room silently.

Boris turned back to Kai who still stood "I suppose I could make security a little tighter" he mocked "but if you try to escape you'll only be falling thousands of feet down to the ground" he laughed, loud and callous "be sure to sit during take off!" he slammed the door diving the two rooms and locked it leaving Kai alone with the wolf.

"Asshole"

Kai tried the door leading outside but already the plane was moving up the airstrip and in less than a minute they would be in the air and rising. Sighing Kai walked over to the wolf and stood behind the chair as he began to fiddle with the knot that tied the gag; the bruises spread around Tala's skin like paintwork and the wolf winced when Kai tugged a little too tight.

As the gag loosened Tala began to breathe easier; but it was too hard to really talk, too hard to convey the feelings he had bottled up inside. Nonetheless, he had a go "…you fucking idiot…"

Kai ignored this and dropped the gag on the floor and turned his attention to the binds that kept the redhead down.

Tala turned his head to look over his shoulder as far as he could "…what the fuck do you think you're doing here…" he ranted breathlessly "…do you…never listen…to ANYTHING I say?"

Again Kai said nothing, a frown covered his face as he battled relentlessly with the tight knots that cut in to Tala's skin.

"Tell me…what part of…do not give yourself in did you not…understand?"

"If I wasn't here you'd be dead by now" Kai spoke for the first time as he successfully freed Tala's arms.

"That is…irrelevant" the wolf answered back his chest heaving with the exertion of talking so much "…I told you…that no matter _what_ the circumstances…you were not to hand yourself in!"

"Tala, I have never listened to you, I do not intend to start now"

"…Fool…" Tala's arms had fallen limply to his sides, even as Kai freed his legs he sat there uselessly.

"Has Boris any spare clothes for you?" Kai asked shortly.

"Probably…he always…does like to hide what he's done" the redhead replied slowly; with a groaning pain he lifted his right arm falteringly and managed to keep it aloft "that box…over there"

Kai walked over to the box and opened it; he threw the clothes at Tala uncaring if Tala didn't have the strength or energy to put them on himself, then he sat down in the comfy seat Boris had abandoned. He could feel Tala's anger towards him but he hadn't expected any gratitude from the wolf; what he needed now was to think.

As long as Boris and Voltaire had a hold of Tala then Kai was weak.

He needed a way out.

But the solution was not answering his call.

By now the plane had taken had stopped rising in to the sky; below the plane all that could be seen was a thick layer of fluffy cloud while swamping the plane from left to right was a sunny blue sky. It almost hurt to look at. But Kai did look, it made his head ache but he stared in to that blue knowing that if Tala had not got himself caught neither of them would have been here.

Tala had remained limp in the chair, the clothes dumped on his lap; he'd managed to lift his head, however, and his breathing seemed to have settled. Maybe it hurt less to breathe, "you should not have come"

"I should have left you in the hands of Boris?" Kai asked leaning his elbow on the arm of the seat.

"Yes" Tala nodded carefully, but stopped when his neck cracked and hissed in pain "I would have escaped on my own"

"I shall remember that the next time I have your death hanging over my head" Kai replied in his monotone voice "it will be an interesting event to attend your funeral"

"I wouldn't have died" Tala said, his voice croaked and he had to cough to clear it "I'm more useful to Boris alive"

"In that case I'll have Boris drop me off here, shall I?" Kai answered sardonically.

"Sure thing. If you want to drop ten thousand feet then don't let me stop you" Tala found himself smirking weakly at the snarl this crass comment produced.

* * *

Ray looked doubtfully at the tiny plane in front of him; it didn't look like much, but then looks could be deceptive…at least he _hoped_ they could be deceptive. They were stood in a field on the outskirts of Tokyo; sat proudly in the middle of this field was the plane: it was a dirty white in colour with a mandatory red stripe down the side. Except that in some areas the red paint had peeled away leaving the plane a scanty look about it. But it wasn't the scanty look that bothered Ray, to him it looked liked one of the wings was about to fall off.

"You want me to fly to Russia in _that_?" the neko-jin asked "that thing won't get me as far as the end of the field"

"Fine. Walk to Russia then" was Bryan's response "see you when you get there" the falcon sauntered over to the tiny plane.

"_You're not flying it_?" Ray gasped horrified that he was putting his life in to the hands of a man who loathed him.

"Don't be stupid!" Bryan sneered over his shoulder "Vlad will"

"Vlad?" Hiro and Ray exchanged looks.

The door to the plane opened and a crazy looking old man peered out; a bushy beard grew from his chin and this met his drastic sideburns with fierce curls, his clothes were tatty and ripped while on his feet were a pair of grubby socks, the right one had a hole in. He leered over at Hiro and Ray with broken teeth before greeting Bryan in an erratic gabble of speech.

This was Vlad.

Hiro and Ray exchanged another look before looking back at the plane and its pilot.

Vlad was expostulating to Bryan and gesturing to a large yellow rubber duck held in his grubby hand. He then gestured to the skies and continued to jabber in what Hiro and Ray assumed to be Russian.

"I think I'd rather it was Bryan flying" Hiro commented rather faintly.

"I think I'd rather walk" muttered Ray under his breath.

* * *

**Russian Words: **'_Nyet'_ – 'No'. _'Govno'_ – 'Shit'.

* * *

And that's chapter four finished. Now off to Russia. I think Tala and Kai already have feelings for each other so it'll be a simple case of making them go through hell in order for them to realise and admit their feelings. As for Ray...I think I've decided what I'm going to do but you'll have to wait and see.

Tell me your thoughts. Please review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	5. A Man In Russia

******Review Replies**  
Suzanne: Thanks so much for your review. I've decided who I'm going to put with Ray, but you'll have to wait and see! Why Boris actually wants Ray becomes clear soon, the clues are there but I'll make it clear in a chapter soon. I'm glad you're liking the story. Thanks again for your support and may you continue to do so!

****

**

* * *

**

So, here we are. Chapter five I believe.

Last Time: Basically last time they were all travelling to Russia, in this chapter we seem them arrived and a few more questions pop up, but will they solve the previous questions? ... Probably not.

WARNINGS: None for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of its characters. Any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

As a side note I thought I'd give the ages of the centered characters in this fic.

Kai – 18, Tala – 18/19, Ray – 17/18, Hiro – 21, Bryan - 20, Boris - OLD!, Voltaire - Born before the dinosaurs!, Zip (OC) - 35ish.

Totally unecessary to tell you but some people like to know the ages of the characters they're reading about.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hateful Pleasures **

**Chapter Five: A Man In Russia**

The wind blew wildly and harshly, snow billowed up in swirls making vision difficult for any who were stupid enough to brave the outside world; the land around was bleak, cold and snow filled. This was Russia. This was the Russia Kai saw from the car window as the black vehicle silently drove through the empty landscape from the old airstrip the plane had landed in. How the pilot had managed to land in such bad weather Kai didn't know, but credit to the man for landing without killing any of them.

Snow spattered against the windscreen and Kai could tell that Zip was having trouble driving the car along the road; all Kai had to do was reach out and take the wheel, send the car out of control and they would crash. Maybe Zip would get hurt and that would give Kai his chance to escape.

But no.

Sitting in the back, cool as if they were simply driving through a sunlit countryside, was Boris his right hand lifted delicately resting a gun to Tala's temple; the wolf would be dead before Kai even reached for the wheel.

So they were to drive on.

In silence.

Exactly how Boris wanted them to.

Kai glanced in the driver's rear-view mirror and a jolt shot down his spine when his red eyes were met by Tala's bright blue orbs; Tala was looking dead and exhausted, the beating had really taken it out of him and Boris's constant attempts to arouse him weren't helping. Kai diverted his gaze back to the snow covered window in front of him, concentrating on the wipers which were battling to keep fresh snow from the windscreen. The sky above was grey and full of dull clouds, the land was stuffed of snow and the odd dead tree; this scene would change once they neared the city, the snow would melt out and look less solid, the sparing trees would turn to buildings which would fill up the windows and the number of cars would increase.

The phoenix wondered where Bryan, Ray and Hiro were; he had no idea where Bryan would take the neko-jin and nor did he want to know, the less he knew about Ray's whereabouts the better. At least no one would be able to use that against him; thinking about Ray obviously led his mind back to the secrets Ray refused to tell him. What possibly could the tiger have to hide? Kai's eyes flickered to the man sitting in the driver's seat.

Zip's temper had heated over when Ray had been mentioned but did that mean something? What could it mean? And what had Ray been so ashamed of he couldn't find the nerve to tell Kai? The two of them had always been closer than the others, Ray had always told Kai everything. The phoenix rested his head against the headrest and closed his eyes, trying to slow the river of questions running through him. But the more he stopped the more his mind questioned his own questions. One question however kept coming back to him.

Why did Boris want Ray?

Tala had told Kai about the small bragging speech Boris had made when he and Tala had been waiting for Kai's arrival; the redhead had explained how Boris had been annoyed that Ray had escaped and was protected by Bryan. It was clear Boris wanted Ray, but why?

He had no reason to use Ray against Kai. Not when Tala was a mere centimetre from getting his brain blown out. The constant threat on Tala's life was more than enough to keep Kai under control so Boris had no reason to want Ray. Not one that Kai could see.

It was clear Boris knew something Kai didn't.

This of course annoyed Kai somewhat.

He didn't like not knowing.

All this circling questioning led Kai to the centre question. The one that puzzled him above all others. The one that would solve almost all of Kai's problems.

Why did Voltaire want him?

Was it something to do with beyblading?

Some power only Kai could posses?

Was his grandfather trying to take over the world again?

Hadn't his grandfather tried that one already?

Kai let out a sigh.

The questions were really becoming a nuisance.

Maybe his grandfather would have the answers to some questions when they arrived at _Mockba_ Manor.

In his darkness Kai tried to get some sense of understanding and control of the situation but he was powerless and unable to gain any foothold of any circumstance, at least not now.

But he was going to get out of this.

Even if it killed him.

* * *

The empty land surrounding the small town of Kholm was quiet and still despite the snow storm that billowed further up the mountains towering over Kholm; they were a few miles out of Kholm standing in front of a small house that was positioned some way up the side of the smallest mountain. One would have thought that being so high up the wind would have been howling and wailing, but all was calm and somehow gave the impression of being stuffed with snow.

Ray looked up doubtfully at the small abandoned house that was now in his line of vision; to say that this house looked as if it was about to swept away in the wind was an understatement, the house wasn't even standing straight but at an angle. It was half buried in snow and the windows were either boarded up or smashed. All in all Ray wasn't impressed.

"Bryan, that thing looks as if it'll fall over at any moment!"

Bryan had been watching Vlad fly away in his small plane straight in to the snow storm that still raged above them, he turned towards the house and gave it a critical look "so?"

"What if it falls while we're inside?"

"I don't care if you get crushed"

Bryan picked up his bag which he'd apparently had stashed in Vlad's small and rather unimposing plane; the flight in to the snows of Russia had been anything but easy, twice Ray had felt his stomach reach his mouth and had only just managed not to vomit all over Bryan who had been sitting in front of him. Bryan of course had not been effected by the difficult flight; he'd sat in his seat for the whole journey looking out the window with an angry expression marring his face.

Hiro, like Ray, had an uncomfortable ride; sitting at the back of the tiny plane he had several occasions for alarm when the plane tipped and he became convinced he was going to fall out. Back on the ground he silently thanked the skies for being alive and was grateful to see the back of Vlad who had spent the whole journey hacking out his insides with a terrible cough. It hadn't been the cough that had bothered Hiro, what had bothered Hiro was that every time Vlad coughed he'd closed his eyes.

Hiro genuinely thought it was a miracle he was still in one piece.

Now he walked to Ray's side and gazed somewhat uncertainly at the small building that did indeed look as if it was about to collapse "lets hope no one sneezes" he commented "I don't think it could take the pressure"

"I don't think it'll take anyone breathing, let alone sneezing" Ray replied.

They both watched Bryan saunter over to the small rotten wooden front door; the falcon kicked the snow around looking for something, Hiro and Ray watched as Bryan dived in to the deep snow waist high and plunged under. They looked at each other.

Bryan then reappeared from the snow holding a large rusted key which he smirked at with triumph, he then realised Hiro and Ray were watching him "are you two staying out here or what?"

"Well…we were just wondering…" Hiro said slowly "are you expecting us to live in that?"

"Well you can build yourself an igloo if you really want!" snapped Bryan.

"It might be safer" Hiro replied serenely.

Bryan's eyes narrowed at his tone and he turned away from them "do what you want! I don't care!" with that he unlocked the door, gave it a good hearty kick to open it and slammed in bad temperedly before crashing the door in Hiro's face.

Hiro glared at the door and cursed under his breath.

Ray on the other hand looked around him; despite the threat of more snow, and the dark heavy clouds above them, the snow under their feet sparkled in the light, further down the mountain at its foot Ray could see the beginnings of Kholm and, when he turned to his left, he saw another building. A huge dark vast thing that stood black against the white snow its large battered gates visible from where Ray stood; but what really caught Ray's attention was the old rotting sign that protruded from the deep snow. The sodden snow had decayed almost half the sign but Ray could still make out the slow deliberate carvings that took the shape of a falcon.

Ray stared at this sign thoughtfully while Hiro cursed Bryan for locking the door on them, then the tiger turned his golden eyes from the engraved falcon to the small house in front of which he stood. Maybe there was more to this than met the eye.

* * *

Kai entered the grand doorway of _Mockba_ Manor and stepped in to the entrance hall with a dark look at the intricately decorated statues and paintings that lined the walls and stood in every alcove, all looking at him with seeming expressions of scorn. The phoenix slipped out of his coat and handed it to the manservant who had slid over to him with a graceful bow of recognition.

"Master Kai, such a pleasure to see you"

The man was no Russian and Kai did not recognise him, but he did not pay much attention as he continued to study his surroundings. This Manor had once belonged to his parents, before they had died, but his grandfather had taken over it and used it for himself. Kai did not remember his parents and had no feelings of loss towards them, but whether this was because the feelings had been beaten out of him or because he simply could not remember them he did not know.

"Move along, Hiwatari" Zip appeared behind him and prodded him in the back "your grandfather wants to see you"

"Very demanding, aren't you?" Kai sighed as he began to walk forwards "tell me, are you as demanding with your family or is that just my privilege?"

Zip snarled, "just walk!" he snapped pushed at Kai again.

A smirk tugged at Kai's lips "you are angered again, Zip" he glanced over his shoulder "anyone would think you don't like to think of your family. Maybe what you do for a living you keep a secret from them?"

"Shut up!"

"Maybe if they found out they wouldn't be so keen on you. Do you have children?"

"I told you to walk!"

Kai turned to face the man standing behind him with a look of callous amusement running through his eyes "I would like to meet them someday, it would be interesting to see if your children are as monstrous as you"

"Don't talk of my son like that!" growled Zip before he could stop himself. He immediately cursed himself as Kai's eyes lit up with interest.

"A son. You have a son? What's he like? Is he older or younger than me?" Kai took a step forward revelling in his small chance to get under Zip's skin with no one else around "does he know you're a monster? Does he love you?"

Zip said nothing, his lips pressed resolutely together; he couldn't believe he'd just given away the fact that he had a son. It was clear that this was a revelation to Kai who would, no doubt, use this knowledge to taunt Zip.

"Ahh, Kai, you have arrived"

Luckily for Zip Kai's momentary fun was ruined by a great shadow that fell over the phoenix and made him turn with murderous look; Kai looked at the old man in front of him "grandfather"

Voltaire Hiwatari looked at his grandson with aversion and said, "you will staying here for some time, as will Mr Valkov"

Perfunctory as usual Kai noticed.

But, as he looked back at the man who had taken control of his life for so many years Kai saw something else in the loathing expression on his grandfather's face. And what he saw puzzled him.

Because he'd never seen his grandfather look so…disgusted.

"You will of course be attending the great dinner I have organised for tomorrow" his grandfather continued.

Both Zip and Kai had problems keeping their expression neutral. Voltaire had organised a banquet? Had Kai heard that right? He said instead "of course, grandfather. May I ask the warrant of such an occasion?"

"You of course" Voltaire replied.

The conversation, if that was what it could be called, was interrupted by Boris who strode in with Tala at his side looking calm in spite of the gun trained on him, the redhead was actually getting used to it. He yawned when he entered the entrance hall much to Voltaire displeasure and sauntered over to Kai ignoring Boris's expostulations to keep by his side. The flight and drive here seemed to have livened him up and he walked almost in a straight line.

"Valkov is too invited to attend the great dinner" Voltaire continued with a look of hated at Tala who blinked in surprise.

"A great dinner?"

"Yes" Voltaire turned from the young men "now, I expect you're both feeling tired after your journey, Zip will take you to your room which you will be sharing"

Kai glared at his grandfather. Voltaire was keeping Tala near Kai at all times as a constant reminder to him that they were under his control, reminding Kai that one wrong move was could prove fatal. And Zip was their guardian, to be with them at all times.

Tala on the other hand watched Voltaire retreat back in to a sitting room with great interest "I never realised the old man could be so charitable"

Kai said nothing but merely stared at the empty air where his grandfather had just stood; something was wrong, something was different, something in the way his grandfather had treated him. Where was the scorn? The mockery? Why had his grandfather not insulted or degraded him? Why had his grandfather been so keen to keep away from his grandson?

Something wasn't right.

But what that was, Kai didn't know.

However, the present situation was more pressing in his mind. His grandfather had dragged him back to Russia to invite him to a dinner party? Something in that didn't ring true and Kai had a sneaking suspicion he knew why his grandfather had arranged this _great dinner_. Later, when he asked to see the guest list, he found his theories were correct. The richest elite of Moscow was invited to attend this very important dinner and they were coming for one reason. Kai snarled and his eyes narrowed. Not only had Voltaire control of him but he'd planned out the rest of his life for his grandson.

The question was, why?

* * *

Ray sat at the three legged kitchen table and slowly turned his beyblade between his fingers, the side of his face still hurt from the beating he'd suffered but he was a fast healer so that wasn't his main problem; inside the small house was even colder than outside and he was shivering. Ray hated to be cold.

It was clear Bryan resented their presence and had no intention of making their stay enjoyable; nor would he answer their questions. How long would they being staying here? Would being here keep Ray safe from danger? Why were men from Russia after Ray in the first place? Hiro thought Bryan wasn't answering their questions because he liked being awkward, but Ray had the sneaking suspicion that Bryan wasn't answering the questions because he didn't know the answers. However, rather than admit to that the falcon remained stonily silent.

Ray sighed and realised that, if Bryan didn't know what was going on, then they were all relying on Kai to tell them when it was safe. Ray didn't like to think that and he got the impression Bryan didn't like it either. Here Bryan was looking after Ray while his team and only friends were in Moscow possibly fighting for their lives. Still, none of them voiced this worry and so the three of them sat in the kitchen in silence.

It had soon become apparent that Bryan had not planned for this; there was no food in the cupboards, the heating was broken, and the electricity kept failing. This did not seem to bother Bryan who had spent his time, until late evening, in a room which he had expressly forbidden Hiro and Ray to enter.

"Where will we sleep?" asked Hiro breaking the heavy silence with a terse look at their host.

Bryan, who was in the process of fixing what appeared to be a some kind of box, simply shrugged in response.

"And what about food?" Hiro pressed.

"Get some tomorrow from the town" Bryan spoke gruffly as he placed a nail carefully against the flat surface of his object before taking a hammer and tapping the nail in to the wood.

"And what about clothes?" Hiro said through gritted teeth.

"Got some spare in the back room over there. Wear them"

"They are old, moth-eaten and damp"

"And I care because?" Bryan replied with a glance up at Hiro before returning to his cupboard.

Hiro pressed his lips together with little patience and looked ready to say something else when Ray cut across him, mainly to keep the peace "maybe if you gave us a little money we could go in to the town there and buy some of our own clothes?" the neko-jin suggested "we'd pay you back when we were in the position to, obviously"

"And why would I give you money in the first place?" Bryan asked not so much as giving a glance to Ray.

"Because if you don't we'll be borrowing your clothes and I'm sure you don't want that" Ray answered calmly "I don't get the impression you like to share"

Bryan's face did not change but he evidently thought about this suggestion because he said "fine"

"Thank you" Ray looked around him at the small moulded kitchen in which he sat "I don't suppose you have blankets and stuff which we could use to sleep on?"

"In the back room, there's a sofa in there" Bryan jabbed a thumb behind him that indicated a doorway where once had been a door which had been torn from its hinges.

"Good" Ray glanced at Hiro was now glaring darkly out the window "that should keep us until morning then"

Bryan looked up to reply with something crass but the words stopped halfway out his lips when he caught sight of what Ray had in his hands "what's that?" he demanded.

Ray looked down at his hands with surprise "it's a beyblade" he suggested with a hint of sarcasm "you know, the things we, as beybladers, use to become champions and-"

"I can see that!" snarled Bryan "I meant, what's it doing in your hand?"

Ray looked down at his hands again before looking back up at Bryan "not a lot"

"But what's it doing in your hands?" Bryan continued his voice becoming alarmingly fierce "why wasn't it taken from you when you were beaten?"

"I'm sorry, but is that really important?" asked Hiro as Bryan stood to glare down at Ray who gazed back up levelly "it really doesn't mean anything"

"Yes it does" Ray whispered as he continued to look in to Bryan's face "it means a lot, doesn't it, Bryan?"

Bryan seemed to realise he was standing and slumped back down again in his chair without an answer.

"I fail to see what a beyblade has to do with our situation" Hiro's tone told the room that he was less than relaxed with the whole position of their affairs.

"If neko was beaten then normally he would have taken away such a powerful beyblade for Voltaire who always wants a powerful beyblade" Bryan muttered more to himself.

"And, because my beyblade wasn't taken it means that whatever Voltaire wants Kai for, it has nothing to do with beyblading" Ray replied softly not taking his eyes from Bryan.

* * *

**Russian Words: **'_Mockba'_ is basically 'Moscow' written in Russian.

* * *

And there we go! I feel we're still only starting the story and yet we're on chapter five. How long this fic is I've no idea but I shall keep writing it until the end. Now I know where I'm going with the storyline it should make writing it easier.

That way I won't have to put it on hold again, here's hoping!

Anyway, please review and leave me your thoughts.

Thanks for reading.

Kiki


	6. Eyes Of Fire

**Review Replies  
**Suzanne: Thanks so much for your review! I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

And so here I am with another chapter, just before Christmas. This will be my last story to update before Christmas as my most charming (coughcough) family will be invading my house on Christmas Eve, yippee...I think.

Anyway, on to the story.

Last Time: They had arrived in Russia. Kai was inches away from discovering that Zip had a son (Ray) but was stopped from discovering who. Voltaire has organised a 'Great' dinner in honour of Kai and Kai knows there's something seriously wrong with the whole situation, but that is he does not know. Hiro and Ray had also arrived in Russia, they are less than happy with their new 'hotel' but Bryan, being Bryan, couldn't care less. What will happen next?

WARNINGS: Mentions of death.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of its characters. Neither do I own any Russian words I so happen to use in the making of this fiction.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hateful Pleasures **

**Chapter Six: Eyes Of Fire**

Kai looked up at the clock that hung on the wall halfway up; the room in which they were to stay was large, two beds side by side along with the usual wardrobes, chest of drawers and cabinets that one found in a bedroom. Off to the left there was another door which led to the bathroom; it was here that Tala and Kai were to spend their days while they stayed at _Mockba_ Manor. Zip would be by the door at all times watching them and making sure they made no attempt to escape, at meals times they would be allowed out to eat in the dining hall and, for two hours every day, they would be allowed to walk the grounds of _Mockba_ Manor, with Zip following their every move.

Kai now glanced at Zip who stood calmly by the doorway leading out to the corridors outside; Tala was standing by the window looking out over the white gardens that spread out around the whole mansion. Kai straightened from where he was leaning against the wall and headed for the bathroom, only to turn with a scathing look at Zip who also straightened looking tense.

"You already have invaded this room," Kai said in a hard voice "give me privacy in the bathroom. There are no windows, I cannot escape"

Zip seemed to think this through and settled back against the door once again; with second glare at the man Kai turned back to the bathroom and walked in kicking the door shut behind him.

Once inside he walked over to the sink with a sigh; tugging the first few buttons of his shirt loose he turned the cold tap on and splashed the freezing water on to his face, then he looked up in to the mirror above the sink to watch the blue marks lose their perfect shape and run down his cheeks. Blue coloured water trickled from his chin and down his neck; Kai splashed more water washed away the rest of the marks. Then he grabbed a towel and dried off leaving blue tinted stains on the white fluffy towel.

He looked up in to the mirror once again as the door opened and Tala walked in, he glare darkly at the wolf "when I told Zip to give me privacy I also meant you"

"You know this will be the only time we really get to talk" Tala replied calmly. He winced somewhat as pain caught up to him and he had to take a moment's pause.

"Talk about what, exactly?" Kai replaced the towel on the rack "I wouldn't have thought there was anything to talk about. We need to get out of here, it's simple"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Tala's voice became cynical "walk out the front door? Give Voltaire a forwarding address?"

Kai's dark expression became darker and he turned to the sink in order to lean against it and keep his back to Tala; the wolf rolled his eyes and came up behind Kai looking at the phoenix's reflection. Kai looked up and in the mirror their eyes met and locked "I need time to think"

"You can have all the time in the world, it won't help" Tala replied coldly.

Kai's eyes narrowed as he glared at Tala's reflection "and what is that supposed to mean?"

Tala gave a small smile, a cold callous smile devoid of any amusement "it means that you may think of a way to escape, but you won't carry it through" the ice blue eyes stared in to Kai's red "you're his slave, Kai. You'll never disobey him"

A look in Kai's eyes flashed, "you have no right to call me slave, not after the years you spent being Boris's number one solider"

"But I escaped that fate, Kai. You'll never escape your grandfather, not even if you run to the opposite side of the world" Tala leant over Kai resting his hands on Kai's shoulders so he could whisper in the phoenix's ear "no matter where in the world you are you will always obey him" their bodies were pressed together and Tala's crude smile was all the phoenix could see in the mirror.

"Watch me" Kai whispered his eyes sparking "I'll escape, I'll even leave you behind in a blooded heap"

Tala laughed "liar. You say that, but it's not true" he turned his mouth to the side Kai's face, his lips brushed against the shell of the phoenix's ear and he breathed "you might escape from this Manor, but you'll still spend ten minutes every morning putting those blue marks on your face. And do you want to know why you'll do that?" Tala turned his blue eyes back to the mirror "because when you were five years old that's what your grandfather told you to do"

Kai's jaw tightened; Tala's words were getting under his skin and he resented it, Tala's breath felt hot against his neck which tingled excitedly "go to hell"

Tala's lips curved again "I take it I'm right"

Kai snapped; he jerked his shoulder and jammed his elbow back, ramming it in to Tala's stomach. Tala took a step back buckling with old pain and new; normally he could have stopped Kai's attack, but it was too soon, too much. He barely had time to move as Kai's fist reached out for him, but just in time Tala's hand caught Kai's centimetres away.

They both froze.

Kai's rock like fist tightened as Tala gently pushed it away from his face "don't ever talk to me like that again" Kai's voice was low but Tala caught every word.

He looked at the phoenix standing in front of him; he saw the anger within Kai, but experience told him there was more under that fury; he'd got too close to the truth and this was Kai's way of telling him to back off. His eyes left Kai's face and trailed down the phoenix's neck, over the sharp collarbone now visible since Kai had loosened his shirt. Carefully he took a step closer and caught the red eyes once again with his own, involuntarily lifting his hand as if to touch Kai's face.

Kai's eyes never left Tala's. But he felt the movement of Tala's hand and yet…he did not move away; he stood there, fixed on Tala's gaze, and becoming increasingly aware of Tala's hand, the long slender fingers that drifted closer with each passing breath.

Tala was barely conscious of what he was doing; there was something indescribable about Kai, something that fascinated the wolf. Soundlessly he took a step towards Kai; they continued to stare at each other, both too close for comfort though both refused to back down. The air was too heavy, too thick and it was-

There was a loud sharp knock on the door "Oi! What are you two doing in there?" Zip demanded through the door "come out!"

Tala stepped back from the phoenix with an unsure expression for once covering his face; he lowered his hand but seemed not to know what quite to do with it, he clenched it as if fighting with himself. His eyes became icy once again and he turned to the door "just remember, you have both our lives on the line"

He left the bathroom and shut the door behind him before turning to a very suspicious Zip.

"What were you doing?" Zip asked guardedly.

Tala thought about this.

"Planning your imminent demise" he replied in a dark serious voice.

He walked passed Zip, whose face had stuck halfway between distaste and disbelief, and sat down on the bed nearest the window dragging a hand down his face; laying back he looked up at the ceiling above him absently running his fingers across his palm almost trying to imagine the skin that had been inches away from his touch.

Zip, having recovered from Tala's less than appropriate comment, knocked loudly on the door again "Hiwatari, get out of there! Voltaire wants you downstairs to eat dinner!"

There was a momentary pause, during which Tala smirked: he knew what was coming. Kai silently opened the door and looked at Zip straight in the eye; once the phoenix was sure he had Zip's full attention he said coldly "you may have control over where I go and what I do because of this whole situation but you do not, under any circumstances, order me around"

"Now-" Zip began but Kai cut across him like a hot knife through snow.

"I shall decide when I shall descend the stairs, not you" with that phoenix retreated back in to the bathroom and shut the door in Zip's face.

"Ahh, the Hiwatari pride" Tala drawled "never ceases to fail"

"Oh shut up, Valkov!" snapped Zip "before I pull my gun on you!"

Tala snorted "oh come now, surely you know gun point does not scare me, it's becoming to be a hobby of mine"

"You say that now but you might spout something different when I fill your brain with bullets!" snarled Zip.

"Let me tell you a story" Tala answered, "then maybe you'll believe me"

"Please, don't bother yourself!"

"When Kai, Bryan, Spencer, Ian and I were all residing at the Abbey Boris would lock us in a room with one gun and one bullet" Tala sat up and looked at his hand remembering the large and surprisingly heavy weight of the gun in his hand "one by one we would pick up this gun, point it at our temple and fire" Tala flicked his eyes to meet Zip's "once a year we would do this, it both scared us and attracted us. The suspense, the stinking fear, the dread of the death, the prospect of escaping the Abbey. It was like a drug. It was always so intense that we would find ourselves anticipating the event weeks beforehand"

Zip had to stop himself from taking a step back as Tala's harsh stare shot right through him.

Tala's lips curved upwards in a callous smile "for years we did this and not one of us died. There are six rounds in a gun, there were five of us and we all had one go each. For years we did this and each time the bullet would be in the last take which none of us took. It was like a rule, if that bullet was in the last shot none of us would touch it, it seemed to lose its excitement when we knew where the bullet was"

The bathroom door opened and Kai walked out his shirt fastened back up "then, on the day after the Demolition Boys were defeated in the championships, I left the Bladebreakers and went to join them for one last game" he continued the story and caught Zip's attention with a jolt "it was like a proper ceremony, our last time to play the game. We had no need to play it anymore because we were free. We all thought we'd survive this"

"One by one we took the shot, without even thinking about it" Tala said enjoying every word and the marred look in Zip's face "put the gun to our head and fired, and each time the gun clicked"

"Ian was the last to take the shot" Kai walked to the table by the window and helped himself to a glass of wine "he didn't even think about it, he thought he was free. Free from the Abbey. Free to live his own life. Free to do what he wanted" Kai leant against the table and sipped from the glass "he put the gun to his head, and bang"

"The bullet went straight in to his brain and killed him before he'd even hit the floor" Tala finished as he stood from his bed and joined Kai by the window "so you see" he turned back to Zip "I don't fear guns"

"None of us do" Kai whispered.

"Of course, dying ourselves and watching our teammates get hurt are two different things" Tala glanced at Kai "which is why we're all here now"

Kai ignored Tala and put his empty glass down "now" he walked to the door and looked at Zip expectantly "didn't you say something about dinner?"

* * *

Ray was freezing.

No, that wasn't quite true. To be freezing one had to be aware feeling cold. But Ray was so cold he didn't know he was cold. It was dark. He guessed from the last time he'd checked his watch (about three minutes ago, his constant checking was becoming compulsive) it was nearing midnight. He was currently lying curled up on the beaten and battered sofa buried under three blankets; he hadn't had anything to eat meaning his stomach reminded him of this every so often. Bryan had stomped off upstairs and barricaded himself in his room leaving Hiro and Ray to sort themselves out downstairs.

Hiro was currently lying on the floor using a lumpy old mattress and a few blankets; Ray wondered if he was asleep but seriously doubted it, no one could sleep in this cold. He blew in his hands trying to heat them and pushed them under his t-shirt seeking the warmth of his own body, but his hands were so cold that it just made his body shiver.

He couldn't take this any longer.

He pushed aside his blankets, stood and felt his way to where Hiro lay before diving under Hiro's blanket where he curled up and shivered, gasping as Hiro's body heat felt almost too hot.

In the darkness Hiro smiled with small amusement "cold?"

"Cold doesn't even come close" Ray's voice came muffled from under the blanket "I bet it's twenty degrees colder in here than out there"

"Hmm possibly"

"Do you mind me sharing?"

"No, not at all" Hiro yawned "it's a lot warmer with you here"

"I'm sorry about all this" Ray's head popped out of the blanket and then he decided it was too cold and disappeared back under the blanket.

"What on earth for?"

"It's my fault you're here at all, you shouldn't even be involved in this"

"Don't be silly. You really think I was going to let you gallivant off to Russia all alone with Bryan?"

"Well no, but…you have your own life back in Japan and I just ruined that in one night. And what about Tyson and the rest of your family? They won't know where you are, they'll be worried"

"Oh I'm always going off without telling anyone" Hiro waved this away "they won't notice I'm gone"

"But what about your girlfriend?"

Hiro blinked in confusion "girlfriend?"

Ray's head appeared again "yes. Won't she be worried about you?"

Hiro blinked again "I don't have a girlfriend"

"You don't?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'd notice if I suddenly started sleeping with girls," Hiro pointed out "I would definitely notice the differences from what I usually sleep with"

Ray titled his head in the dark "what do you mean?"

Hiro paused and then figured he may as well come clear "well, the reason I don't have a girlfriend is because I'm gay" he said calmly.

There was a pause.

"Oh" said Ray.

Another pause.

"Do you have a problem with that?" asked Hiro.

"No, of course not! It's just…" Ray trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Well…Tyson said you had a girlfriend"

"He _what_?"

"Hmm"

"Are you sure?"

"Certainly. I clearly remember he bragging about how she pretty and sexy she was"

"That little-!" Hiro growled in the dark "I swear one day I'm going to box that little twat's ears!"

"So you don't have a girlfriend?"

"No!"

"Wow. Tyson was really keen on the detail, going on about her long legs and blonde hair. He kept telling us we'd all be jealous"

"Oh he did, did he?"

"And he said you totally loved her"

"_Really_"

Ray paused "so…if you don't have a girlfriend then why did Tyson say you did?"

"Tyson likes marmite, why does Tyson _do_ anything?" was the elder Granger's harsh but fair comment.

"Did he know you were gay?"

"I told dad and grandpa so whether they told Tyson I don't know"

"But why didn't you tell him?"

"You see Lee as a brother, right? Would you tell him if you were gay?"

Ray thought about this "I don't know. I suppose I would be scared to but…I think I would" he spoke quietly.

"Then you're braver than I am" Hiro snorted "I can't stand the thought of Tyson creeping around squealing every time he saw me and acted as if he was going to be sick"

"Would he really do that?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to take the risk. Not yet anyway"

Ray rested his head on the old and slightly foul smelling pillow "surely he wouldn't. Tyson usually accepts things so easily"

"Possibly. But I'd rather Tyson walked in on me making out with someone" Hiro grinned evilly "much more fun"

"That's harsh!"

"But still fun"

Ray chuckled softly.

* * *

Zip opened one eye and looked at the pair of sleeping Russians in the room; both Tala and Kai were asleep, or they looked asleep at least. Zip stood carefully and slipped a hand in to his front pocket to produce the key to the bedroom door; he would lock Tala and Kai in, then go and find out why Voltaire wanted Kai so badly.

If he knew that then he would have a chance at bargaining with Voltaire; it would give him a chance to save his son. Ray may be disgusted to find that his father had brought him up on money gained by beating children, but that did not mean Zip loved his son any less. The only reason that Ray was in danger was that Boris knew that as long has he had Ray's life hanging in the line he had Zip under control; Zip hated Boris for that. He had always hated Boris but the fact that Boris was using Ray as a way of control cut through Zip to his core. He would not allow his son to be in danger because of him.

Thus, he would find the reason why Voltaire wanted Kai. Zip knew no one had any idea why Voltaire had taken such a sudden interest in a grandson he'd hated and loathed for years, not even Boris know which was surprising. Zip had no idea what the secret reason might be but he knew where to start looking.

In Voltaire's office.

The one Voltaire kept locked and secret. No one was allowed in there. And what made that more interesting was the fact that recently, a few days before Voltaire had made his wish to retrieve his grandson known, the security on that office had intensified. Voltaire no longer allowed anyone to even knock on the door, the cleaners were expressly forbidden to keep away from that room. When Voltaire was in that office the whole world was locked out.

Voltaire wanted that room kept from everyone.

Voltaire had a secret hidden in that room.

Zip was going to find it.

But when he found it he would scarcely believe it.

And he would be signing his own death sentence.

* * *

Uh oh, looks like Zip might stumble upon something he really shouldn't find out.

What is it?

You'll find out!

Normally I don't base a whole scene round an OC but this was necessary.

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki

Merry Christmas!

And a Happy New Year!


	7. Critical Looks Of Discovery

**Review Replies**  
Lhune: Thanks very much for your review! I liked the Tala Kai part too, and there's another one in this chapter too so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for your review, all shall be revealed...though not necessarily soon, haha!

Suzanne: Thank you so much for your review! Yeah, I think it's kinda sweet what Zip is doing just to protect Ray, though it is hindering Tala and Kai somewhat. I think I've said this before, but if I haven't, I had a good Christmas and I hope you did too! Thanks again!

* * *

Hey Peeps! Ok, I get the feeling this chapter is long overdue...or maybe not, it's only been a couple of months.

Anywho, here I am!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of its characters.

WARNINGS: Warped ideas throughout. Bad language. Yaoi scenes throughout.

I did have this typed up a few days ago but I was kinda distracted by my brand new SUPERSIZED FLATSCREEN LCD TV WITH HD DEFINITION AND SUPER SONIC SOUND...I LOVE my TV! And also I had a problem with the naming of this chapter.

Uh, I take great care in naming my chapter headings, I like to think they give the chapter an extra meaning. This chapter heading, however, decided it was going to be a bastard and I changed it like seven times before I came up with anything I even liked. I'm still not sure about it, but it is only a chapter heading and it shouldn't take anything out of the story...at least I hope not.

So, here we are.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hateful Pleasures **

**Chapter Seven: Critical Looks Of Discovery**

Bryan let loose an annoyed sigh when there was a tentative knock at the door; he sat up in his bed and leaned over to the side table scowling at the early morning light shining in through the window, pulling open the drawer he began to search through the crap and things that had lain in that drawer for years. Dust had collected in a thin soft layer and it fluttered up in gentle clouds as the falcon disturbed it.

There was another quiet knock on the door.

Bryan groaned "what!" he snapped out in irritation while he continued to hunt through the drawer.

The door to his room slowly opened and Ray peered in cautiously "can I come in?" he asked delicately.

"Whatever!" Bryan was now pushing his hand to the back of the drawer still in search.

Ray stepped over the threshold of the doorway and carefully shut the door behind him; he stood there unsure of what to do next as Bryan's infuriation grew with each passing second.

The falcon was all but naked, save for a pair of boxers, and the strong muscle tensed in Bryan's growing anger; but it was the tattoos Ray couldn't take his eyes from, the inked in falcon spread over Bryan's back, its wings twisted round Bryan's arms and its beak peered over his shoulder. On the back of Bryan's right hand a thick black cross was emblazed and, lastly, a Russian word was scored on Bryan's right upper arm.

It was the falcon that Ray was so fascinated by; the sharp beak was opened in a raucous cry while its sharp eyes seemed to fill with hate.

"_Govno_!" Bryan growled and expostulated with a few more Russian insults before he managed to locate the things he'd been looking for; dragging out a small battered cardboard box he flipped back the lid and pulled out an ancient looking fag.

Throwing the box on his bed he placed the fag between his lips and held up the lighter; the small flame flicked gently against his breath before he lit the fag and dropped the lighter on his bed also. Taking in a drag he closed his eyes in pleasure before turning back to the young man standing by the door and making the place look untidy.

"What?"

"Uhh…well" Ray paused and clasped his hands together as he thought through his next words "I wanted to thank you"

Bryan raised his eyebrows and blew out a perfect smoke ring before taking the fag from his mouth and tapping the ash on to the floor with his finger.

Having got no response Ray decided to continue, "I figured that you really don't want to be here, and I know you hate me but you're still protecting me, so, thank you"

Bryan still said nothing and merely took another drag.

Ray sighed; it was no more than he'd been expecting, and part of him wondered why he was actually bothering to do this at all. It wasn't like Bryan wanted to protect him; he was only doing this because Kai had told him to "Hiro thinks I should stay here while he goes in to town to buy us supplies" the neko-jin said searching round for another subject "he thinks it'll be safer as there's a chance Boris doesn't know he's here"

Bryan shrugged "Boris knows Hiro's here"

Ray frowned "why do you say that?"

"Because Boris knows everything" the falcon dropped his half finished fag on the floor; he watched it smoulder for a moment before pressing his bare foot down and crushing it "there's actually no point in protecting you because Boris going to find you anyway"

Catching the resentful tone in the Russian's voice Ray decided to throw his nervousness in to the winds "look, I know you don't want to be here and you'd rather be with Tala and Kai so I'm sorry for being a pain to you. If you want, you could just leave me here and go off to wherever it is Kai has gone"

"You wouldn't let me do that" Bryan spoke gruffly and looked up from squashing the dead fag "you'd follow me, to see you could _help_ and end up making matters worse"

Ray folded his arms and his brow wrinkled "I'm smart enough to know that this isn't my fight" he replied coolly "whatever is going on, the best thing for me to do is lay low until Kai tells me it's safe"

"You have a brain? I hadn't noticed," sneered Bryan "that is a surprise, and I thought you had to be stupid to be a part of the Bladebreakers"

Ray ignored this "does Kai actually know where we are?" he asked instead "because if he doesn't, how do you expect him to contact us to tell us it's safe?"

Bryan didn't reply and turned to his wardrobe which he pulled open and dragged out a top.

"You already plan to go to Tala and Kai, don't you?" Ray guessed, "you're going to join your team anyway, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"Well, hopefully Boris will find us and kill you, or do whatever it is he wants to do, and that will take all pressure off me" the falcon replied, he looked at the neko-jin "why does Boris want you anyway?"

Now it was Ray's turn not to answer; he looked away from Bryan and bit his lip. If Bryan ever found out that Zip was Ray's father he would surely lose it, he'd probably rip Ray in half with his bare hands. Ray pushed that away; he didn't want to think about his father, it turned his stomach every time. The revelation that all his life Ray had been living off rewards paid because his father beat children for punishment caused Ray to shudder at the very thought, and, to make it worse, Kai, Bryan and Tala had been three of those children his father had punished. Ray looked back up and tried to find something that would distract Bryan from his question "what did you mean, whatever it is Boris would want to do?"

Bryan's mouth curved in to a sadistic sneer as he pulled aside another top and looked at it critically "you're his type, neko"

"His type?" Ray asked confused.

Bryan looked over at him "did Kai never tell you what Boris did to those boys that were his _type_?"

"No"

Bryan gave a dry laugh and dropped the top as he turned to Ray; he walked up to the neko-jin and locked their gazes "he likes boys like you" Bryan leaned in closer "the pretty ones" Bryan raised his hand and brushed his fingers across Ray's lips "he likes to touch them, likes to have his way with them" Bryan turned his head and whispered in Ray's ear "likes to hear them scream"

Ray took a step back from the falcon looking horrified but Bryan had trapped him up against the door and Ray couldn't reach for the handle without seeming cowardly.

"He used to let me sit in the room while he took his pleasure from his boys" Bryan continued, "he said it was my privilege to hear them scream, he said it was my honour to watch them bleed. He said it was their reward. If they did something bad they were beaten, but if they did something right and they were pretty then Boris would take him to his room-"

"Shut up" Ray whispered.

"-He would call for me, tie me to a chair and make me watch. He said it would toughen me up, he said it would teach me that lust was for others and not for myself" now Bryan caged Ray in placing his hands on either side of Ray's head; his naked body seemed to fill the neko-jin's vision and Ray pressed himself harder against the door as Bryan continued "I had to watch Boris rape, and molest, all these boys so I quickly learnt which were Boris's type"

"Shut up" Ray said again.

"All who were Boris's favourites went out of their way to do something that would anger Boris, because, after all, the punishments were just so much better than the rewards"

"I said shut up"

Bryan leered in to Ray's face "as I said. You're just his type: pretty, with an emotional face and a slender figure-"

"I told you to shut up!" Ray snapped.

Bryan's grin widened "what's the matter? Don't like the thought of Boris touching you?"

Ray's jaw tightened "I came in here to thank you for your help, I've done that so I'm going to leave you now"

The falcon pulled back from the neko-jin "feel free"

Ray didn't waste any time; he scrambled round reaching for the handle, he didn't even notice slicing his finger open on a splinter until he'd slammed the door on Bryan and shut the sneering falcon from his sight.

He stayed there for a moment and let out the breath he'd been holding; holding up his hand he noticed the blood dribble from the tip of his finger.

The things Bryan had said, were they true?

Had Kai been subjected to-

Ray stopped the question before he could finish it and he decided he didn't want to know.

"Are you alright?" Hiro, who had come out from the bathroom fresh from a shower, stopped by him "you seem a little freaked out"

"I'm fine" Ray gave a rather wide grin that only made Hiro suspect something was wrong "Bryan's just a scary person in the morning"

* * *

Tala walked in to the bathroom and shut the door in Zip's face; locking it he turned to the steam that gently floated from behind the shower curtain, the bathroom was hot and steamy causing the redhead to tug at his collar uncomfortably.

From behind the shower an irritated voice asked, "what did I say about privacy?"

"Oh come on, none of us ever got privacy in the Abbey. You should be used to it by now" Tala replied coolly as he leant against the wall.

"Just because I'm used to having no privacy doesn't mean I'm not allowed privacy" Kai answered back washing soap from his hair and letting the scorching water run down his body.

"You know this is the only place we can talk" the wolf retorted. He pushed a strand of hair from his face and tugged at his collar again before saying "I presume you weren't asleep last night"

"Of course I was, I figured my grandfather loves me too much to send an assassin in to my room" was Kai's cynical response.

Tala rolled his eyes "well, seeing as you were awake you would have heard Zip leave the room"

"He did? And here was me thinking he'd just turned invisible for the night"

"Alright, enough with the sarcasm" Tala droned "God, I don't know how the Bladebreakers put up with you"

"Most of the time they're too dumb to understand the concept of sarcasm" Kai replied turning the temperature down slightly and turning his face up to meet the cascade of water.

"Well whatever" Tala wiped the damp vapour from his forehead "point is, if Zip is going to make nightly escapades then that's our best time to get out of here"

"I wonder where he's going" Kai mused softly "he seems different, as if he doesn't like what he's doing"

"Kai, now is not the time to study the personality differences of Zip" Tala sighed, "we have the perfect chance to escape tonight if Zip leaves us again"

"I want to stay"

"Of course you do. We can't escape any other time because-" Tala stopped abruptly; striding forward he wrenched the shower curtain back "_what_?"

Both the wolf and the phoenix froze.

Tala couldn't move; there Kai was, standing before him, water running down his figure and dripping from his hair which had been pushed back from his face. His square shoulders were tense and his posture on the offensive as Tala continued to stare, unable to tear his gaze away. Tala found his hand tightening in to a fist; he'd seen Kai's chest hitch when Tala had pulled back the curtain, and now Kai stood there the emotionless mask falling back in to place as Tala prolonged the exposure for more seconds than was necessary. Kai's body was pronounced, the toned muscles taunt as his chest rose and fell with the rhythm of breath; the sharp bone of his hips moved slightly as Kai reached forward and pulled the shower curtain back across with impatience.

Tala turned his back to the shower his eyes shut as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand again; he swallowed and clenched his teeth as he fought to regain some control of his voice. He covered his mouth with a hand to silence the hiss of breath as his racing heart slowed its pace; shudders ran down his spine and he grated his teeth in an attempt to distract his mind from the body behind the shower curtain.

"You were saying?" he asked in a constricted voice as he leant back against the wall suppressing another shudder.

There was a pause before Kai replied, the silence filled only by running water, "I want to stay"

"Yes, that's what I thought you said" Tala slipped a hand in to his pocket where he felt the sharp edge of his beyblade, he brought it out and held it in his hand tightly watching as his knuckles turned white "and are you going to explain to me why you want to stay?"

"Something is going on and I want to find out what" Kai turned off the shower and his hand appeared round the curtain as he reached for the towels.

"I knew you were going to say that" Tala muttered under his breath before asking "have you any idea what you will be discovering?"

"No" a towel disappeared in to the shower "but there's something wrong, something is different from before. I intend to learn what that is"

"Great" the wolf's tone was less than delighted.

* * *

"Good morning, Kai"

"Good morning, grandfather"

"Good morning, Tala"

Tala said nothing but merely sat down at the table next to Kai who had taken his seat on the left end of the table, as far away from his grandfather as he could possibly get without actually walking from the room. This scene reminded Kai of old times he realised as Voltaire took his place at the right end of the table; the servants slipped silently and professionally round the room, not daring to make a sound. The clock ticked loudly and almost echoed in the large cold room that was the dining hall; the large windows behind Voltaire looked out over the large gardens, out in these gardens could be seen more servants who were erecting a marquee in preparation for the dinner party Voltaire had organised for that evening.

In fact, there was only one difference in this picture that reminded Kai of the danger Tala was in; Boris and Zip were standing by the wall seemingly in deep discussion, Kai aimed a glare at his grandfather. Voltaire would never let Kai forget the threat hanging over Tala's head.

The phoenix's red eyes flashed to the wolf now tucking in to buttered toast with an air of great boredom, trust Tala to never take a perilous situation seriously; it wasn't that Kai wanted to put the noose round Tala's neck, what he really wanted was to escape from this place.

But that wouldn't take the danger from Tala.

It wouldn't stop Voltaire from hunting Kai down again.

That brought Kai back to the question that was beginning to plague him.

Why did Voltaire want him?

And why so suddenly?

What had happened to make his grandfather so eager to keep Kai in his presence?

Kai wondered if Boris knew what the secret was, but he doubted it; Voltaire used Boris like his puppet and he'd never made the mistake of telling Boris more than the man needed to know. Kai breathed a small sigh and figured he was going to have to stay here if he wanted to know the truth, despite the danger to Tala.

To escape would only start the game of cat and mouse once more.

And Kai didn't believe in running away.

There was a scuffle by the wall and the phoenix turned his head slightly to look at Boris and Zip; what he had taken for a discussion between two villains seemed to have turned in to something else, there was no mistaking that threatening glare on Boris's face and no denying the almost frightened expression marring Zip's face.

Kai frowned as he studied the face of a man he'd taken to be a monster; there was something different about Zip, he wasn't the emotionless distant bastard Kai remembered.

There was something vulnerable about Zip now, though Kai couldn't place it; he continued to watch the pair by the wall as Zip snarled something in return to a jibe Boris had given. Kai strained his hearing in order to capture the almost silent words.

"_Don't you dare touch my son_!" Zip's look of anger was fractured by the hint of terror in his voice.

Boris's smile was sadistic, he knew he had the power "then do as I say, do as I say and your precious son will not be touched"

"I am already doing what you wish!"

"Yes, but you will not tell me where your son is. I want him here with me, Zip, I want him here so I can keep an eye on him and make sure you obey your orders"

"I've already told you, I don't know where he is!"

"I'm sure that's not true" Boris raised his eyebrows "you must know, you are his father and he trusts you…doesn't he?"

Zip faltered and his mouth opened and closed in silent unspoken words.

"Ahh, he does not trust you, does he?" Boris's smile grew "I suppose that's since he discovered you work for me" Boris chuckled softly "how sad. To lose the love of your son must be so painful…maybe when we find him I can explain to him I'm not such a bad person, I'm sure we could be such _good_ friends"

Something in Boris's tone made Zip bare his teeth in a snarl "I will kill you before I allow you to use my son for your own pleasure!"

"Ohh, forgive me. I cannot help myself" Boris laughed in Zip's face again "after all…your son is such a pretty boy"

Kai had frozen in place as he stared at his plate his red eyes wide as a realization hit him like a ton of bricks "no…"

Tala, who had been listening only to his own thoughts, looked up and his brow furrowed at the phoenix's expression "what?"

Kai's eyes found themselves staring at Zip with new fascination "it couldn't be…"

* * *

-gasp- How is Kai going to deal with the revelation that Zip's son is actually Ray? And how will Tala react when he finds out? Will Zip be able to protect his son's 'virtue' from Boris?

Hmm, I was going to have Boris lust after Kai...but, no matter how I try, I just can't see Kai letting Boris near him. For one thing, Kai knows what Boris is capable of, and Kai has been trained by Boris so he knows how to defend himself from Boris whereas Ray doesn't and Ray also doesn't know how manipulating Boris can be. That's what I feel anyway.

So, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review!

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	8. The Demon That Smiles

**Review Replies  
**Lhune: Thanks so much for your review!! I'm glad you liked the shower scene, I didn't want to over do it so I tried hard to make it sound right! There ain't much yaoi-ness between Tala and Kai in this chapter, but there's a little past about the Abbey. And hopefully it's interesting, haha! As for Ray, I have his side of the story all planned out! Thanks once more for your wonderful review!

Suzanne: Thank you for your review! I think Zip should just kill Boris too, but if he did that then my story would be considerably shorter, haha! I'm always like that in movies, I'm watching the good guy just inches away from the bad guy who is daring him to kill him and the good guy never does, it annoys me every time, haha! But if the good guy did just kill the bad guy then movies would be like five mintues long...anyway, I've totally got off the point. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks again for your review!

* * *

HEY PEOPLE! I'M BACK!

Well, it feels like it's been a while. But I think I'm FINALLY getting over my writer's block because it only took me two days to finish this chapter instead of three weeks, I was well pleased with myself when I got it done. And I'm quite proud of this one, I think it's my longest so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters. Any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

WARNINGS: Warped ideas throughout. Yaoi-ness throughout. Bad language throughout.

So I've been kinda distracted lately, what with becoming totally obessed with Bleach (Toshiro and Renji, woo!) and having this damn writer's block, so it felt good to finally just sit down and get a chapter written out. Not that I wasn't disturbed, interuptions always happen when you just want to concentrate. It always happens to me!

Anyway, thank you to all who have read, and reviewed/alerted/favourited, this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hateful Pleasures**

**Chapter Eight: The Demon That Smile**s

The snow sparkled in the afternoon sunlight as the wolf and Kai walked through the gardens in silence; Tala was walking slow, the beating he'd had on the railings of the Abbey had finally caught up with him. The cold had abated the pain for a while, but now his back ached, his legs felt stiff and every movement was tentative and jolted as the wolf's body tried instinctively to avoid as much pain as possible. His teeth gritted as pain flared once more. It hurt to square his shoulders and take it like a man.

"If you're in pain then go back inside" Kai said emotionlessly "my grandfather wants you alive so he can use you against me, he will understand if you want to stay in the warmth"

"Do I _look_ like I wanted your opinion!" Tala snapped wincing as turning his head to glare at the phoenix jarred his neck.

"It is clear you are in pain, I thought it would be easier for you if you stayed inside"

"If I want your thoughts I'll ask for them!"

"Fine"

The lack of interest in Kai's voice pissed the wolf off and he snarled "I wouldn't be in this pain if it wasn't for you! I got this beating because I wouldn't tell Boris where you were!"

"Your point being?"

"My point being it was all a waste of time seeing as we're under the ever watchful eyes of Voltaire- _arrgh_!" Tala stopped mid-sentence with a growl of pain, his hand automatically gripped his shoulder as the pain throbbed angrily.

"You shouldn't get so angry, the excessive movement will only open your wounds"

"I'm only angry because I'm walking through a garden full of men ready to shoot me should I make one move they don't like!" the wolf hissed "if we had made a plan to escape this accursed place then I wouldn't be so pissed- _oh for fucks sake_!" he fumed as he stumbled when his right knee buckled "dammit! One small walk down a path and I'm all over the place!"

"It's the exercise" Kai told him as if speaking to a stupid boy "you haven't walked much since you got here, your body hasn't exerted much energy so you haven't-"

"I don't need your claptrap!" Tala interrupted waspishly "I know exactly why my body is playing up!"

"Then stop complaining" Kai said fixing his eyes back on the man walking five feet ahead of them "I'm not interested in your petty woes"

Tala's mouth opened and closed as he failed to think up an appropriate answer; he staggered forward, lurching when his spine screamed at him "next time, _I'll just tell Boris where you are_!" he breathed fierily.

"Fine. I did not ask for your assistance in concealing my location" Kai replied seemingly unaware of the murderous glare Tala sent his way. Instead he was focussed on Zip's back; the man was walking silently, evidently deep in thought, he hadn't said anything to Tala and Kai since they had left the Manor to walk around its grounds.

Kai knew why they were made to walk in the gardens for two hours; it was a statement to other enemies of Voltaire, the whole world knew the old monster had been after his grandson, and spies would see Kai wandering in the grounds of Voltaire's Manor, the word would speed back to Voltaire's enemies…and the world would know Kai was under Voltaire's control.

It pissed Kai off that Voltaire had him so tightly bound; but there was no question of doing anything about the situation, not with Tala's life hanging in the balance. Regardless of his lack of care to Tala's pain the phoenix would never allow anything happen to the wolf: even now he could see the sniper placed at the darkened window, just waiting for the chance to kill Tala with one shot.

That didn't matter anyhow, because Kai had no intention of disobeying his grandfather…at least, not now. Something was wrong, something was different and Kai was intent on discovering what it was. He'd already discovered why Zip was under Boris control: part of him still couldn't quite place Ray as being the son of this animal, but the more he thought about it, the more he pushed away the strangeness, the more the theory made sense.

If Ray was Zip's son it would explain why Zip had changed so dramatically; it was clear Ray knew what his father was, now Kai had understood what Ray had kept from him, he understood why Ray had kept that information from him. Boris had paid Zip to beat children, Kai included, and Ray had lived off the rewards.

"He hates you, doesn't he?"

Zip's reaction was sudden; he halted abruptly and span round to face the phoenix his eyes widening in alarm "what?" his voice was wary, but there was that hint of panic that Kai had heard before, he could almost smell the fear.

"Ray. He hates you, doesn't he?" the phoenix said again "somehow, he found out about you. Maybe Boris went to see him to find out where I was, he told Ray what you were. Now Ray knows, and he hates you"

"Shut up" Zip whispered "shut up, Hiwatari, or you'll regret it! You'll pay!"

"Empty threats, Zip, what will you do?" Kai replied.

Zip's eyes flashed, "you won't want to find out!" he hissed, anger steamed his voice but still Kai caught the taint of horror.

"Am I scaring you, Zip?" he asked "what scares you more? The fact that I know Ray is your son? Or what I'm going to do when I get my hands on him?"

Zip glared fiercely "don't you dare threaten my son!" he took a step forward to Kai whose eyes never left him-

"Son?"

Both Zip and Kai paused, as one they turned their heads to the redhead who stood his body twisted as he turned his gaze to Zip and Kai. The phoenix study Tala's expression; sometimes the wolf could be more unreadable than himself. Kai realised he didn't know what Tala's reaction would be.

"Son?" Tala repeated "Ray Kon? That's Ray? Ray Kon is your son?"

"Tala" Kai's voice was light, but the threat was there to see; the phoenix was telling the wolf to stay, warning Tala not to make another move. But Kai's one word warning came too late: Tala had cracked.

A realisation was dawning on the wolf; in the Abbey the more children Zip punished the more he was paid – it had been a fact he'd often taken pleasure in taunting Tala with. That money, that money Zip had been paid to drive his fist in to Tala's stomach again and again, had supported Zip; it was his livelihood for him and the family the Abbey had known he had. Many a time, when Tala had been slumped in a dark cold corner his thin limbs weak and shaking, he had wondered what family Zip had, had wondered what pleasure that family indulged because he was lying on the floor crying. What family had lived on the blood he'd given them?

Anger emblazed the wolf's mind; an uncontrollable anger that swept away any reason or rationale, it didn't matter if Ray had never known, it didn't matter that he regretted every gift he'd ever received from his father. His temper increased, fuelled by his throbbing body that had once again suffered at the hands of the man standing just feet away from him.

But it wasn't Zip he saw in his mind.

In his head he could Ray, a small child, cheering happily over toys and presents his father presented to him after returning from a far off land that Ray could barely comprehend. Ray Kon. That smile Tala had seen so many times, that smile only existed because of Tala's pain. That fond look that overtook Ray's golden eyes whenever he contemplated his happy childhood, happy only because Tala had cried and begged for mercy.

All of this sped through Tala's brain in a matter of seconds, his body was numb, his mouth barely able to shape the words pressing down on him like a heavy weight "Ray Kon is the reason you beat me?" his voice was a whisper, a hiss colder than the high winds billowing the soft white clouds above "Ray Kon is the reason I can survive a lashing and still laugh because I'm so _fucking_ used to the pain!"

Zip didn't answer; if he'd had something to say then the words died on his lips as his eyes came to meet the wolf's in a locked stare he found himself powerless to escape. His face was open, the fear was easily read now; his mouth opened and shut like a fish gasping for water as if he was trying to speak, some words that would save the situation and redeem his son from any sin.

"Tala" Kai hadn't moved, it had been a long time since he'd seen such a dark look take Tala's face; the last time had been the day Boris had taken Kai's arm, the phoenix had been eight years old and hadn't been at the Abbey for a year. Tala had been there for a lot longer, he had four times the strength of any child his age and his power in those days had been fed by his will to survive. At the time Bryan hadn't known them, Spencer and Ian hadn't arrived yet; Kai had been the first person to look at Tala, it had been a connection that had lasted, it had helped them survive through the pain and misery.

But that day, it would have been the first time Kai would have had to submit to Boris; there had always been something about Boris that had awed Kai, he hadn't known whether to worship him or fear him. Boris had been the darkened God in Kai's black world.

That had changed the day Boris had taken Kai by the arm and had told him that Kai was special; Kai hadn't known what to make of it, he thought he should be proud, but instinct had warned him of something foul. It had been then Tala had attacked; he'd known what Boris wanted, he'd known why Kai was special to that man. He'd attacked Boris, latching his teeth on to the hand that held Kai by the arm.

His assault hadn't lasted; with one swipe Boris had knocked Tala backwards, the wolf had hit his head against the wall and had slumped. But it had been enough, it had alerted Kai; yes, Kai had been dragged in to a private room. But he hadn't submitted to Boris with his own choice: that day Kai had learnt to fight the man who forced him down, that day Kai had learnt that the man smiling above him was a demon.

"Tala" his voice hardened now, frosting with foreboding. That smiling demon would have foreseen a situation like this, he would have a plan, and he would be watching them. The phoenix took a step forward giving Tala another subtle hint to stay his mounting fury.

It was too subtle.

Tala launched himself forward, reaching for the man who was the only one he could vent his wrath; his teeth were bared, halfway between a manic laugh and a snarl. His clawed hands wanted to grab that face and ripped it in two: he wanted to make that man feel _pain_. His reasoning was senseless, there was no logic in his urge to pull a human apart, but he didn't need logic.

Kai wasn't sure at what point he'd moved forward, in between Zip and Tala; neither was he sure why he was bothering to protect a man he wished to rot in hell, but that didn't matter. He just knew he had to keep Tala from Zip. But it was all happening so fast and he knew he was already too late.

Events were pulled from their grasps. Kai had underestimated his grandfather's need to keep control over them all.

There was a shout, a shot, and then Tala wasn't flying at Zip but falling; plunging in to Kai as the bullet struck his body. Blood spattered Kai's face as he was dragged down by Tala's weight; he thudded to the ground a stone ramming in to the small of his back, but he wasn't aware of anything…save the dulling light in Tala's eyes.

* * *

"Ray, where are we going?" Hiro asked as he struggled through the deep soft snow after the neko-jin who strode ahead "we should go back. Bryan doesn't know where we are, and we don't know how safe it is out here"

"Just a little further" Ray called over his shoulder as he clambered easily up the rising hillside.

"We should go back" Hiro insisted.

Ray sighed and turned to look down at the Granger who was having more trouble than him climbing up "I'm bored, I've been cooped up in that stupid excuse for a house all day. I need air"

That was mostly true, Ray had been feeling trapped, but it wasn't the true reason Ray was out in the wild instead in the safety of a building. He'd needed to escape Bryan. He'd needed to escape Bryan's lingering words. The same words that hadn't left Ray's head since the moments they had reached his ears. And, as the day had progressed, his imagination had come in to play.

He could see himself…under Boris's body, could almost feel the hot breath on the back of his neck, hear the groans of elation and excitement. And that wasn't all. He could imagine more, imagine hands taking hold of him and-

Ray shuddered. The thoughts freaked him out; but the more he tried to distract his mind the harder the creations came, they became vivid, they increased in violence. And the worst part was…Ray wasn't necessarily hating it.

He shuddered again, shaking his body to produce a disgust; kneeling down he buried his hands in the frozen snow, hoping the cold would hurt enough to stop his mind. Silently he brought the curse of the gods down on Bryan's head.

The falcon knew what he'd done. He knew it was preying on Ray's every thought. Those pale eyes laughed at him every time Ray had the misfortune to look upon them. Any thoughts of making his peace with Bryan had left Ray's head, right now all he wanted to do was kick Bryan's face in.

However, he couldn't see that happening without Bryan crushing him; loathed as he was to admit it, Bryan was stronger than he. In a fight the winner was clear before the first punch was thrown.

So, to escape the lusting cries in his head and the sneer on Bryan's face, Ray had dragged Hiro out for a walk at the first opportunity. At first he'd planned to walk through the snow on his own, but Hiro was having none of it. Bryan had disappeared some time after the clock had told them they'd all missed lunch; he hadn't told them where he was going, but Ray had a sneaking suspicion he knew where the falcon had flown.

Bryan's taunting may have freaked Ray out like he'd wanted, but it had one downfall: Ray was now more than ever curious to discover more about the falcon. This was Bryan's home, surely there had be something that Ray could discover about the cold man who claimed he knew nothing but violence.

Which was why Ray was making a beeline for the abandoned mansion he'd seen sitting on the mountainside.

Of course he'd neglected to tell Hiro this when he'd suggested walking among the mountains, instead he'd made up the reason that it was probably safer on the mountains alone that the town of Kholm; he had the feeling that should Hiro discover the real reason Ray was pulling him all this way the neko-jin would find Hiro less than obliging.

"Ray, we've been out for more than an hour" Hiro gasped as he reached the tiger "I'm freezing"

"Just to brow of this hill?" Ray gave him a charming smile.

Hiro's eyes narrowed with suspicion "if I didn't know better I'd say you were up to something"

Ray's smile brightened "now, what could I possibly be up to all the way out here?"

"I don't know" Hiro replied still with a notion of distrust "and I still think we should go back"

"Just as soon as we've reached the peak" Ray pressed hopefully "just to see what's over it?"

"And then we go back" Hiro said firmly "before we both freeze out here"

"It's a deal!" Ray straightened and, hiding a victorious smirk, stepped out again.

The snow disappeared under his feet and suddenly he wasn't upright but the snow was coming to meet him as he stumbled; a surprise caught him, it wasn't often he fell. Even as a clumsy child he'd always managed land on his feet. He heard Hiro cry out as he crashed in to the Granger and they both went sprawling in the wet snow. Ray landed on his stomach and got a face full of snow; his hands stuck underneath him. Spitting out melting snow he lifted his head and found himself unable to move anymore.

Hiro was above him.

"Are you alright?" Ray gasped scarcely keeping his chin from burying in the snow.

"Yes. You?" Hiro lifted his body up so Ray could turn on to his back; the neko-jin's body moved beneath him and he found the neko-jin smiling up at him.

"Yes, sorry about that. I don't often lose my balance so easily"

"It's fine" Hiro replied, "I don't think anything is damaged"

There was a silence as Hiro looked down in to Ray's face; his eyes study the neko-jin below him, taking in the shape of the face, the sharp nose and the startling eyes. He had a hand on either side of Ray's head and his fingers were slowing sinking in to the cold snow, but Hiro hardly noticed as his entire focus was filled with Ray. He felt something he hadn't felt in a while and, for a moment, it was all he could do just to hold back.

Ray tried to say something, but the air had changed and he found he'd lost what he'd been about to say; the way Hiro was looking down on him was different, changed in a way the neko-jin found hard to explain.

"I remember when the Bladebreakers first became a team," Hiro said softly following the train of thought in his head and unaware of the frozen snow around them "I wanted to watch Tyson in beybattles so I watched the championships on TV"

Ray chuckled "we were all so short and childlike then"

"Yeah" Hiro agreed. He'd lifted his hand to touch Ray's face, he couldn't take his eyes from Ray's that shone up at him "…you've changed since then…you've changed a lot"

"I should hope so" Ray remarked. He was aware of Hiro's hand hovering above his face; his body was awakening as his temperature was warmed by Hiro's body on his, he wasn't sure what was happening or why he suddenly felt Hiro was seeing him a new light, no one had ever looked at him like this. It made his heart thud "Hiro?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there…" the neko-jin trailed off as Hiro's hand traced the side of his face lightly, the tiger swallowed and his body shifted, coming in to contact with Hiro's, his breath hitched and a shudder ran down his spine.

Then Hiro seemed to come to his senses, he lowered his hand though he didn't pull from Ray "we should probably head back. We're both soaked and we'll catch our death if we stay out here"

"Just to the top of the hill?"

"What? You're _still_ on about that?" Hiro's face scrunched in to suspicion again "why are you so desperate to reach the top?"

"Ohh…no reason. I just want to reach the top"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you have a very mistrustful mind" Ray said with a grin, he placed his hands on Hiro's chest and pushed the Granger gently upwards so he could sit up; the cold hit him and he regretted leaving the warmth of the other.

"Having a mistrusting mind is not always a bad thing, especially when dealing with a member of the Bladebreakers" Hiro pointed out defensively "experience taught me long ago that you lot have an uncanny way of getting what you want in the most mysterious of ways"

"Aww, it almost sounds like you don't trust me" Ray grinned as Hiro pulled himself up and held out a hand to help the neko-jin to his feet "I'm hurt, Hiro, I thought we were friends"

"Friends is a very loose term right now" Hiro replied coolly "it'll remain that way until I know why you want to walk to the top of the hill so badly"

"I'll just feel such a sense of achievement" Ray told him as he led the way up the last section of the hill careful not to step on more soft snow "we'll be able to turn round and probably see the whole of Kholm"

"Don't believe you" Hiro muttered under his breath as Ray reached the top seconds before him; using his hands to help up over the brow he joined the neko-jin and his eyes rested on a huge darkened lonely building framed by a tall crumbling wall and a set of huge rusted gates. Sitting on collapsing pillars that bracketed the gates were a pair of snow covered stone falcons. Hiro folded his arms and scowled at Ray.

Ray smiled "oh look, a mysterious old mansion"

* * *

"Fool!" Boris's hand struck Kai across the face with a hard smack "how dare you attack Zip! He is here at Voltaire's welcome and this is how you treat him! I'm ashamed to even look at you!"

Kai didn't reply but merely wiped away the blood with his thumb and made sure none of the crimson substance had stained the collar of his open shirt; the blue paint on his face was streaked now, pulled in the same direction Boris's hand had caught him.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself?!" Boris demanded.

"If you ever have Tala shot again I'll kill you" Kai said quietly looking up at Boris "I'm playing your game, Boris, I'm being good. And you reward me by shooting Tala, I won't put up with that"

"Don't you threaten me!" Boris hissed, "Tala attacked Zip! He was to be punished!"

"I presume my grandfather told you that" Kai turned from the man in front of him and faced the window; outside a storm had blown up from seemingly nowhere and the trees bowed under the pressure, snow flew around in swirls and, to Kai, it seemed like he was staring at a separate world that he was not a part of "I'm warning you, Boris, if Tala is hurt again then, no matter what, I will kill you"

Boris sneered "do you really think I'm scared of your empty threats?! What could you possibly do to me?"

Something inside Kai awoke; it was like a thrill as the answer to the question came to him so easily. Kai turned back his face alight with a cruel smirk "I could shame you, Boris. You seem to forget I know what you need, I know what shames you"

Boris's eyes narrowed as he tried to read the fiery expression picturing Kai's face "I'm sure I don't know what you mean" but he did.

"You want Ray, don't you?" Kai took a step forward "I heard you, when you were talking to Zip at the breakfast table I heard you" his smirk darkened "you threatened Zip with the one thing Zip abhors, you threatened Zip that when you got your hands on Ray you would take your fun from him like you used to with the boys at the Abbey"

Now Kai took a step forward his red eyes lighting with a mad expression; for the first time in a long time Boris saw the monster within Kai that he had created, it was from the pain and hell that this Kai had grown and it was this Kai that Boris had no power over. And Kai knew it.

"Why don't you take me, Boris?" he breathed "I know it's me you want really" he took another step closer "you like the thought that you could ruin the grandson of the man you've been forced to work for most of your life"

Boris said nothing; now Kai was so close that their breath caught together and drifted back in to their faces, those red eyes were so crazy, so full of anger and hate that they were filled with laughter too.

"When was the last time you had me, Boris?" now Kai was a breath away from Boris "when I was nine? That's nearly ten years ago, Boris. Such a long time, wouldn't you say? … I wonder why that is"

Now Kai turned his head to whisper in Boris's ear; his lips brushed the sensitive parts of Boris's ear, the man tried to escape the phoenix but Kai had frozen him in place as if Boris was no more than a statue.

"Maybe it's because you know full well that if you ever take one step near me I'll kill you" the phoenix whispered "so you go prey on the weak, Boris. Run after Ray and try to fulfil your needs. But don't forget, you lay one hand on Ray and I'll take a hatchet to you"

Then Kai stepped back and the crazy look in his eye was gone. All that could be seen was a sneer.

"Get out. You're pathetic" Kai turned from Boris as if looking at Boris bored him, instead he looked back out the window and didn't look round as he heard Boris leave. Seeing Tala injured, seeing Tala lying in bloody snow had pissed him off; he was dammed if he'd let anything happen to Tala again, and he was as determined as ever to discover why he was trapped in a world that he loathed. Sighing he began to button up his shirt, taking great care that the right buttons aligned in the right place.

The first thing Tala became aware of was the dry clean sheets that brushed his chest as his body shifted and he opened his eyes; he was back in the bedroom he and Kai were sharing, the ceiling above was white and spotless and the light bulb shone down on him and flashed in his eye, making him wince.

Now he lifted his head and looked round the room, it was quiet and filled only with silence; sensing movement by the window he turned his head to see Kai buttoning up a crisp white shirt hiding away his torso, Tala watched him and stared at the toned abs as Kai stood silhouetted against the window from which a storm could be seen howling ill outside.

Feeling watched Kai turned to see Tala's opened eyes "you're awake, about time. You've been asleep all afternoon"

"What are you doing?" Tala asked.

"Getting ready for the formal dinner grandfather has arranged" Kai replied, he strode to the bed and looked down at the wolf "does it hurt?"

"I don't know" Tala said as for the first time he looked under the sheets to study his body "what happened?"

"My grandfather placed a sniper in the rafters, when you went for Zip Boris ordered him to shoot"

Tala winced as he tried to sit up; a pain flared through his shoulder which he'd discovered hidden away with soft white bandages "has there been a doctor?"

"You lost a lot of blood" Kai explained taking a tie from the back of a slouching chair and slipping it round his neck "my grandfather thought it advisable to call the doctor"

"And the doctor didn't ask why I'd been shot?"

"The doctor works for my grandfather, idiot, he gets paid not to ask questions" Kai turned from the bed and looked in the mirror.

After years of experience it was easy for Tala to see the coldness and anger leaking from Kai's pores "you're angry with me?" he guessed as he struggled in to a sitting position.

"What were you thinking?" Kai asked, his voice was emotionless but Tala knew him better "why attack Zip?"

"Because he's a monster, and his precious _son_ has had the high life because of that" Tala replied coolly "I wanted to make Zip feel pain"

"You didn't get very far"

"How was I to know there was a sniper on the roof!"

"You should have been ready for it" Kai turned back round "we're here under my grandfather's watchful eye, he's prepared for everything. If we want to discover why all this is happening then I suggest you cool your temper before it gets you shot again"

"What's this _we_?" Tala snorted, "there is no we. _You're_ the one who wants to stay and discover the reasons behind Voltaire's insanity, I want to leave at first opportunity"

"At this rate you'll be leaving in a coffin!" Kai snapped, his temper rising "and what makes you think you'll be able to escape so easily? This is my grandfather, he's known for a lot of things but carelessness isn't one of them"

"I could escape" Tala retorted, "I can escape from anything"

"Just as long as you don't mind dying in the process" Kai sneered.

Tala began to lose his temper "why are you so against escaping?"

"Why are you so against staying?"

"Uhh, because my life is hanging in the balance maybe?!" Tala growled his own temper fizzing, "I would have thought it was fucking obvious!"

"Our lives are in as much danger out there as they are in here" Kai replied "my grandfather will merely send out half the world and have us dragged back here, the more we escape the harder he will try to tie us down. He'll get what he wants, so it's better to stay as we are then escape, get caught and be locked away in a dog cage"

"So that's it? You're that set against escaping?"

"I'm dead set against it" Kai answered "but if you want to leave that badly then don't let me stop you" he turned back to the mirror "just don't expect me to pick up you up bit by bit when they shoot you to pieces"

* * *

And there we are! Tala and Kai having a bit of a spat there, but there will be some attraction between them in the next chapter. I'm getting bored of them dancing around so I think I'll take them to the next step. At least have Tala make the first move, then maybe have Kai shrink away and...I'm telling the whole story here, I'll stop.

I know things in this story aren't explosive and all action packed, I really hope that doesn't matter because probably things aren't going to get rapid until I've got the relationships of the five main characters sorted out.

Thanks for reading!

Please review.

Kiki


	9. Hate And Passion

**Review Replies**  
Suzanne: THANK YOU so much for your review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hopefully there's enough action in this chapter to keep your interest.

Lhune: Thanks so much for your review. I'm sorry to say that the leap in Tala and Kai's relationship that I had planned for this chapter just never happened. The Bryan/Ray scene took longer than planned and then I got hungry so any ideas of lemmony action just went out the window. HOWEVER, I can promise that the next chapter WILL have a Tala Kai steamy scene! Thanks again!

Brette: Do not get me started on faulty internet, I could write a BOOK on the problems I have with the internet. Anyway, thanks so much for your review, and don't worry about getting mixed up, I have to reread the last chapter before I start a new one just to know what I'm writing about, haha! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Ahh, it has been a while, no? Actually, it's been a while since I updated ANYTHING. I've been distracted, by my own stories and Bleach mostly, several times I've tried writing for my fanfictions and I just get slipping back. And then I went through a stage of having no time, days and days were flying by and I didn't feel I'd done anything.

Still, I got this baby finished! Ten whole pages long! Well...almost ten pages, it did reach the ten page mark anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of its characters. Any unknown characters are most likely mine.

Speaking of OCs, I was half way through this chapter when I decided I didn't like the name Zip. There are SO many cool names out there and I choose Zip? Come on! I could have done so much better! However, there ain't much I can do about it now, so I've decided that when I've finished this story I'm gonna change his name, better do it when I've finished the story though, otherwise you'll all be going "who the HELL is he?"

WARNINGS: Violence. Death. Warped ideas throughout. Bad language. And a scheming grandfather - always watch out for the sly old man, you never know when he'll strike!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hateful Pleasures**

**Chapter Nine: Hate And Passion**

The tinkering music softened as Kai traipsed from one room to another, doing everything in his power to stay clear of the guests now dotted throughout the mansion; he supposed it was his duty to stay in the main hall while a fiancé was picked out for him, but Kai doubted Voltaire actually needed him present to marry him to some rich family.

Marrying Kai off to another family was all Voltaire had even been interested in, once he'd discovered Kai would not bow down under his will; as far his grandfather was concerned, the only thing Kai was useful for was his lineage, Voltaire would do anything to keep the family line.

Of course, the potential women to be Kai's wife had to beautiful, they had to make Kai look good; personally Kai didn't care one way or the other, he'd never really focussed on the women, having been taught from an early age that women only distracted the mind. He had no need for useless emotions such as love or passion; if Kai was honest he wouldn't care less if his new fiancé had three horns and a green face. He'd never even looked at a pretty woman; the only female he'd ever really had any time for was Hilary, for the simple reason that, if he did not give her his attention freely, she demanded it, but her body had never distracted him. As far as Kai was concerned, the only person that distracted his mind was Tala, however not because of any buried need; it was Tala Kai was looking for now, he hadn't seen the wolf in a while and had decided to make sure Tala hadn't attempted any stupid escape.

Though injured from the gun the redhead had insisted on accompanying him down at the formal dinner; suspicions had awoken within Kai, he had planned to keep a sharp eyes on Tala, but, when Tala didn't want to be found, he was invisible. Kai stopped by the doorway of a sitting room that had been lit with various low lamps; it almost gave the room a romantic look, Kai arched an eyebrow. Clearly this was the room Kai was to bring his new fiancé to: Voltaire certainly was desperate to have his grandson married.

The phoenix wondered why that was; his grandfather had never pushed the issue before, mostly he couldn't stand to look at Kai's face. Kai reached the next doorway; the room was dark, but light filtered in from the hallway and the phoenix was able to see a shadowed figure sitting on the sofa; it wasn't Tala, nonetheless Kai stepped in to room to confront the occupier.

"I was under the impression it was your job to guard me at all times"

Zip started and his head shot up as the phoenix appeared in front of him "I was under the impression you didn't like being followed the whole time" he replied coolly.

"What I like or dislike is irrelevant, my grandfather hired you to be my personal guard" Kai folded his arms and looked down at the man slumped on the sofa; Zip seemed despondent, uncaring and low…he was nothing like the man Kai had known as a child.

"I'm aware of why I was hired" Zip's voice sounded empty, it almost seemed to echo around the room.

"Then why do you not carry out your orders?"

Zip looked up at him "why do you care? I didn't think you liked me"

"It's not you I'm thinking of" Kai said, his voice turning icy "but in case you'd forgotten, Ray's life is at stake. As we speak my grandfather will have men searching for him, it's only a matter of time before he's found. If my grandfather does not believe you're completing your job then Ray will die" now Kai's eyes flashed "whatever his parentage Ray is still my friend, I do not want to attend his funeral"

"How very fortifying of you" sneered Zip "you really are full of surprises, I had no idea you were capable of having friends to care about"

Crimson orbs narrowed "what's wrong with you?" the phoenix asked, "you're different, not the same man I once knew. I can imagine Ray's discovery of your dark secret did not end well…he would not take it lightly. But I would have thought that you would still have love for your own son"

Zip's reaction was so fast that for the blink of an eye he was a blur; his hand tightened on the lapel of Kai's jacket and he hissed "love! What do you know of love! How dare you suggest I don't love my son! It's because of Ray I'm here at all! I know full well if Voltaire thinks I'm not cooperating then he'll have Ray killed! That's why I went in search of the reason behind this mess! That's why I discovered the truth!"

Kai's ears pricked. Was that the reason Zip had disappeared from their room in the dark of night? To discover why they were all here. How had he managed to succeed that so quickly, had he known what he was looking for?

"And what is that truth?" asked Kai, he did not flinch back from Zip's fiery gaze and nor did he struggle from the grip "what have you discovered?"

Zip's mouth twitched, it curved in to a smile that was unpleasant and hinted at the man he used to be "oh it's something rotten! Something foul! And when you find the truth you'll fall, Kai Hiwatari!" he snorted "not that I care about that, I'd gladly see you fall! I curse the day my son ever met you!"

"Thanks to you and your occupation, Ray probably curses that day too" Kai's voice was soft, still he did not attempt to pull away from Zip "now, tell me what you know"

"Heh! You'll find out soon enough, I suppose!" Zip's smile widened "but not yet, I intend to let Voltaire know his secret is out. I intend to use his secret against him, then I'll get me and my son out of his accursed chaos and we'll leave. You'll never see us ever again!"

"You intend to blackmail my grandfather" now it was Kai's turn to smirk, his lips twitched gently "surely you know that if you try such a trick my grandfather would have you killed"

"I have to try, for my son!" Zip said passionately "I have to get my son away from you, and your family!"

"Then your love for your son has made you blind" Kai raised his hand to tug his collar from Zip's fingers "and I'm loathed to admit that Boris was right, love does blind one"

Zip growled, his fist raised to strike across Kai's face; the phoenix did not move even as Zip's fist hovered unsure of how to proceed. They stood for a moment both locked in a gaze that stole all their concentration; Zip's jaw tightened, but Kai's mind was elsewhere. What had Zip discovered? What could Zip use against his grandfather? Could Zip really blackmail Voltaire?

"What's going on in here?" Tala's sharp voice broke through Zip's heavy glare and the phoenix turned to see the wolf silhouetted in the doorway.

"I was looking for you" Kai replied as Zip lowered his fist reluctantly.

"I have been wasting a conversation with Boris" Tala stepped in to the dark room his eyes sweeping from Kai to Zip and back "but you did not answer my question, Hiwatari, what's going on in here? You should be with your grandfather, choosing yourself a lovely bride"

"I do not need to be present" the phoenix found his view blocked as Tala slipped in between him and Zip.

"Surely you want to approve of your grandfather's choice" Tala now fixed his gaze on Zip though he still spoke only to Kai.

"I do not care one way or the other"

"I see" the wolf's azure eyes studied Zip "and what about you?" he asked "why are you here in the dark?"

"Zip believes he knows the reason why we are all here" Kai told the redhead as he came to stand next to Tala and they both rested their eyes on the man "he thinks he can use it against my grandfather"

Tala scoffed "he'll be dead within seconds"

"Zip believes he has to try, if only for his son"

"Does he now?" Tala's red eyebrows rose "well, if that is the case then I do believe that he has become stupid"

"He thinks it is the only way" Kai's arms folded once more as he and Tala still stood contemplating the man in front of them who glared back determined not to let these boys unnerve him.

"Does he think he should share his little secret?" the wolf asked, "just in case, his plan does not work"

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing!" snapped Zip "I'm not telling you anything!"

Tala took a step forward "but you know Voltaire's little secret, the reason why we're here. I want to know what that is…" he tilted his head as if a thought had occurred to him "…unless you are lying, unless you don't know why we're here, is that the truth, Zip? Are you lying?"

Zip laughed harshly "oh I know the truth alright! It's the end of the Hiwatari line! The murder Voltaire has committed is too dark to save the family any salvation!" he looked at Kai with a malevolent glare "it's over! You're finished! But I'll be dammed before me and my son are dragged down with you!"

"Uh, how touching" cooed Tala sarcastically "you're so passionate about your son I'm almost beginning to think the love for your son is wrong"

Zip's eyes darkened "how dare you!"

"Tala, do not be unkind" Kai said in a hard voice "after all, we want Zip to disclose his little secret"

"Oh yes, the secret that hangs us all on the edge of a cliff" Tala took another step forward "come on, Zip. I know you're just dying to tell us"

"And what is Zip desperate to tell you?"

Kai whipped round; Voltaire was there, standing in the doorway with Boris hanging behind over his left shoulder. Boris must have seen Tala slip away; he would have gone straight to Voltaire, Kai swore under his breath knowing it was already too late even as Zip stumbled away from Tala to the glass door that he now tried to push open. It was locked.

"Stay away!" Zip growled "don't come anywhere near me!"

Voltaire moved in to the room "what is this sudden fear I see in you, Zip? I have not known your cowardice before, seemingly the threat of your son has been too much"

"Stay back! Or I swear I'll scream the truth to the whole of the mansion!" snarled Zip "I bet the family you've just married your son to will be really interested to know the truth!"

"The truth?" repeated Voltaire "how would you know the truth? Is there a truth I have hidden?"

"Oh yes there is alright!" Zip slipped back another step "there's something you've kept very hidden! It'll ruin you if it gets out! You're finished!-"

"So you keep saying" Voltaire interrupted "but why not reveal what you know? To make sure you know the real truth"

"Ha! Do you think I'm stupid?" Zip's eyes were wide; he looked almost crazy "I know you, Voltaire! Now I know the whole truth! After so long I now know the whole truth!" his voice dropped a notch "and my, doesn't it explain a _lot_! It's taken me more than eighteen years to find out what happened those years ago, but now I know…and I swear if you don't let me and my son go the whole world is going to find out! Don't think I won't let your secret slip!"

After so long? Those years ago? Kai frowned. How long had Zip known Voltaire? More than eighteen years? The phoenix didn't think Zip had worked at the Abbey that long. What had happened eighteen years ago?

Voltaire had fallen silent; his wrinkled face had taken on an almost thoughtful expression "may I ask how you managed to attain the knowledge you now possess?"

"I looked in the obvious place" Zip snorted "that was easy. I got in to your office"

"I was under the impression my office was locked"

"Oh please! I'm a neko-jin! I climbed the walls!"

Voltaire nodded "I see I should place alarms on the windows, I had not done so as I was under the impression no one could ascend such a smooth slippery wall"

Zip sighed impatiently "what does that matter! The point is, I want my son and I out of this!"

"Are you threatening me, Zip?"

Zip grinned only adding to his madness "oh I'm merely offering you a deal, Voltaire, my life and my son's life for your secret" his voice had dropped again "if me and my son go free, then no one will ever know"

Voltaire thought about this "how can I trust you?"

"You have no choice!" spat Zip "either we go free and unharmed or I tell the whole world the truth!"

"I see" Voltaire nodded as if understanding. Kai knew what was happening, Voltaire's acceptance had been too quick, too submissive. Zip should have known from that point on he'd lost. Voltaire continued, "I see the situation I am in, I see I have no choice"

Zip's eyes widened still "so you'll let us go? You'll let my son go?"

"But of course, I have no other choice" Voltaire turned from the room "you shall leave now, and we will never see each other again"

"And my son?" demanded Zip "my son will not be touched?"

"I shall let your son go also," Voltaire agreed. Now Voltaire Hiwatari looked to the man still standing in the doorway "Boris"

Boris stepped forward "yes, Voltaire"

Voltaire wafted a hand "deal with the situation"

"But of course" Boris flicked on the lights; the room was illuminated and he walked towards Zip, who took another step back towards another glass door that led out on to a veranda, it too was locked "now, there is no need for that" Boris smiled and gestured to the door that led to the hallway where Voltaire still stood, his back to the whole scene "you can leave us like a guest, through the front doors. There is no reason to slip out so quickly, allow me to escort you to the main entrance hall"

Zip's eyes narrowed and they searched the room until they ended at Kai; the phoenix stood there, his gaze focussed on the world outside, Tala too stood without comment his hands shoved in to his pockets as Zip looked away from them and walked to where Boris was smiling. Kai turned his head away.

It was all over very quickly. Boris had already slipped out the large knife and had kept it hidden under his jacket; he placed a hand on Zip's shoulder with the same smile fixed upon his face, a gasp escaped from Zip as he tried to struggle away. Boris was faster. He drove the knife in to Zip's stomach tearing through skin, flesh and muscle; blood spattered in to his face, he licked his lips and pulled the knife upwards before dragging it out and driving it in to Zip once again. More blood spurted from the wounds; it sprayed the carpet and the sofa Zip had been sitting upon only moments before.

Then Boris pushed Zip to the floor; the man crumpled as if he was broken, blood pulsed from his wounds as Boris leant down and ripped the knife away once more, readying himself for the final attack. Kai's eyes fell upon Zip's face, almost fascinated to look in to the eyes of a dying man. Zip's wide stare met his; his expression was neutral, Kai realised, it was almost as if he'd known it was over before it had begun. He stood tall above Zip as Boris wiped the knife clean on his trousers and Voltaire stood with his back facing them all; Kai nudged the fallen man with his foot.

"Fool"

Zip was silent for a moment and then his face cracked in to a breathless half smile, blood bulged from his mouth and dribbled down his chin, he stuttered a few times before managing in a broken hoarse voice "-cold. Just like _she_ was-"

Boris brought the knife down on Zip's face; he dragged the blade down Zip's eyes, slicing his cheeks and digging it in to the man's neck before finally plunging the blade straight in to Zip's heart.

Tala and Kai stayed quiet; they had known what would happen, experience told them to stay silent. It wasn't like they felt any compassion or sadness; both of them had been punished by Zip's hands, they had no feelings now that man was dead. Still, Kai wasn't sure how he would tell Ray of his father's death.

"Boris" Voltaire had left the room to avoid any spray of blood "I have guests to attend to"

"I shall of course deal with him, Voltaire" Boris nodded turning round and wiping the blood from his face with his sleeve.

"And I want Ray Kon found" Voltaire ordered.

Now Boris frowned "there is no reason to think he knows anything"

"That does not matter, I shall not take that risk" Voltaire replied "I cannot tell what Zip let slip to his son, I want Ray Kon found, questioned and killed"

"As you so wish" Boris nodded his head once more "consider it done"

"Kai, you have not greeted the guests, it is manners to interact with them" Voltaire continued, Tala he ignored.

"Of course, grandfather" Kai replied his red eyes still lowered to the mutilated face of Ray's father.

* * *

"You planned this"

"I didn't…not really"

"You did. You planned this, I know you planned this"

"Ok, so I did plan it a little, but I didn't know it was going to get dark so quickly"

"Don't lie to me. You knew it would grow dark suddenly, you _planned_ this"

Ray's grin broke through "oh come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Don't try and pull that one, it won't work" Hiro huffed "you planned this, Raymond, I know you planned this"

The neko-jin chuckled "oh alright, be like that" he turned to the room in which they were sheltered "but look at this place, Hiro, it's amazing"

"I don't even know how you knew the door was open"

Ray's eyes twinkled "oh, I had an inkling"

"You mean Bryan is here?"

"Of course, he would come back to his ancestral home seeing as he was so close. He probably has a lot of memories of this place"

"And you want to know what they are?" Hiro raised his eyebrows.

"Don't you?" Ray looked up at a large painting that hung upon the wall "don't you want to know all about Bryan?"

"Ray, Bryan is a psychopath. Quite why you, of all people, want to look in his mind is beyond me"

"But don't you think there's more to him?" the tiger asked as he continued to study the room "I think there is, I'm sure inside Bryan there's a human being"

Hiro snorted, "if you think that then you're wackier than he is. Bryan's just a violent soldier boy. I'm not saying it's his fault; it's Boris who brought him up to be like that. But that's all he is, Ray, just a boy devoid of any emotion save anger"

"If he's so emotionless then why does he follow Tala and Kai?"

"Because Tala and Kai are his leaders, it's imprinted in his brain to follow them" Hiro explained "trust me, there's nothing in Bryan except violence and the urge to follow his leader"

"I disagree. I think there is more" Ray walked over to a table that had been covered by a dusty white sheet "and I'm determined to find that out"

"Personally, I think you're just being nosy"

Ray smirked "that too" he admitted "but give me a break, I have to entertain myself somehow"

"Hmm" Hiro looked sceptical "what's wrong with playing Chess?"

"Bryan doesn't have a chessboard"

"Well, there must be some way of entertaining yourself than dancing with death" Hiro sighed looking out of the huge window down the snowy hillside "Bryan is not going to appreciate us barging on him"

"Bryan got personal with me, I'm merely returning the favour" Ray replied his voice with a hard edge that Hiro had heard only once before.

The older Granger glanced at the neko-jin "I assume you're referring to what you told me before, about Boris and his…interest in young boys"

Ray nodded.

"Look, the way Bryan said it was, I admit, spiteful. But, he's not far from the truth" Hiro sighed "I saw the way Boris looked at the boys in BEGA, why do you think Brooklyn and Mystel spent so much of their time outside? They were keeping away from him"

"Did Boris ever do anything?" Ray sauntered over to the window and leant against the wall as Hiro rested against the window.

"With the whole world watching him? Boris wasn't that stupid"

"But that doesn't mean he didn't look"

"He did look, but we all ignored it. Neither Garland nor Crusher were affected, they weren't Boris's type, but Mystel and Brooklyn were…they just kept out of his way"

"They were lucky" Ray's head fell back to the wall "what about the boys from the Abbey? They weren't so lucky"

"No, they weren't. But there isn't much you can do about that now"

"Bryan said Boris made him watch" the neko-jin mused, "that must have been awful"

"Look, Ray, don't go there" Hiro warned "seriously, for your own bodily health, don't try and pry in to that"

Ray grinned, a mischievous gleam shone in his eyes "why not?"

"Because if you do, Bryan will probably end up killing you. He doesn't strike me as the kinda guy who appreciates someone nosing around in his past"

"How would you know that?" the tiger reasoned "no one's ever tried to discover his past before. Besides, Bryan isn't going to do anything to me, he promised Kai"

"You're playing a dangerous game, Ray"

Ray raised his eyebrows "since when did you worry about danger?"

"Since I came to Russia to make sure you didn't get yourself killed," Hiro replied sharply "I'm warning you, Ray. Don't test Bryan's patience, he already resenting your presence"

"Bryan plans to leave for Moscow" Ray replied, "he won't be here long"

"Oh?" Hiro frowned "what makes you say that?"

"You really don't pay much attention to Bryan, do you?" the tiger pushed aside the clump of hair that had fallen in to his face, he tucked it behind his ear "he wants to be with Tala and Kai, he wants to get them out. They're his teammates, he wants to help"

"You sound like you know him"

Ray shook his head "not really. I just know that Tala and Kai are his world, they're the only thing he knows" his golden eyes swept around the room.

"They've been through a lot together, it's understandable they're friends"

"Oh, they're not friends. Bryan doesn't know how to have friends. Like you said before, Tala and Kai are Bryan's world"

Hiro looked sideways at the neko-jin "Bryan interests you, doesn't he?"

Ray thought about this as his eyes floated over a sideboard littered with old dusty photographs; he walked over to them and picked up the first cleaning the dust away with his thumb "yeah, I guess he does" he answered slowly "I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because of the battle we had, maybe it's simply because I've never met anyone who hates me more than Bryan does…" he trailed off his eyes caught by the man and woman standing the picture smiling sedately, a small boy of three cowering behind his mother's skirts, his thumb wedged firmly in his mouth "I don't know what it is…" Ray mumbled more to himself "…he just fascinates me, I can't help it. I want to hate him, and I know he's a class prick…but…still…"

Setting that photograph back Ray picked up another; again, it too was dusty and he blew on it wrinkling his nose as the fluff clouded his face. It was of the same man and woman, underneath their names were printed but Ray couldn't read the Russian letters; this picture looked newer, it was clearly a professional take and one that the couple had paid for. Their faces were sadder now, their smiles vanished from sight, and the small boy was conspicuous by his absence.

Hiro sighed and looked around the room; being here was making him uncomfortable, it was cold and their breath blew out in visible clouds. He didn't like being here; knowing Bryan was somewhere within the same building made him nervous, it was a big place and there was good chance the falcon hadn't heard them, all the same Hiro felt as if he was invading. There were too many memories here; the dusted white sheets that covered the furniture of the large foyer in which they stood gave the room an unearthly feel. It was too quiet "I think we should go, before Bryan realises we're here"

"_He_ already knows you're here"

Hiro spun round and Ray looked up from the picture to see Bryan standing in a doorway, a travel bag in one hand and something that looked like a gun in the other. Ray put the photo he'd been looking at back on the sideboard "there you are" the neko-jin smiled "I knew it was only a matter of time before you revealed yourself"

Bryan's eyes flashed "what the fuck are you doing here?" he asked coldly, his voice hadn't risen yet which was a dangerous sign for those who knew him well enough.

"We're-"

"Invading" Ray cut Hiro off "we're invading and generally being very nosy" he smiled brightly in to Bryan's ever darkening face "it's a nice place you got here"

For a moment Bryan was struck dumb; whatever reaction he'd been expecting from Ray it certainly hadn't been a smile and an admittance of interfering, yet there the neko-jin stood, by the sideboard as if he was happy about Bryan's plan to pull his limbs apart "I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't say fuck" Ray replied still smiling "if you want to sound scary then you should definitely add a fuck to everything you say"

Bryan's eyes narrowed "I don't know what game you're playing, Kon, but if you want to live then I suggest you leave"

Ray clasped his hands together "sorry, I'm not going anywhere"

Bryan pointed to the front door that stood ajar letting in a cold icy wind, though the atmosphere in the room was colder by far "there's the exist"

Ray ignored this and turned back to the photographs "are these your parents? They look nice-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence; all he knew was that one moment he was standing by the sideboard and the next Bryan was slamming him in to the wall. Behind the falcon, the gun clattered to the fall while the bag skidded a good few metres. Hiro had started forward with a shout but Ray shook his head, this was between him and Bryan. The falcon's eyes were ablaze "you don't talk about them!" he hissed, his arm pressed hard against Ray's throat blocking any air "you don't fucking talk about them!" to prove his point further his free hand clapped over the tiger's mouth and nose, he wouldn't allow Ray to breathe. His anger had bubbled over; he wanted to kill the neko-jin there and then- Ray's golden eyes flashed as his sharp teeth sank in to the tender side of Bryan's hand.

Had he been expecting this Bryan would have prepared himself for the pain, but Ray's attack had caught him off guard; this wasn't the Ray he was accustomed to, the Ray he knew was docile and relaxed…not this creature which sparking eyes and razor teeth that gave new meaning to the pet name of tiger. He pulled his hand back abruptly and, before he knew where he was, Ray's knee had driven in to his body and he was pushed back roughly. Experience kept him vertical but his hold on the neko-jin was gone.

"You shouldn't cover a neko-jin mouth, it's our second nature to bite" Ray wiped the blood and spit from his chin "so, your parents are a touchy subject, huh?"

"Don't mention my parents!" the falcon spat, he had his hand pressed to his chest, Ray had caught him in the ribs and it had stolen his breath for a fleeting second, also his hand was bleeding. A line of teeth marks was etched in to his palm "you don't know shit!"

"Don't I?" Ray took a step forward his cats eyes still gleaming with a wild hint "I wonder why they don't live here anymore. Tell me, after the Abbey was closed down, did you reunite with them? Kai told me that all the boys from the Abbey were mostly orphans, but the ones with parents were reunited with them once again. Were you reunited with yours? If so, where are they now? Don't tell me, you killed them in a blind rage"

Bryan's eyes drew to slits as he remembered his parents, recalled what had happened and what it had done "Barbados"

Hiro raised an eyebrow "you killed your parents in Barbados?"

"No, dip-shit! They're living in Barbados!" Bryan snarled, "I haven't done anything to them!"

"So why are they living Barbados? Did they get sick of the cold or something?" curiosity had got the better of Hiro, despite his better judgement of Bryan he couldn't help being interested in the falcon's parentage.

The falcon didn't answer; he refused to look at either of the intruders.

"They're scared of you, aren't they?" Ray's voice had lowered to a whisper, his eyes had softened to that of sadness "they met their son that had been stolen and he wasn't the same boy that had been taken. They saw his violence and anger and they fled, they didn't even want to be in the same country as him" he tilted his head and tried to lock his eyes with Bryan who continued to look away mulishly "is that right? They moved countries just to escape you? I'll bet they even made a new family just to forget you"

His words fell on to silence; Bryan had frozen to the spot, he'd seriously underestimated Ray, he hadn't realised the neko-jin could read him so easily. Why was that? Was he really so readable? How could the neko-jin guess the truth? Why had no one else done so?

The falcon snorted. The only reason no one had read him so easily beforehand was because no one had ever bothered to. There had never been anyone who had even been interested in the past of Bryan Kuznetsov. It unnerved him that the only person to think about him was the one person he really hated, he hated Ray; he'd hated the fucking neko-jin since that day, the day Ray had defeated him in front of that huge crowd. The day Ray had defeated him in front of Boris. He hated Ray. He always had hated Ray. He always would. He loved making new reasons to hate Ray.

And yet, there the neko-jin stood, looking at him with sadness. No pity, no pleasure over the unpleasantness of Bryan's past, just sadness. It was almost like something had broken. Some part had cracked; something had opened up between them.

Bryan had to close that crack.

"I told you to leave," he said making his voice colder than he could manage "if you don't leave now, I'll smash your face in"

The sorrow in Ray's eyes left faster than it had appeared, his jaw hardened "let me make one thing quite clear, Bryan Kuznetsov. I understand that you hate me, I get that. But that doesn't mean that I will let you speak down to me like I'm mud" the tiger took a step forward, closing the gap between them "what you said about Boris, what you said to me, I didn't like it, and you will not speak to me like that again"

Bryan's pale eyes stuck to the neko-jin's golden, he snorted "what are you going to do about it?" he asked, the tone of his voice making it quite clear he found Ray's words almost funny.

"Why do you think I'm here, Bryan?" Ray whispered harshly "why do you think I'm barging in here where I know you don't want me to go. You know me, Bryan, I respect a person's space, so why do you think I'm here?" his eyes stared in to Bryan's face "I'm here because I intend to find out your past and pull it out in to the open. And if you ever speak to me like that even again, I will find out your darkest secrets, Bryan, and may the gods help me I'll torture you with it!" his fangs bared "you don't talk down to me ever again, you treat me with a little decency if nothing else! Got that? You'd better shape up, unless you want your entire past to pour out in to the open!"

Bryan's glare intensified "I don't think you should order me around, Kon, I'm not kidding when I say I'll kill you!"

"And I'm not joking when I say I'll plunge my hand in to your chest and pull out your heart" Ray's jaw set "you want that, Bryan? You want me to dig inside you to find your feelings? Maybe-"

"Shut up!" Hiro's voice cracked through their bitching and the echo bounced against the walls; he wasn't looking at Bryan or Ray, but through the window where the whiteness of the surrounding mountains sparkled in the light of the moon in the night sky.

Ray turned quickly from Bryan, irritation and annoyance forgotten "what is it?" he asked, but Hiro wasn't given time to answer; he was barely aware of what he was doing as he leapt at Bryan and Ray dragging them down to the floor as gunfire rang out through the night, smashing the windows and catapulting the air where Ray had stood only a heartbeat before.

* * *

I know, I know! I promised Tala Kai action and there wasn't any, I got hungry! How can I write a steamy scene when all I can think about is a double cheese burger with fries and a large drink! Seriously, it wasn't gonna happen! You'll have to wait.

Anyway, the chapter was already on the TEN pages mark, any longer and I would have been writing too much of the story.

I do feel I'm rushing the story, I want to get to the good stuff and it's getting in the way of these chapters which are very important as they are the foundations. You can't build a house with no foundations, so I'm told.

And it's not like we didn't move on a stage. Zip died so now all my focus is on the Beyblade characters which is good as this is a Beyblade fiction. And, it was subtle, but the relationship between Bryan and Ray did move on a stage...a small stage granted...but it did move on. Last chapter we had a close moment between Hiro and Ray, now we had a scene with Bryan and Ray...who will the neko-jin pick?

So, please leave a review. Tell me you DON'T hate it.

Thank you very much for reading!

Kiki


	10. Cause And Effect

**Review Replies  
**Suzanne: Thanks so much for your review! Ahh, the secret Zip discovered, it is indeed the reason behind everything. Hopefully you'll still be reading by the end, haha! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Brette: Hey there! Thanks for your review! Summer vacation, I LOVE-LOVE-LOVE summer vacation! Don't worry about me writing, I'm on a roll...although having said that I'll probably hit Writer's Block again, haha! Anyway, you find out more about Bryan's past in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

And so I'm back! I actually meant to complete the chapter for **Human**, or **Nemesis**, but that didn't happen. But on the brighter note I finished this chapter in ONE DAY! That has to be some kinda record for me! Normally it can take at least two days when I'm feeling particuarly good, but I've never completed a whole chapter in a single day!

Now to the story!

WARNINGS: Warped ideas - not nice ideas. Foul language. Yaoi-ness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

Author's Note: Thanks to _ShadowAngel Tala-Chan _(GENIUS that one!) I have decided that Zip's name is a mask for his real name, he called himself Zip to hide the fact he was Ray's father. His real name is Renshu.

Also, the awaited start of Tala and Kai's phyiscal relationship is finally here! For those of you who were expecting a sudden rush of passionate exciting graphic lemon then I'm sorry. I did plan to take it a little further than I have, but then I decided to drag it out a little, it seemed the better thing to do rather than have Tala and Kai realise they're completely obbessed with one another and randomly start having sex. BUT there is a start, not much admittedly, but it's a start.

* * *

**Hateful Pleasures**

**Chapter Ten: Cause And Effect**

The room was silent and dark as Tala and Kai entered it alone; they had been escorted to the room, but once inside they were left alone. The locked clicked and they listened to the dying footsteps as their escort returned to other duties; the wolf pulled the tie from his neck and threw it on the floor, pulling loose the top buttons and allowing his neck to breathe. Blood had spattered on his suit but he paid no heed to this as he strode to the window and looked out; for the first time he was feeling trapped. He pressed his hand to the cold glass and watched as his body heat fog a circle round his fingers.

"So, when do we leave?"

Kai looked up from slipping out of his jacket "we don't" he replied emotionlessly.

Sharply Tala turned round "did you not see what happened tonight?"

"I saw everything," the phoenix said heavily as he dragged a hand through his hair and sat on the bed; listlessly he tugged at his tie and loosened it "it changes nothing"

"It changes everything" Tala rejected "everything, Kai"

"It changes nothing" Kai repeated lobbing his tie across the room.

"Zip is dead"

"That did not escape me"

Tala continued to stare at the phoenix barely believing what he was hearing "Voltaire did not hesitate to kill Zip, that means that whatever it is he's hiding, he's quite happy to kill for it"

"I'm aware of that" was the reply.

"Oh, and you don't think that's something to concern yourself with?" asked Tala irritably.

"I'm in no danger" answered Kai languidly "the only thing I have to _concern_ myself with is this new bride my grandfather has chosen"

Kai's bride had been chosen that evening. The date had been set, for now. It was too far away for Voltaire's comfort but, for the present, there was nothing he could do to persuade the Abelev family to allow the wedding to be brought forward. Throughout this business arrangement Kai had said nothing; he'd stood by the window, Tala next to him, as the transition had been planned. He'd completely ignored the nervous glances the young lady, his intended, had cast over to him; her looks had clearly indicated her dissatisfaction with the whole situation and she had seemed somewhat intimidated by the tall silent dark figure by the window.

"What about me?"

Tala's voice cut through Kai's train of thought and he glanced back at the wolf, caught off guard by the clear icy blue eyes transfixed upon him "you're a dead man walking" the phoenix said calmly "my grandfather will keep you alive until I am married to ensure I behave, then he will have you killed"

If Tala was taken aback by Kai's lack of interest in the conversation he didn't show it, instead he asked coolly "and you're just going to let that happen, I suppose"

"I have no intention of attending your funeral" Kai rubbed the back of his neck "nor do I intend to marry Miss Abelev"

"Then _why_ are we still here?" the wolf ground out through gritted teeth.

"Because I want to discover why my grandfather has taken such a sudden interest in me"

"Oh, is _that_ why we're still here?" Tala's voice had taken a sarcastic note "and here was me thinking it was because you liked the food"

Kai ignored this "I want to know why my grandfather wants me, I want to know what he's hiding"

"Well, we've discovered bucket loads so far" snapped the redhead.

"I know more than you think"

"Really? Seems to me all you're doing is obeying your grandfather"

"You haven't been paying much attention, have you, Tala" the phoenix sighed and turned his fellow Russian "I know that my grandfather wants me to marry, and marry soon. I know that, somehow, Ray's father is involved. I know he and my grandfather have known each other for longer than I realised, I know there's a reason why my grandfather silenced Zip so quickly"

"And why did Voltaire kill Zip so suddenly?" Tala retorted, "why does he want you? Why marry you off so quickly? Do you know the answer to these questions?" he looked at Kai, their eyes locking as Kai wandered over to stand next to him and look out the window. The phoenix broke their gaze and looked out over the dark night lit only by the white moon above "face it, Hiwatari. You know shit" now Tala was whispering in the phoenix's ear "you've learnt nothing, and all we're doing here is welcoming death with open arms. We need to leave"

"And where would we go?" Kai asked, "tell me, Tala. Do you know the answer to that?"

The wolf nodded "I have an apartment in Moscow, the only other person who knows about it is Bryan"

"And you suggest that we hide out there? For how long exactly? A month? A year? The rest of our lives?"

"Until we find out why Voltaire wants you" Tala said.

Kai turned his head to look at the wolf "I thought you were against the idea to find the truth"

"No, I'm just against the idea to find the truth when we're under the same roof as a madman" Tala answered "I actually agree with you, we should find out what Voltaire is up to. Otherwise we'll be forever hiding from him. But we could make the that investigation just as easily from a secret apartment in Moscow"

"Hn" Kai looked back to the window "you call it secret, but how long will that be the case?"

"Bryan would never tell anyone about the apartment" Tala leant back against the wall as he spoke "we kept it secret for these circumstances, a place we could meet and converse if the occasion ever arose"

"My grandfather does not need Bryan to find the location of an apartment" the phoenix watched the bright white snow sparkle under the light of the moon "he can discover its location all by himself"

"The apartment is a better idea than staying here" was Tala's response "at least we'd be away from Voltaire and his murderous intentions"

The phoenix did not reply for a moment as he continued to look down on the snow of Russian; the night was still, the moon round like a glowing orb. There was no movement across the vast lawn, just the sparkle of the snow and the black shadows from the trees that lined each side of the driveway "as I said before" Kai muttered "you are the only one in danger of dying, therefore it would be wise if you left for this secret apartment. Once my grandfather has discovered you are gone and I remain, he will realise that he does not need to find you in order to control me, his interest in you will fade"

"I'm not going without you" Tala said this before he'd really thought his words through. His sentence fell in to an empty silence as Kai's head jerked to looked at him. The phoenix's face was cast half in shadow but his carved jaw was sharpened further by the white glow shining through the window.

"That's a stupid thing to say" the phoenix said in a hard voice "it's better if we spilt"

"I'm going to leave this Manor" the wolf replied firmly "and when I do, you will be with me. Even if I have to drag you out"

Kai's dark eyes never left Tala's; it was only then they noticed the proximity of the other, Tala leaning against the wall and Kai standing by the window: there was barely a foot between them. And now Tala's eyes were prowling; ghosting over the phoenix's face, the pale neck, and the squared proud shoulders. Kai's shirt was open, the clear edge of his collar bone and smooth skin visible; his colourless skin was almost white as the moon above emitted its soft blurred blush.

The phoenix stood there, silent and still, as he watched Tala's eyes, the wolf's expression before finally resting his red eyes upon the wolf's mouth; there was no sound around them, the room seemed almost thick with atmosphere as something thrilled in Tala's groin. He wasn't sure at what point he'd slid closer to the phoenix; he wasn't even sure at what point his interest the conversation had dwindled and the sudden urge to taste had crept over him. He didn't look at Kai's face, he didn't even think as he slid further still his shoulder still pressed against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked in a clear voice.

Tala didn't respond. It was too late for that. His mouth closed against Kai's regardless of what reaction this would receive. Almost at once he pulled back, but only so he could lick his lips before pressing their mouths together for a second time; both their eyes were open, Kai's were fixed on Tala's but the wolf was focussed solely on tasting the phoenix's mouth, pushing their lips together briefly before pulling away and trying again. Encouraged by the lack of reaction from Kai, the wolf now came closer and aligned their bodies; his hand had risen as he'd pushed Kai back against the window and now it clamped in to the phoenix's hair.

Still, Kai made no sound, but now his mouth was opening, responding to Tala's succinct and coarse attempts; slowly Tala pushed up against the phoenix harder as Kai's mouth moved to meet his for the first time. Every time Tala pulled away the stronger the urge was to return. His head was telling him to stop, but for the first time Tala was ignoring his head, listening instead to what his body was telling him. Listening to what he wanted to do. Each time he pulled away, the breath of Kai warmed his face, his mouth and he leant in again.

The teasing was infuriating, each cautious taste more thrilling that the last; and every time Tala came in for another, Kai would hold their lips for longer. Their mouths began shaping round the other's, Tala would chew Kai's bottom lip before retreating and Kai would bite gently down on the tip of Tala's tongue. But, every time they moved in for longer, the other moved away.

All thoughts of the conversation were ebbing away, though the situation lingered on in Kai's mind; a few times he tried to think of something to say, tried to return to the subject in hand. But the words made no sense and his brain, for once, was deemed useless and null. His hands hung limply by his sides as dialogue now failed him completely; Tala's right hand was digging in to his hair, while the other was pressed to the glass inches away from Kai's head.

From somewhere in the dark echoing empty corridor outside the room a clock chimed loudly; but instead of halting their actions, it seemed to lead them to another harder and intense feeling. When Tala's mouth met Kai's, he stayed there his lips pressing firmer against Kai's parted mouth; the hand lodged in Kai's hair tightened as the phoenix replied with his own harsher fever.

Now, Tala's lips left Kai's, his face moved from the phoenix's and travelled down to the tilted neck and throat; he nibbled the underside of the phoenix's jaw, before moving farther down to suck the pulsing side of Kai's neck. His action left a bruised mark and a ring of saliva as Kai's head slowly fell back and Tala's mouth fastened on to his collarbone.

For the first time Kai's hands began to move; he slipped them in between the ever heating bodies and began to slip the buttons of his shirt apart, his chest was heaving though still he made no sound save for the occasional weighty breath. As the white material of the shirt fell away Tala moved his head; leaning it heavily sideways so he could close his mouth over the phoenix's lower chest, he left a trail of saliva as he now placed his mouth of Kai's right nipple.

A soft unwelcome short groan emitted from the phoenix's lips and he realised his back was arching, shaping against Tala's bent figure; the contact between them produced a grunt from the wolf who pressed their bodies together, harder and closer. Kai's eyes were closing; Tala's lips, his tongue, the way his mouth closed around-

All at once something clicked; then Kai was pushing the wolf away sharply, roughly. The muscle in his chest hammering loudly as the wolf jolted away from the him like he'd been stung. In their heads the truth of what they'd been doing, thinking about, and wanting, sang louder then any foghorn; for a moment they stared at the other, both recalling the stories from the Abbey, the hushed horror that spread through those cold corridors like a virus. The rumours about what happened to those who had disobeyed Boris's rules. The boys from the Abbey had never been allowed to share a bed, and those who did had suffered…by the hands of their fellow Abbey dwellers.

Then Kai moved, swiftly but smoothly, from in front of Tala to the door, the door of the bathroom. His only means of solitude. Tala hadn't moved, hadn't even turned his head as Kai moved; his mind was still shouting at him, it was still swirling around as what he'd just done perplexed him, puzzled him…excited him. The door shut with a click that almost echoed in a room with no sound. And between the wolf and the phoenix things were left unsaid, unfinished and wanting.

* * *

The train chugged through the snowy landscape in the early hours of morning as it travelled from high mountain land to lower white pastures; there was little in the way of buildings and only the odd dead and withered tree were any source of scenery. The passengers were few, not many boarded the night trains but as the morning slowly dragged on more people would appear at the various train stops along the way.

Ray stood by the doors, watching the snow flash by; to his left there was a large red light, warning passengers not to open the door whilst the train moved. On either side of him were the carriages, the odd passenger travelling was either sleeping or watching the world sweep passed. There was not much noise and only one or two actually speaking quietly, but Ray had felt pressured, watched and unsafe; he'd slipped away from his companions as dawn had hit the skyline, Hiro had fallen asleep but Bryan had seen him leave.

Not that the falcon gave a damn about him.

Over and over again the neko-jin head was playing him the same film; the Manor, Bryan, Hiro, the gunfire, the broken glass, the shadow leaning in through the disintegrated window and then the silence. Someone had tried to kill him. Admittedly, this wasn't the first time Ray's life had been under attack; Bryan had made sure of that. But without doubt it was the first time someone had tried to shoot him dead. He remembered the cold hard tiled floor under his body, Hiro's hand pressed firmly on to his back preventing him from rising as the darkened unfocussed person had peered in to make sure he'd hit his mark.

All the tiger could think was that, lying on that cold unfeeling surface, he must have looked as if he was dead as the grave. It was the only reason he could think of, the man hadn't entered the Manor to make completely sure; instead, he'd turned away and disappeared. Did he really think he'd achieved his goal? Or had he merely slunk away to try again?

Ray sighed and shifted his feet uncomfortably. What was really going on around here? How had he got himself mixed up in this? Why was someone trying to kill him?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The neko-jin started and turned quickly, only to relax when he found Hiro smiling softly at him "s-sorry, I thought- it doesn't really matter…anyway, I thought you were asleep"

"You really think I'm going to doze off at a time like this?" Hiro raised an eyebrow "I don't know about you, but I'm really not in the mood for sleeping"

Ray managed a half smile as he folded his arms and looked back out the window, biting his lip and his eyes lowering.

Hiro watched the despondent Chinese boy and leant up against the wall, reaching out to touch Ray's shoulder so the neko-jin would look at him "it might just be me" he said softly "but are you sure the shooting is the only thing bothering you. I mean, not that a shooting isn't a big deal…it's just, you seem a little too calm about someone trying to shoot you"

"Were you prefer it if I was panicking?" asked the tiger "I could try and act petrified if you wanted"

"No, it's fine. Calm and collected is perfect in fact" Hiro said pushing off the wall and coming to face the tiger; Ray's eyes shifted from the floor to Hiro's mahogany eyes, Hiro reached out again brushing his fingers on Ray's shoulder "whatever's eating you, it won't help the situation if you keep brooding over it"

The neko-jin sighed and held his arms closer to his body as his gaze was locked with Hiro's "if I tell you, will you promise to keep secret? At least until I have the courage to reveal myself"

"Of course" Hiro nodded "this remains between you and me, you don't even have to ask"

Ray's brief smile of gratitude quickly faded as he voiced the knowledge that had been spinning round his head "there was a man who worked at the Abbey" he began "this man was to do Boris's bidding, punish the boys when they'd misbehaved, torture them when they refused their orders. This man beat children, kids; amongst the kids he beat there were Kai, Tala and Bryan" here Ray sighed and he looked back down to his feet once more "he didn't stay all the time at the Abbey, for months at a time he would leave to return to his home and his family. He would bring his family gifts and presents, and then he would return to the Abbey to beat children the same age as his son"

Hiro frowned "son?"

The neko-jin nodded "the name of the this man is Renshu Kon, but to the children of the Abbey he was called Zip"

Hiro leant back for a second time, now against the locked doors that led out of the train "Kon?" he repeated.

Ray nodded again "the man who beat children at the Abbey, the man who is the reason why I'm even involved in all this is Renshu Kon, my father"

Hiro was silent as he took this in; he watched Ray as the neko-jin glumly pushed the hair from his eyes with a sigh, they'd left in a hurry, not even bothering to return to the small rundown house they'd been occupying. As such, Ray's hair was knotted; it was his bandana alone that kept the silky wild raven strands from falling in to his eyes.

"That was the secret you kept from Kai?" asked Hiro "that your father was the one that beat him in the Abbey?"

"How could I tell Kai that?" the tiger gestured with his hands vigorously "I might as well put the noose round my own neck, I can say goodbye to any friendship I had with Kai who's mistrusting me already because he knows I'm keeping something from him. As for Tala and Bryan, as far as they're concerned it's a case of how to kill me"

"That's not going to happen" the older man assured him "for one thing, I will not let them. And that aside, you really think Kai's going to let Tala or Bryan get their hands on you. Yes, Kai might be a little angry, but it's really not your fault and Kai will know that" Hiro stopped as he saw the neko-jin's face darken further, hesitantly he said "Ray, you do know it's not your fault, don't you?"

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Ray's golden eyes lifted to meet Hiro's again "whenever my father arrived from his trips he would always bring me gifts…and whenever he left again, he would always promise to work hard so that he could buy me an even better gift" the neko-jin winced at his own words "my father would beat more children so Boris would pay him more! And I was always excited! I was always looking forward to my father's return because I knew he'd bring me a great present! He used to bring back all sorts of stuff, beyblades, equipment, and launchers! Not to mention-"

"Ray" carefully Hiro reached forwards and framed the neko-jin's face with his hands; he made Ray look at him "you're letting your guilt get the better of you. There is no reason for you to feel any remorse, you were a child, an innocent boy, you didn't know"

"But-"

"No. It's not your fault" Hiro repeated in a firmer voice "yes, chances are Bryan and Tala will blame you, but that's not important. You are not Bryan's friend nor Tala's, you are Kai's friend. And Kai will understand that it wasn't your fault"

"That's not the point!" the tiger persisted "if I hadn't been so excited about the gifts my father bought then he wouldn't have worked as hard to-"

"Ray, if you go around thinking like that you'll regret every step you make" again Hiro overrode him "there's a cause and effect to everything. Sometimes the effect or the cause isn't nice, or right, but there's nothing anyone can do to change that and beating yourself up like this will not change the past…you have to let it go, you understand?"

Their eyes stayed in a fixed gaze that Ray found almost impossible to escape; he could feel Hiro's hands still closed around his face and, for a reason unknown to himself, it calmed him, his shoulders relaxed "I understand"

"Good" Hiro smiled "now, shall we get back to the small case of someone trying to kill you?"

* * *

Bryan was sulking. He didn't want Ray here, and he certainly resented Hiro's presence; he could see them now, standing close. Grumbling under his breath he turned his face back to the window; the man sitting three seats behind him reading a book shifted slightly and glanced up, but though the falcon was aware of this, he did not react. No doubt the man was hired; somewhere about his person there would be a weapon ready to take away the neko-jin's life.

Except that Bryan sat between the man and his prey.

On any other occasion Bryan would have laughed, any excuse to take that interfering tiger out of his life would have been a blessing in Bryan's eyes; but, he could not break a promise to Kai. He would not. He did not know how. That being the case Bryan kept his eyes flitting between the neko-jin and the window; he wasn't looking at the scenery but at the reflections cast from inside the train: any movement that man tried to make, and Bryan would have him.

Again the falcon's eyes flicked to the tiger still talking with Hiro. Bryan's lip curled as he thought how easy it would be to simply let the man walk by and kill his target. Mulishly Bryan glared at the neko-jin half visible through the window that led to the in-betweens which linked each carriage to the next. He could see Ray's face; the pointed nose, cut chin and the sharp inquisitive eyes. That face reminded him of someone, a boy Bryan had come across briefly at the Abbey.

As a rule, Boris hadn't allowed anyone but himself to take pleasure in the boys of the Abbey; any two boys found in the same bed were stripped of their clothes and punished for all to watch. Although, that did not mean he didn't want them to watch him take his pleasure, Boris liked letting the boys to watch as he took his own pleasure; Bryan had been one such boy who had sat there, tied to a chair watching Boris and learning that gratification such as this was not meant for him.

However, after Bryan had produced excellent results from a series of tests, Boris had allowed Bryan one chance to see what it was like. He'd given Bryan a boy; some pathetic slim creature that Boris had enjoyed first. He'd locked them in a room together so Bryan could find out exactly what it was he was missing; but Bryan hadn't known what to do.

After months of Boris's lectures that he was never to know pleasure, Bryan had accepted his fate to be nothing more than an emotionless solider; he'd learnt that nothing good would happen to him. So, he'd simply sat down opposite the weeping, bleeding boy and watched him.

For three hours they had sat in that dimly lit room and for a long time the boy had cried and begged Bryan not to touch him; the falcon hadn't stirred, he'd just sat there unmoved by the blood seeping between the naked boy's legs or the tears that stained his face. After what seemed an eternity the boy had begun to realise that Bryan wasn't going to do anything; he'd slowly ceased crying, and then turned his head away unable to look Bryan in the face.

It was that profile face that reminded the falcon now; the same chiselled jaw, the resemblance was weak but it was there. It was enough to recall Bryan's past to him and Bryan hated that. He hated his past, more than he hated Boris or any other bastard who had tortured him. And now he was keeping someone alive who was reminding him of that past.

Bryan's jaw tightened.

He'd been staring at Ray for some time, without really realising it; the neko-jin was exactly Boris's type, that inquisitive look about the eyes, the spirit that refused to be tamed and controlled. Here Ray was, in the middle of snowy Russia, with a powerful man who wanted him dead and yet there was not a sign of fear.

Grudgingly Bryan had to admit that was impressive. He knew a lot of people who would have crumpled under such threats and danger; but Ray stood there, his golden eyes clear from any fear or insecurity.

Once more Bryan remembered that boy in that dull room; it wasn't like he hadn't thought about it. During those three hours he'd thought about it a lot: the boy's body under him, the hot sweaty jerked movements he'd seen Boris make so many times. He'd thought about doing it himself, except the pain on the boy's face hadn't really excited him.

Now Bryan was older he knew more about the subject; sex was a tool for all sorts of reasons, fun, that useless emotion love, as well as lineage and continuation of a family line. The point was it wasn't always one sided; some people came together because they wanted to, because they needed to…it didn't have to hurt.

Many times he'd imagined what it was like. How it would feel…what it would be like to feel that body underneath his-

He came to with a jolt and a muttered curse. Smacking his head against the glass he tore his eyes away from the profile of the neko-jin and back to the reflections juddering on the windows. Glancing over his shoulder he found the man still seated, and reading.

Out the window the white fields and countryside zoomed passed in a blur; it almost hurt the eyes to look at, but Bryan kept his eyes fixed on the windows. He would not look at the neko-jin anymore. Ray brought bad thoughts, and bad thoughts Bryan could do without.

He would not look at the neko-jin anymore.

* * *

And so I've also started Bryan's 'interest' in Ray. That too will blossom in to something more.

Next chapter has already been partially planned out in my head: there will be more action, trouble on the train for Ray, while Hiro and Bryan start bickering. Meanwhile Tala and Kai will be forced to face each other after the events by the window. Hopefully you'll be there to read it!

Please leave a review for this chapter.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	11. Eye To Eye

**Review Replies  
**Suzanne: Thanks so much for the review! Ahh, **Nemesis**, the bane of my exsistance, I really want to write the next chapter and I've started it, but inspiration has just left me, and I have no way, sadly, to control it. BUT it shall be written, I ain't giving up on it. Anyway, back to **Hateful Pleasures**, thanks again for the review and I hope you enjoy!

Kelsey: Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Darmellodov: Thank you very much for your review, it probably gave me the kickstart I needed to write this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Hey, People - you know what? I'm just going to get this out of my system now and have it over with...

**Hateful Pleasures **is officially my first story to be updated on my brand new spanking laptop!

Right, there isn't much of Tala and Kai in this chapter, but it is vitally important to the story, so read carefully :)

WARNINGS: Possible mistakes. Bad language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of the characters. Any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

No more talking, it's been a while since I updated so just enjoy!

* * *

**Hateful Pleasures **

**Chapter Eleven: Eye To Eye**

"We should not be heading for Moscow" said Hiro firmly.

Bryan rolled his eyes and looked evilly up at him "and what would you suggest, _Sooka_?

"What would I suggest?" Granger repeated, "I'd suggest we went in the other direction, we should never have come to Russia in the first place" he stood over the falcon who sneered up at him.

"You don't know shit" Bryan replied cruelly "you really think that Boris won't find us no matter which part of the world we're in? You really think we'd be safer if we hopped on a plane to England?"

"It would take Boris longer to find us at least" Hiro argued back.

"Would it fuck!" the falcon laughed harshly "you really don't know Boris, do you? I would have thought that the time you spent in BEGA you would have known Boris better, seemingly you're stupider than you look"

"And how does heading straight for Moscow help us stay safe?" asked Hiro in a hard voice.

"Because, _Sooka_, it'll be the last place Boris looks"

"But that doesn't make any sense. Going nearer the enemy is stupid"

"You underestimate how easy it is to hide in a city" Bryan said in bored tones as Ray appeared in to the carriage having just made a trip to the bathroom.

The neko-jin popped out from behind Hiro who still stood between the seats and blocked the passageway through the train "if Boris has men who can travel to England to look for us then I'm sure he has enough manpower to search through the city of Moscow" Hiro persisted.

"He does, but he won't" Bryan answered.

"What? You're telling me Boris is really stupid enough _not_ to search through the city?"

"No, he just thinks I'm stupid"

"And you're not?"

"Guys, enough" Ray cut in quick before Bryan could reply with a snarl "all that matters is that Boris underestimates how smart Bryan is, that way he won't expect Bryan to take us to Moscow"

Hiro stopped and pursed his lips "fine" he admitted defeat but glared down at Bryan with anger in his eyes "however, if this gets Ray hurt then so God help me I'll make you pay"

"_Woo_, I'm scared" Bryan jeered "what you're gonna do? _Beyblade_ me to death?"

Ray rested a hand on Hiro's arm "ignore him, he's just trying to provoke you"

"Yeah? It's working" replied Hiro through gritted teeth.

The neko-jin sighed and flumped back in his chair, he pushed the hair from his eyes and rubbed his head tiredly; it had been a long journey and he had a nasty feeling it was going to be even longer before they arrived anywhere. Not for the first time Ray wondered if Bryan actually had a plan, he got the impression that Bryan was just making things up as he went along; this was a good idea in principle, but Ray had doubts that it would serve them now.

And then there was the man. The man that sat behind Bryan a few seats away who sat reading a book – except he hadn't turned a page in over an hour. Either he was one hell of a slow reader or there was another reason he was hiding his face behind a book. Under normal circumstances it would not have bothered the tiger; he'd been around the Bladebreakers long enough to learn that people did strange things for even stranger reasons. But. Someone was trying to kill him. Someone had nearly succeeded in doing so. That put Ray on edge. Anything strange was like a warning scream to him; before they'd boarded the train he'd stared hard at an old blind woman convinced she was up to no good.

Until Hiro pointed out that Boris wasn't the type to dress up as an old lady.

He couldn't settle, it was like electricity was shooting down his spine again and again; he was jumpy, alert and that man who wasn't reading his book made Ray-

"Don't look at him!" Bryan snapped, "do you _want_ him to kill you?"

"What?" Ray swallowed and looked away from the reading man "you think he's here to kill me?"

"Of course he's here to kill you" Bryan answered as if Ray was being stupid "it's not like he succeeded last time, is it?"

"But how did he find us?"

"How the fuck should I know! Compass? GPS? Maybe he's bugged you"

Ray's eyes widened in alarm "you think?"  
Hiro sighed, "no, he doesn't think" he answered the neko-jin "he's just trying to wind you up"

"Hmm" Ray shuffled uncomfortably in his seat and sighed, "so, what are we going to do?"

Bryan blinked "do?" he repeated "I don't know about you but I'm not gonna _do_ anything"

"Why not?"

"Because I live in hope that he succeeds in bringing the end to your miserable life"

Ray glared at the falcon and replied coolly "I'm telling you now, Kuznetsov, if I go down then I'm taking you with me"

Bryan sneered "and what can you do?"

"Why don't you wait and find out?" suggested the neko-jin cheekily.

Bryan's pale eyes narrowed dangerously; normally he wouldn't have batted an eyelid to such a vague and empty threat, but this was Ray. Bryan could still remember in clear detail the day Ray had defeated him in the beybattle; now that seemed such an unrelated topic compared to what he'd got himself in to, but Bryan knew all too well that Ray had determined to defeat the falcon that day, even though it had almost cost him his life.

Bryan didn't put it passed Ray to risk himself just to prove a point.

And that spelt trouble for Bryan.

He cursed under his breath and reluctantly said, "we're not going all the way to Moscow, we're getting off at the next stop and travelling by bus"

This was news to Hiro "but Moscow is hours away, and it looks like there's a snow storm coming, we'll never make it"

"Well, we're not gonna make it anyway if that hit man kills us" Bryan pointed out none too kindly "do you wanna live or not?"

"He has a point," Ray reasoned to Hiro "the man won't be expecting us to get off at another station"

Hiro pursed his lips, but said no more; he shot the falcon a glare, Bryan leered at him and slumped down in his chair. The neko-jin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but gave no other indication that he was scared of the man sitting behind Bryan; he felt the falcon's eyes fall on him and decided to ignore it, whatever freakish prank Bryan was trying to pull Ray would be dammed before he let it get to him. All he needed to do was keep an one the man with the book; beside him Hiro sighed and flashed the reading man a wary look, the neko-jin could feel the older was on edge, alert, and that gave him comfort as the train chugged on and Bryan's eyes bored in to him.

The falcon was watching Ray; eyeing him up and down with a callous unhindered gaze. The neko-jin was opposite him looking determinedly out the window as Bryan openly stared at him; the sharp turn of his jaw fascinated the falcon, the way the dark raven bangs framed the face. His pointed nose was almost in silhouette and his ear protruded out from behind the hair; Ray was in complete symmetry, every feature of his face was the perfect shape and size.

* * *

The room was quiet, silent and frosted; mist had steamed up the windows and a thin layer of ice had left a pattern of intricate leaves, Tala lifted his hand and pressed it hard against the window pane, the cold numbed his palm to the extent that it almost hurt, but for a moment it pulled Tala's mind from his thoughts.

Cautiously he touched his mouth starting when his fingers brushed his lips; to touch them now was strange, it was different than before. Because only hours ago this same mouth had been using another mouth, trailing down the warm skin of another's body. And he remembered it all, so clearly; the way his mouth had clung on to the pale skin, the way sense and reason had abandoned him when his head had fallen silent and his body had taken over.

Behind him without words Kai stood by the door his arms folded and his eyes shut; he hadn't said anything, hadn't brought up the event of the night, hadn't even given any indication that anything out of the ordinary had happened. He'd spoken to Tala in the same neutral tones Tala had known for years; there was no illusion to the fact that barely hours ago their mouths had crushed together in way that should never had occurred. Kai hadn't mentioned it, neither had Tala. And it hung over them like a heavy sodden blanket, weighing down on their shoulders and making the air suffocating and thick.

Had Zip been there it would have all been easier, the chances were that it might never have happened; but Zip was dead, cut down by Boris and as one the pair of them had stood and watched it happen. And the worst part of that story was yet to come; Kai wasn't one for feeling unsure, but informing Ray that his father was dead wasn't going to be easy.

He should feel nothing; Zip had been nothing short of an animal and Kai was pleased to see the back of him, but on the other hand Ray was a friend and one that Kai valued highly. The true honesty of it was that he didn't know how to tell Ray the truth; he'd never been in this situation before. He didn't know how to approach it.

But at least keeping his mind occupied by this kept his mind from something else and that was what was needed at this time; Tala turned from the window one hand shoved in his pocket as the morning light silhouetted him against the window "you do realise that Bryan isn't going to sit high up in the mountains waiting for this to blow over, don't you?"

"I told him to keep Ray secure"

A dark look crossed Tala's face "I'm the Captain" he reminded the phoenix "and I told Bryan months ago that should any of us get captured then the ones still free were to make their way to Moscow in order to free the others"

Kai looked up sharply; he hadn't known that, and it ruined his plan of keeping Ray out of the picture. Bryan always listened to Tala and did whatever he said, but he listened to Kai too and to please both of them he would come to Moscow and bring Ray with him. Kai pursed his lips "that's something you should have mentioned before now"

Tala shrugged "how was I supposed to know that pussy whipped idiot would be tagging along?"

"That does not matter, you should have told me" Kai replied "now instead of keeping Ray out of this, he's going to be dragged straight in to the middle"

"And I care about that because…" Tala snorted "it was your dumb idea to put the neko with Bryan, not one of your brighter ideas"

"I wouldn't have left Ray with Bryan at all had you told me about this pact you and he made" the red eyes bored in to ice blue "to make matters worse they've got Hiro too"

"What a merry band of rescuers" Tala sniped, he didn't looked bothered by this information but then again he didn't give a damn about Ray or Hiro, Kai hadn't expected any reaction at all "what's it to me if the neko and Granger senior get themselves killed"

"It's a problem for you because Boris is looking for Ray" Kai replied tightly "if he finds Ray then he finds Bryan too"

Still Tala was nonchalant "Bryan can look after himself, and I don't imagine he's actually that keen to keep Ray alive"

Kai glared at this but gave no retaliation; instead he said calmly "I presume there's a reason you brought up the subject of Bryan now"

The wolf looked faintly disappointed that they weren't going to fight, but it was nothing unusual; Kai and he never fought, they only had harsh word exchanges. It was something Tala found annoying, but it was also what he'd been taught to expect. The most passion he'd ever seen emit from Kai was a few sordid moments by a window locked away in a mansion only the night before "he'll be making his way to Moscow as we speak, quite why he's not here already I don't know, there must have been some delay to keep him back…probably something to do with that cat friend of yours" he pushed a strand of red hair back from his face and the blue eyes snapped back to the crimson "when he arrives, he'll leave a sign for us"

"And that sign is?"

"I don't know, but knowing Bryan it won't be subtle" the wolf mused "probably he'll stand at the gate looking forbidding if I know him"

"I don't understand the point of telling me this, when you have failed to do so previously"

"Because when Bryan comes, I go, with or without you" Tala replied; the gap between them was five metres or so, but it felt like a solid brick wall stood between them. Their eyes were the only contact they made and yet it felt like a physical strike.

"You've been thinking about this"

"I have" Tala affirmed though it hadn't been a question "I understand why you would like to stay, finding out what all this is about is a good idea, but I'm not prepared to die over it. If you stay then that's up to you, but I go as soon as Bryan shows up"

"You've never been bothered by death before" Kai said his eyes piercingly sharp as he and Tala stared at each for longer.

"If you make one wrong move, I'm dead" Tala answered, "if Voltaire finds out the reason you stay is because you want to find the truth, I'm dead. I am not willing or prepared to stay and get myself killed over you"

Eye to eye. They stood apart with that one broach of contact breaking all other disconnection and it was hardest possible contact to make. No touching, no speech; all the senses were locked away. Except for the eyes. Because Kai knew. He knew why Tala was turning tail; it had nothing to do with the threat of death, that wasn't a fear for Tala it was a treat. Fear of ending life had ceased for Tala the first time he'd pressed a gun to his head during their first game of Roulette, and Kai knew that.

Tala was no human; he'd been brought up a robot, a soldier, all fear and dread had been drained out of him from a child. He was not normal and ordinary fear of death, pain and suffering did not turn him in horror. What bothered Tala was something that he didn't know, something he'd not been taught. The unknown was something to approach with caution and never to be treated lightly.

But that's what he'd done, he'd leapt in to the unknown when their mouths had met and now he didn't know what to do about it. So, he leaving, departing, abandoning all reason and sense just like before but for a completely different meaning. Just like a rat leaving a sinking ship.

* * *

It took a few moments for Ray to realise that the train was slowing; he'd been so focussed on looking outside and not retaliating to Bryan's continuous stare that the train had started to chug loudly in an alarming way before it registered that something was wrong. He snapped to attention as Bryan, who pulled his gaze from Ray almost unwillingly, stood from his chair and looked out the window with a frown.

Sensing trouble Hiro too cast his vision out the window; they were in the hills, travelling along a track that ran round the side of a steep rise, below the train the ground dropped suddenly in an even steeper fall. There was no station, no sign of a town or any indication as to why the train should be stopping; over their heads the intercom crackled in to life and a thick Russian voice garbled out words that neither Ray nor Hiro understood.

"What's wrong?" asked Ray quickly as the falcon turned to look at the man with the book "what's happening?"

"Something on the track" Bryan replied, more to himself as he listened to the announcer "blocking the train"

The carriage was fuller now; as time had moved on there had been more people waiting at the various stations at which they had stopped; now these people were exhaling loud complaints and sighs or irritation as the announcer informed them their train was stuck and there would be delays. But there was one who didn't move, not even an inch: the man with the book. He sat quietly in his seat the book still raised to his face as around him passengers got up from their seats to shout at the intercom.

"We're going" Bryan ordered shortly.

"What?" Ray scrambled from the seats they had been occupying and joined Bryan in the passage way "where are we going?"

"To hell if you don't get your fucking ass moving!" Bryan snapped as he grabbed Ray and pulled him out just as the man with the book threw aside his reading material and lifted up the gun he'd been hiding.

The shot rang out, people screamed; and there was chaos, suddenly the carriage was a moving heaving mass of bodies as everyone tried desperately to clear the barrel of the gun. The gun fired again, and again; the man cursed, Bryan was in the way of Ray who turned to flee for the exit only to find himself blocked by a large bulking man who was trapped in the passage way by his wife who screamed over and over; the gun was pointing in their direction, they were terrified.

Snarling Bryan turned on the man and with both hands pulled him out the way; but he'd been momentarily distracted by the blockage to the exit and the hit man was lifting his gun again.

"Bryan! WATCH OUT!"

Next thing the falcon knew he was being shoved out the way just as another shot rang out; blood spattered the wall and a yelp tore from Ray's lips. Then Hiro was there, dragging Ray by his clothes and grabbing Bryan; the bulking man had shrank back in to an empty seat and the pathway was clear.

Then they were through in between the carriages; the train had stopped but the red light blaring above the door told them it was still locked. Hiro had neko-jin blood on his hands and he knew Ray was hurt; but he didn't have time to look as he flung himself at the locked door. Behind them the hit man had been caught in the clogged carriage; the people he'd scared so hysterically were in his way and he was trapped.

It gave them time; with a snarl Bryan pulled Hiro out the way and landed his boot straight in to the door, it buckled, he kicked it again and an alarm blared out screaming in to their ears with a noise that shot down their spines.

The hit man was coming, battling through the mêlée of people and bodies; the gun went off and someone screamed in agony as Bryan kicked and kicked the door. It gave way with a hiss of complaint and shivered backwards sweeping in a face-full of cold air and snow; the wind was wild up in the hills but there was little snow in the sky and the sun shone down a weak glow.

The door to the carriage was pulled open as the gunman reached them his weapon outstretched; without pausing Bryan grabbed the neko-jin roughly, ignoring the gasp of pain. He shoved the tiger out of the train and then Ray was falling.

Stumbling down the steep drop, rolling and bringing a cascade of snow down with him; as he tumbled he picked up speed and only the snow clinging to the ground kept further injury from his body. He was aware that he wasn't the only rolling down this seemingly never-ending slope that appeared to be more vertical than he'd first realised.

Pain jarred through his shoulder when he collided with a rock but on he continued down and down unable to stop or control the pace at which he fell; he couldn't make a sound, all the breath had been knocked out of him as his body had thumped from one level to the next.

He toppled over another rock ledge and then he was landing in the soft snow in a tangled heap; his head was spinning, and several parts of his body were screaming with abuse, it was like the worst hangover he'd ever had, only he hadn't had the pleasure of drinking first.

Groaning he rolled over on to his stomach his heart racing; his body felt beaten and bruised already and he was totally convinced he'd hit his head on the way down "lesson one of skiing" he managed as he lifted his head up and tested his neck "damn-well bring a pair of skis with you"

"Ray!" Hiro's shout came before he did; he flumped in to the snow and was on his feet in less than a second, he staggered a little but gave no other signs of pain as he scrambled over to the neko-jin.

"Tyson's right about you" Ray mumbled as Hiro helped him up "you do have pain threshold higher than the sky"

If Hiro thought the tiger was being funny he didn't show it; instead he took Ray's face in his hands and studied the golden eyes intently.

"I'm fine, really" the neko-jin protested "just a few bumps and scrapes"

"That's not true" Hiro replied, "you're bleeding"

"Oh, that" the neko-jin lifted his hand "the bullet caught my hand when I pushed Bryan out the way, that's all"

Calmly Hiro took the proffered hand; Ray had been understating somewhat he discovered, in the centre of the long slender hand was a deep gouge that, when Hiro turned the hand over, dug right through to the other side. Blood stained Ray's sleeve and the wound was still bleeding badly "it's gone right through" Granger muttered more to himself "you're lucky, it would have been worse if the bullet had lodged in your hand"

"No kidding," snorted the neko-jin "that meant someone would have had to pull it out and I don't fancy my chances if Bryan tried it"

"We'll need to get that wrapped up" Hiro continued briskly as if the neko-jin hadn't spoken "maybe there's a town near by that would help" he sighed and searched his pockets already knowing he had no substitute bandage that would suffice, carefully he closed the neko-jin's hand and looked in to Ray's face "are you alright?"

"I told you, bumps and scrapes-"

"No, I mean are _you_ alright?" Hiro repeated, "that man nearly killed you, I swear for a moment I was actually scared he might succeed"

"Ahh, all in a day's work" Ray brushed off easily.

Hiro lifted his eyebrows.

"Really, honestly I'm totally fine"

"Ray, you might be a good blader, but you're one hell of a bad liar" a small smile touched Hiro's face as he lifted his fingers to wipe away a smear of blood from the neko-jin's lip.

A jolt shot through Ray harder than any collision; even with the cold around them Hiro's touch was warm, made softer by the frozen air that numbed the neko-jin's mouth. His golden eyes lifted up in to Hiro's mahogany orbs; there was a moment of silence, but Ray didn't pull away as he should have done. Instead he watched with open curiosity as a look of puzzlement passed over Hiro's features.

Suddenly the air around them wasn't so cold, in fact the neko-jin's awareness of it faded out completely; the gap between their mouths was closing in before Ray had time to realise what was happening. The expression of puzzlement was still crossing Hiro's face though there was no sign of uneasiness or shyness; the wind around them blew but even that could not stay the rising heat that Ray found aggravating and tempting.

Reason was still loud in his brain as Hiro's lips brushed against his; sense was still calling to him when Hiro pulled away to kiss the corner of his mouth. Hiro pulled away again his mouth hovering over Ray's teasingly; Ray swallowed and licked his lips subconsciously. Hesitatingly he muttered, "we should probably find…"

Hiro's thumb stroked his lips as he shushed the neko-jin quiet "forget about that" he whispered softly sending a stir through Ray in a shiver "here"

Ray obeyed pushing his mouth slowly to Hiro's as his bloody hand rose to caress the older blader's face; his palm throbbed in agony, but that was unimportant now as he forgot all about it as his fingers tightened in to Hiro's cheek-

There was a flump and a curse; the pair pulled apart and span round as one, just in time to see Bryan struggle to his feet with another vehement curse. His balance wavered and he staggered but managed to keep his stance as he turned to Hiro and Ray only to find them staring at him.

"What!"

"You're covered in blood!" Ray said in alarm "you're hurt"

Bryan blinked and looked stupidly down his chest; his top was stained black and torn at the side. He pushed hand through his scraggy hair and cricked his neck "not mine" he replied shortly and wiped more blood on his trousers.

"What about the hit man?" asked Hiro sharply.

Bryan's eyes flickered from Ray to Hiro and back again "gone" he answered in the same clipped voice. His pale eyes snapped back to Ray.

The neko-jin blinked; his gaze drifted over Bryan's clothes and the gleam in his eye, he wasn't sure he was happy calling Bryan a killer. Maybe the gunman wasn't dead; maybe Bryan had only left him in a bloody heap.

But maybe that was wishful thinking.

* * *

Russian Words

_Sooka_ - Bitch/Traitor/Whore…or that's what the website said at least. I thought it was quite funny that Bryan calls Hiro a bitch.

* * *

I'm not sure whether to build up the relationship between Tala and Kai before they have sex, or whether to have them cave in their desires in a place that's dangerous- oh! … Ohhh! … Methinks me has a mighty fine idea! Oh yes!

Anyway, another chapter completed.

Thanks for reading!

Please leave a review.

Kiki.


	12. A Degree Safer

**Review Replies  
**Suzanne: Thanks so much for your review. I know it's been a while since I updated - yeah, that's rather an understatment. No excuses really, lol. Anyway, I'm happy you like the fic and I hope you continue to do so.

Toribi12: Thanks for your review! It's been a while since I updated so I had to go back and read through the whole thing to know what you were talking about, lol. I'm so happy you love the fic so much and thank you for reading it. I've planned the whole story now so I hopefully won't wait so long before updating. As for the big secret...you're not quite there, but if you'd figured it out already then I wouldn't be much of a drama mystery writer, huh. And as to the relationship front, Tala and Kai will have more interaction. And Bryan and Ray...wait and see!

* * *

Yo! So it's been a while, no? I haven't updated since...2010? Ouch, sorry about that, just got out the way of the story. Anyway, good news is that I've planned the story out chapter by chapter so in theory I shouldn't take so long to update. Yeah, this IS all just theory so don't hold your breath.

Anyway, on to the story.

Last Time: Bryan had just saved Ray from being captured but is planning to go to Moscow anyway, despite what Hiro thinks. Tala and Kai had a little heated moment a couple of chapters back...so far neither of them have discussed it.

WARNINGS: something a little fruity…shall we call it…self indulgence? Pervert Boris – this is M for a reason. Bad language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters. Any unknown characters most likely belong to me.

If any of you are still out there after all this time...please enjoy.

* * *

**Hateful Pleasures**

**Chapter Twelve: A Degree Safer**

The wind blew cold around the abandoned barn outside which he sat; snow drifted down from the skies, but Bryan Kuznetsov had been left in the freezing snow storms naked and young, left by himself to find his own way back to the Abbey. It had been a training exercise. The weather didn't bother him anymore, it hadn't done for many years; rain, snow or shine he didn't care, it meant nothing. The only thing he couldn't stand was heat; the sun beating down on him with no shade or chance to escape.

He supposed that's what became of someone who spent most their childhood locked in a tall shadowy building and no sunlight to tan their skin.

And now here he sat outside in the soaking snow and the wind around him; at any other time he would have blocked out the wind with a curse and ignored it, but this time was different. Because he was hot. The sun was not beating down on him, nor was there any other sources of heat that could warm him up so terribly. Not like this. This heat came from within him, something he'd never before experienced, it was burning him up inside like a flickering fire he'd never felt in his life.

Because finally, after all the years of suppression, he'd finally succumbed and lost his battle of refusal.

He had spent so long fighting it, had put in so much effort to keep it at bay, that to suddenly commit himself like this seemed surreal; he'd been watching Ray, all throughout that long arduous train journey he'd been watching him, until the hit man had driven from the track and they'd tumbled down in to the valley below. Even hitting his head several times on his tumble down hadn't stopped him watching the neko-jin; a snow storm had set in, one not even he felt willing to battle against, and he had located a barn that served as a temporary resting place.

They had spent the day there, stuck inside and the storm had lasted well in to the night; Ray had slept next to Hiro for warmth, though the pair of them had been unusually quiet. But Bryan had sat by the wall, distasteful of the need for body heat the other two possessed. He hadn't slept; instead he'd spent the night watching Ray, staring whenever the neko-jin shifted on the uncomfortable floor.

Hiro had drifted off despite the less than hospitable surroundings, but Ray hadn't slept for a good few hours; he'd spent some time trying to make himself comfortable, then given up and listened to the raging storm outside. A couple of times he'd glanced sideways at the sleeping Hiro next to him, seemingly in deep thought; it had been early morning before he'd drifted off and throughout it all Bryan had watched from the safety of his shadowed corner.

He watched Ray shuffle, watched eagerly when Ray had arched his back to retrieve a stone from under him; it had started on the train with that one look, and now Bryan had started he couldn't stop. Not that he hadn't tried; almost desperately he'd tried to remember that lust, desire and hunger weren't meant for him, but Ray had made a soft moan in his sleep and it had sent Bryan's nerves wild.

At first it had only been the inkling of interest that had slipped passed his defensives; but the first one he'd dared to think and more came gushing in to his head. It had started as a trickle and had swelled in to a sea; soon every want and desire had flooded his head until he felt fit to explode.

And it had made him want to do things, need things; a little blast of delicious relief preceded by moments of exciting build ups that had his head spinning and longing for more, because it hadn't been enough.

All those years of pent up feelings that had been shoved down hard were breaking free, exploding from him in spasms; again and again tidal wave after tidal wave of emotion and fury hit him so hard he felt like he'd been pushed over. It had all happened so quickly; all he'd done was taken one look and now he couldn't stop, one thought had become three and three had become five until it had been a never-ending road of different thoughts he'd never been allowed. It was all so sudden. So instant. Too soon. It made him angry because he didn't know how to control it.

And it was all because of one look.

He pulled his hand from his pants with a grunt and his fingers were in his mouth, his tongue licking clean the seed, before he realised what he was doing. Sitting quickly upright he clicked his back in to place and buried his hand deep in the snow; around him the white substance was in turmoil, disturbed from when he'd bolted from inside the barn to fling himself down here to commit the sin Boris had never allowed him. Slowly he pulled himself back up and yanked up his zipper.

He was just securing the button when the soft crunch of snow alerted him to another's presence; he whirled round, snow flying up in an arch, and saw Ray stop abruptly. There was a brief pause during which Bryan stared at the neko-jin with absolutely no idea what to say or do. Which, needless to say, reverted him back to his default setting.

"What do you want!" he snapped angrily "fuck off!"

Ray ignored this and rubbed his arms with a hiss "what are you doing out here?" he asked "it's freezing!"

"Wuss!" the falcon snorted, "it's unbelievable really, you're so pathetic you can't even handle a little wind and snow"

"I was wondering" Ray said somewhat sharper than he meant, he hadn't slept well and things had been pressing on his mind. Things that shouldn't have been pressing on his mind when his life was in danger of being ended, it had made him rather edgy "do you think we could manage just one conversation without you insulting me or snapping at me?"

"No"

"I see" the neko-jin pursed his lips "fine, be like that and see if I care"

"Whatever"

The golden eyes glared at him and for a moment Ray looked as if he wanted to say something; but then he remembered why he'd come out here. Sighing he released his irritation and stamped his feet as in front of him his breath rose up in to the air lightly "I wanted to ask you something, I was thinking maybe you could give me a straight answer"

"Nope"

"That man that was chasing us, the one with the book"

"What about him?"

Ray paused and looked down at the ground, kicking some snow off his foot "I wanted to know…I wanted to know if you killed him" his gaze lifted and the look on his face was calm, not filled with dread or an over exaggerated sadness, just calm.

Whatever Bryan had been expecting, it hadn't been that; he blinked in confusion and shrugged "what's it matter?"

"It matters to me"

"Why the fuck should it?"

"Because I don't want people dying over me," the neko-jin replied pointedly ignoring the look of cynicism on Bryan's face "more to the point, I don't want you killing people because of me"

"Why the fuck should you give a shit about that?"

"Stop swearing at me" the tiger retorted with a light frown covering his features, and then he answered "I don't want death on my hands, I don't want death on your hands because of me"

"But why not?"

"Because it's not right!" the neko-jin exasperation was starting to get the better of him, Bryan seemed determined to act stupid "I know you spent your youth in a cruel environment but surely even you know that killing is against the law"

"I think Boris did tell me that once" Bryan agreed casually.

"Right then, so you can understand why I don't want people to die"

"Not really"

Ray lost his patience "fine, whatever, play dumb"

"I'm not playing dumb, I don't understand why you don't want people dead when they're trying to fucking kill you"

"Just because they're trying to kill me doesn't mean I have to kill them first"

"Ever heard of survival of the fittest?"

"Innocent people get hurt, I don't want that"

"And Kai doesn't want you dead, so, that means that I have to get rid of the those trying to kill you" Bryan told the neko-jin in a slow deliberate voice that he knew the tiger would find insulting "you get me?"

"But the innocent get hurt"

"Only if they get in the way, it's collateral damage"

"Those are people's lives we're talking about!"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think it's important we don't hurt innocent people"

"No"

"But we could have the police on our backs for one thing, the last thing we need is the press finding out, lots of people could get hurt"

"So?"

Ray held up his hand "I'm not doing this with you right now" he growled "just tell me, is the gunman from yesterday dead?"

"So what if he is?"

"Just tell me!"

"Well what are you gonna do about it if he is dead?"

"I just want to know!" Ray said in a clear yet aggravated voice "just a simple yes or no will do"

Bryan stared at him for a moment his head tilted to one as Ray gazed back unflinching; then the falcon shrugged "I dunno if he's dead or not, I pushed him out the train with a broken back, a gunshot to the leg and another bullet in his balls, so I don't imagine he'll be in good shape"

" I see"

"If I didn't stop him then he was going to keep coming after us until we were all dead" Bryan replied wondering why he had to defend himself on this.

"So you really hurt him"

"He certainly won't be having any kids" the falcon bared his teeth in a grin "I don't see your problem, for now we're not followed"

"The problem is I don't feel safe," the neko-jin said in a hard voice "not with you, if you can hurt someone like that without batting an eyelid then I can't even imagine what you would do to me. You hate me, remember, and I don't feel safe with you"

"You don't have to feel safe, you just have to stay alive"

"No, because if I don't feel safe then I'm gone. I'd rather be on my own"

"You what?" for the first time Bryan's face darkened "you listen, Hiwatari gave me the job of keeping you breathing"

"Yeah, not one of Kai's better ideas" the neko-jin answered back.

"But one of his ideas nonetheless" the falcon replied "and I'm keeping my word to him. Yeah, I hate you, but Hiwatari wants you alive and that's what you're gonna stay"

"Not under your protection I'm not"

"You're not going anywhere, because if you think I'm gallivanting throughout the whole of Russia after you then you've got another fucking think coming!"

"Then promise me you won't hurt anyone again" Ray persisted though he earned himself a snarl "I want you to promise me"

Bryan walked up to the neko-jin until they stood an inch apart; for a moment he looked down the lithe figure of Ray Kon and then back up at the tiger and his golden eyes "I'm not promising nothing!"

* * *

"I shall return in a day or two" Voltaire stood by the open double doors as the manservant behind him fumbled with the bags "I expect you two behave"

Tala and Kai were silent, like to stone statues by the wall; they gave no indication they'd heard the old man, but then again he wouldn't have noticed if such a reaction to his words had been made. No reaction to anything. No feelings. No response. It was expected of them; Voltaire didn't demand reaction, in fact he ordered against it. Kai was used to it; he'd grown up with it, the first rule that had been whipped in his body with every lash of the belt across his back. A favourite technique of Boris's: teach the boy not to make one sound of pain.

Now Voltaire turned from his grandson and companion to Boris who also stood silently by the wall; a look passed between them, there was a small almost unseen nod from Boris. It wasn't important in itself. But, it made Kai wonder. How much did Boris know? Did he know everything? He would always obey Voltaire's orders, Kai knew that; no matter the order Boris would listen and obey. The relationship was scarily similar to the relationship between Tala and Bryan come to think of it; the leader, cruel and cold, commanding over the solider who knew of nothing except to obey.

Of course, Tala wasn't as cold as Voltaire; that was something the phoenix had discovered only recently. Tala had been hot, his flesh had been warm; it was odd, Kai hadn't expected Tala to feel human at all. There had always been a vague idea that Tala's skin would be cool to the touch. But it had been-

Kai's thoughts switched; that was not something he could think of, he wouldn't allow himself to. So instead, he forced his brain to the subject of Boris and what he knew about Voltaire Hiwatari. What did Boris know?

Was there a way Kai could know what Boris knew?

He could think of one way to persuade Boris in to talking. But giving his body to Boris for information was so far beneath Kai the idea was almost humorous. Besides, there were other ways to retrieve hard to reach information. No matter what the man was capable of, Boris was still human: every human had a breaking point. Kai would be more than willing to find Boris's edge, he was pretty sure Tala would be more than eager to help.

Boris wasn't stupid, however. He hadn't ruled over an entire Abbey of hateful children by being stupid and dumb. Every child that had grown up in that place had hated Boris, even those who had learnt to love him and his sadistic tyrannous law. There had even been those who had begged for Boris's attention; that hadn't stopped them hating him, and there had been more than one who had tried to take their revenge out on the man who had taken their lives.

All had failed.

The great double doors slammed and Voltaire was gone; there was the muted noise of the stretched car grinding in to the gravel before it disappeared in to the wood of the door and the three men under Voltaire's roof were left alone save for the manservant who returned to his duties with a small bow of respect to Boris. As one Tala and Kai snapped their eyes to Boris, the new man of the house, and waited.

If he was aware of their gaze he ignored them; there had been a time, when Tala and Kai had been younger and weaker, this disgusting man would have taken advantage of Voltaire's absence – like he had done so many times in the Abbey with so many beautiful boys. But Tala and Kai were in to their adulthood – amazing as their bodies still were, Boris would have a knife in his stomach before he'd succeed in pushing himself in to them. Besides, he was waiting for something special.

Therefore he paid the young men no heed until he'd looked at the latest report given to him; the subject of locating Ray Kon was one that was becoming taxing. More irksome than he'd intended. If only Bryan Kuznetsov wasn't protecting the neko-jin. The man that had found the trio on the train had barely lived long enough to tell the tale; he'd only managed to talk to Boris for the length of five minutes before slipping in to an unending coma and dying three hours later. It had been annoying to say the least; the man had been one of Boris's best, and most loyal. He had, however, given Boris one very important bit of information.

Bryan was on his way to Moscow.

Thinking about it, Boris could have probably realised that one himself; there was no way Bryan would let Tala and Kai stew here when there was something he could do about it. Nevertheless it had been worth the death of a good solider to learn that information; now Boris knew what Bryan's plan was, he also knew on which side of Moscow Bryan would arrive at. And the best part, the stupid falcon had no choice but to bring Ray Kon with him.

Boris smiled. He knew his soldiers almost better than they knew themselves; he knew Tala's order would be to save them, he knew Kai's order would be to protect Ray. To please both as Bryan had to, the only thing to do was to come to Moscow and protect Ray with his own body. Not that knowing this would solve all problems; Bryan was a mean solider, one that was more than prepared to kill or worse to protect his given charge. There was no doubt that getting passed Bryan would be more than challenging, but at least Boris knew where to start looking. Better yet, if he planned cleverly enough, he could even lay a trap for Bryan's arrival. If nothing else it would make the falcon wish the train hadn't abandoned them. Because it gave Boris time to plan.

But that situation couldn't be dealt with just yet; for now he had to keep his eye on Kai. This was a rare opportunity for Kai and Boris was willing to bet the phoenix was already preparing to make use of it; his cold pale eyes slid from the papers in front of his face to the tall young man standing by the wall waiting silently to be told what to do.

That face. So unreadable. And the redhead standing beside him, also emotionless; that was the great difference between the falcon and his two commanders, one would never quite know what those two were thinking. Boris had taught them well, and now he knew that would be used against him. He would have to be careful in the few days Voltaire was gone.

Those shocking red eyes were watching. Even now.

* * *

"Come again, I don't think I heard you correctly" said Hiro testily.

Bryan pursed his lips angrily and clenched his teeth; there were times in his life when he wanted to kill someone with his bare hands, and this was one of them. Hiro Granger was becoming a pain and there was only so much the falcon would put up with. If Bryan had his way he'd knock the aggravating man unconscious and leave him there to die in the cold frozen snow; the most irritating thing was that Kai would even allow such an event to occur, Hiro was not on the protection list and as far as the phoenix was concerned Hiro could dive in to vat of acid. But of course there were others to consider: namely, Ray. In truth Bryan wanted to call Ray a few choice words, but those golden eyes and that startling face kept him from uttering such things. Either way it didn't matter; Ray had made his position very clear.

If the neko-jin didn't feel safe in Bryan's care then he'd look after himself; Bryan was guessing that giving in to the temptation to slay the older Granger where he stood was not going to make Ray feel the safeness he needed to stick around. Therefore, even in Bryan's simply mind, it was clear; if the falcon wanted to keep Ray in his sights then the older interfering man was going to have to stay annoyingly alive.

"If you think we're going to wander through this snow in this blizzard then you're crazy. We'll die" Hiro's expression wasn't much softer than Bryan's.

"In. Case. You. Didn't. Notice" replied the falcon in one-worded sentences, anymore syllables and he'd kill the guy right there "The. Fucking. Snow. Has. Fucking. Stopped"

"And how long before it starts up again?" Hiro retorted "it'll probably give us enough time to reach the top of that mountain before it starts twice as strong as before"

Hiro had a point it had to be said; the clouds were thick and dark, rolling in with threats of more heavy snow and howling icy winds. This simple fact only tested Bryan's barely contained patience further "so what?"

"_So_ we won't make it" Hiro persisted "we won't find shelter in time"

"Who needs shelter?"

"We will! The cold alone will kill us if we're exposed like that"

"Sure, if you're a pansy" snorted the falcon "anyone with a few balls will be just fine"

"Just because you were brought to survive the storms in your bare skin doesn't mean the rest of us were, we're not like you"

"So…what? You want to stay in a shitty barn for the rest of your life?" Bryan asked rudely "that's fine with me. Bye"

"What we need to do is find some civilisation, get ourselves a car and turn our backs on Moscow"

"That's not going to happen"

"The only reason we're going to Moscow is so you can save Tala and Kai"

"Not denying that" reasoned the falcon.

"You take Ray in to Moscow you're going to get him killed"

"Kai told me to keep him alive, that's what I'm gonna do"

"By taking himself to Moscow? Surely even you see you're handing him on a plate to Boris"

"Tala told me to save them, Kai told me to keep that thing-" Bryan gestured at Ray who had been quiet all this time "-alive. I got no choice"

"Fine. Then leave Ray with me" Hiro answered "you make your way to Moscow alone and Ray and I will stay out of sight"

"You wouldn't last a week" Bryan nearly laughed, "you really think Boris's men won't find you, stupid _Sooka_?"

"It's still safer than taking him to Moscow of all places" Hiro responded vehemently "you might as well kill him here and now"

"I know how to keep someone alive"

"Really? You could have fooled me"

"You're the one that thinks _you_ could keep _him_ safe from Boris's men. You're the fucking fool"

"That's enough" Ray turned from the barn entrance where he'd been standing arms folded, looking out at the white blanket of snow listening to the debate behind him. He sighed quietly and gave them both a solid stare "contrary to what you both seem to think I'm capable of looking after myself" here Ray's eyes shot to Bryan "if you believe you're the only one that's grown up on a mountain then you're wrong" then he turned to Hiro his gaze softening "as for protection, whether I go to Moscow or run to the ends of the earth, Boris will still find me. Because Voltaire wants it"

There was a pause; whatever friction building up between Bryan and Hiro was waylaid by the serenity and frankness in Ray's features. It was strange for Bryan; in Ray's situation he wouldn't have felt anything close to fear, but that didn't mean he didn't recognise that others in the neko-jin's stead would panic. Yet Ray stood there, calm as the midnight ocean; no terror or desperation, just a pure acceptance of the facts and the common sense to deal with it.

Was the neko-jin really not scared? Bryan was torn in his reaction to this; part of him wanted to laugh at the neko-jin for being stupid enough not to feel fear, part of him wanted to sneer at the tiger for being so damn sensible. But underneath all that, there was a small section of Bryan's brain that demanded him to grudgingly admit that Ray Kon was no coward.

Bryan shuddered at the very notion that he, the terrifying falcon who put the white tiger through the ringer, should feel anything close to respect or admiration for the neko-jin.

That pretty neko-jin with the power to bring the bad thoughts to Bryan's mind; he remembered what he'd done that morning, and clenched his teeth again.

If Ray noticed this he made no comment, probably because Bryan was always glaring at him for some reason; Ray would probably only register Bryan's expression as strange if the day came when the pale Russian didn't snarl at him – _then_ Ray would be freaked. Now, however, Ray looked away from the pair of them for a moment biting his lip as he thought about something; Hiro took a step forwards and the tiger glanced back at him quickly.

"Hiro, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment"

The older Granger looked unsure for a moment, but nodded nonetheless; he hesitated with a glance at Bryan who suddenly got the impression he was missing something. It hung the air above them like a loud siren. Then Ray made to move as if to leave the safety of the barn.

"Uh, where the fuck do you think you're going?" demanded the falcon.

"I need to talk to Hiro about something" replied Ray quietly "preferably without your help"

"If you think I'm just gonna let you walk out in to the path of a bullet when Kai told me-"

"Kai told you to protect me" the neko-jin interrupted "he didn't say you had to loom over me like a psychotic guardian angel"

Bryan bristled at the dubbing of angel but stayed still when Ray left the barn without looking back; after a moment of what seemed to be self-preparation, Hiro followed leaving Bryan in the shadow of the abandoned barn feeling rather left out.

Bryan didn't like to be left out.

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell me what you've been planning, or shall I guess?" asked Tala languidly from where he sat at the table playing chess with himself. Normally, playing chess by himself was something he would have found ludicrous; he'd never done anything so pointless in his entire life. But this was what he was reduced to; Boris had locked them in a sitting room with men guarding both the windows and the door; it was almost as if the man didn't trust them.

"Who's to say I've been planning?" replied Kai.

"Well, either you're planning something" Tala moved his white Queen to cut off his black Queen "or that's one hell of an interesting wall, you've been staring at it for the best part of twenty minutes" he then realised he'd just dumped his white Queen right in it.

"This coming from the guy who is playing chess with himself"

"My task is at least layered with a little production" the wolf answered delicately as he removed his white Queen from the board and figured that in doing so he'd just shot himself in the foot by putting his black King in check "staring at a wall for twenty minutes can do nothing save give you double vision"

The phoenix didn't reply immediately; Tala was right, he had been staring at the same patch of wall for a while, ever since Boris had locked them in. clearly the man thought he was one step ahead of them, trying to keep them away from him in order to outsmart them; keep them locked in a room and they were all but powerless. But that wasn't necessarily the case; it had given Kai time to think, and he'd almost hatched a plan. It was a perfect plan; the only chink in the armour was that he couldn't do it alone. He needed Tala; but he was more than convinced that Tala would help once he knew what ideas were running through the phoenix's head.

"I want answers"

Tala looked up from where he was getting thrashed by himself "already knew that" he said disinterestedly "what's new?"

"How much do you suppose Boris knows?"

"About what?"

"About everything"

The wolf thought for a moment, his clear blue eyes searching the air as if for an answer, then they shot back to Kai "what are you planning to do?" he enquired again. The small etchings of a smirk teased his lips "I'm sure Boris couldn't refuse a little temptation if it threw itself before him"

"Credit me with a little pride" the phoenix answered coldly.

"Then what?"

"You really can't think of the answer?"

The was a brief silence "can you do it?"

Kai blinked; he hadn't been expecting that reaction, maybe a smile of sadistic delight or a widening of the eyes, but not a question on his stamina "meaning?" his red eyes searched out Tala's brilliant blue.

"Meaning those annoying Bladebreaker brats softened you up, you really sure you got the balls to cut in to another man's flesh?"

"You realise this is _Boris_ we're discussing?"

"Sure. And I'll be more than happy to cut in to him again and again, and plenty more besides" the wolf admitted easily, standing up from the chess match he was losing "but is it really your kind of thing, Kai? Are you sure you want to go back to being that kind of a person? Because being the person you have to be to start torturing Boris is the complete opposite to what your precious friends want you to be"

Kai waited until the wolf stood in front of him, just feet away; he wasn't glaring, but his features weren't calm either "I may have made friends with the Bladebreakers, and I may hold them in high regard. But that doesn't mean I've forgotten what Boris has done, nor will I ever forget the days of Biovolt, my friendship to the Bladebreakers is totally irrelevant"

"Sure about that?" Tala insisted "they ever find out what you're capable of, are you convinced they'll still want to be your friends?"

Red stared in to blue. Kai made no indication that he was insulted, but his voice was hard "I want answers. There's a chance that Boris has those answers," he said "if Boris has the answers I'm looking for, then I want Boris"

* * *

And another chapter is complete! I know, I know, there's no lemons in sight right? Not to worry, dear reader, every thing is planned out.

So hopefully I should update faster now, at least it won't be another two years anyway.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you find it in your heart to do so then please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki

Kizzes!


	13. In The Dark

**Review Replies  
**Guest: Here ya go. Not as soon as I intended but better late than never. Thanks for the review.

Guest: Have no fear. I have not given up on this story, in fact I have the whole thing planned out. Life just got in the way that's all. Thanks for the review.

Dree: Yeah, I'm sorry for the long waits between chapters. All I can say is that I move slowly and sometimes life gets in the way. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry for the super long wait. Life gets you down sometimes and writer's block kicks in.

BUT we have progress. Yup, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Kai and Tala FINALLY get it on. I did notice that Fanfiction were restating some of their rules they created back in 2002...man, that was ten years ago. I was eleven! I didn't even know Fanfiction existed! O.O

I digress. My point is that the rules of the M rated stories is that Lemon scenes are hinted, not huge graphic scenes where you get tiny details and ruler to measure various lengths of various male parts. So I had that in mind when I wrote the last scene, so maybe it's not as...graphic as some of you are used to. But lets face it, who here doesn't know what a guy looks like? Anyway, I was rather pleased with what I came up with, and I hope it doesn't break any rules.

Seriously, I would be heartbroken if Fanfiction deleted me. I've lost enough this month as it is.

Anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters.

WARNINGS: Bad language. Violence. MENTIONS of rape. Lemon.

You find out a couple of things in this chapter as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hateful Pleasures**

**Chapter Thirteen: In The Dark**

The snow was settled for now; the snow storm had driven hard across the land and there was evidence of its strength where trees had bent in half under the pressure of the winds. But for now, all was calm and quiet: the peace after the storm. Except for Ray's head. It was whirling round and round and it had been ever since Hiro had pushed their mouths together in utter relief. He'd kissed Ray, and now the neko-jin couldn't get it out of his head.

He knew Hiro was homosexual, the older Granger had admitted to that and, other than a feeling of surprise, Ray had been comfortable with this despite his closed minded upbringing. But this was another matter; Ray could remember Hiro on his lips, could still feel them when he touched his mouth.

And the worst part was what it did to him. It made him tingle all over, and there was a feeling nestled deep inside that stirred ominously when he thought about it. And he kept _thinking_ about it. Over and over he replayed the scene in his mind like a broken record. He'd never been…no one had ever…it was forbidden in the White Tiger Mountains to touch anyone until you were bonded in wedlock. There was no embracing, no kissing and those found committing the oldest of carnal sins were publicly beaten.

But Ray had been to the modern world, and he'd lived in it too; he'd seen things that made him wonder. Of course he'd thought about kissing, about sex - that was only human. But he'd always been good; he'd stuck to his traditions and had never let anyone sway him though many had tried. Now Hiro had kissed him and Ray had tasted it. The neko-jin knew himself all too well; he knew that he was curious. Once he'd tried something he always had to discover more. It was just the way he was.

Curiosity often killed the cat.

That proverb was just born for Ray.

He touched his lips again and pressed them as hard as Hiro had. Even so he couldn't bring himself the same feeling Hiro had, it was different and not as sensitive. Deep in his head he knew the only way to get that sensation back was to kiss Hiro again. But he wouldn't do that, it was forbidden.

But he had to talk to Hiro. There had to be a reason why Hiro had kissed him like that. Obviously adrenaline had something to do with it, and maybe that was all it was. Nevertheless Ray had to hear from the horse's mouth before he was convinced.

"Oi"

The neko-jin looked round and saw Bryan looking down at him irritably; he'd heard Bryan and Hiro arguing earlier but he'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts he'd left them to it. Now the falcon was looking pissed; evidently Hiro was being annoying and ruining his plans of getting to Moscow. Seemingly the fight hadn't gone Bryan's way so he had simply walked off.

"What is it?" asked Ray from where he sat on the tree log he'd brushed free from snow.

"We're leaving" said Bryan shortly "now"

"We are?" Ray lifted an eyebrow "can I ask how you plan to get us to Moscow? Last I checked we were stranded"

"There's a town not far away, we'll walk there and steal a car"

"Steal one? Can't we hire one?"

The falcon snorted and turned away "we're going now"

"Wait a minute" Ray scrambled from the log and went after him "do you even know where you're going?"

"No, I thought I'd just wander around aimlessly until I found a sign" sneered Bryan "of course I know where I'm fucking going"

"Well when did you decide that-"

"For fuck's sake!" the falcon turned on him "I know where I'm going, the storm has stopped so we're moving" he stomped off kicking the snow as he left.

"What about Hiro?"

"Oh, he's staying here to freeze to death. You're coming with me"

"We're not leaving him here!" Ray rushed after the falcon.

"That's exactly what we're fucking doing"

"No, we're not! I won't go without him!"

"I don't have time to deal with this, pussy! I have to get to Moscow to get Kai and Tala, and you're coming with me!"

Ray stopped with a glare "is that so?" he replied, "we'll just see about that"

The falcon's face darkened and he span round; grabbing Ray's collar he dragged the tiger to him "you wanna fight, ringer boy?" he bared his teeth.

Ray's gaze was steady; if Bryan was hoping to scare the neko-jin in to submission then he was either going to have to work much harder at it, or else be very disappointed. Ray didn't scare easy, and being scared of Bryan Kuznetsov was a dream that existed only in the falcon's head. Ray gripped the hand on his throat and dug his nails in threateningly, his voice however was calm "no, I don't want to fight" he replied at length "that's the last thing I want to do right now"

"Then stop digging your fucking heels in and lets go!"

"Not without Hiro"

"I'm not going to waste my time arguing with that dick! I have better things to do!"

"Right" Ray agreed, "so it's in your best interests for me to go and persuade Hiro to come with us"

"And what can you do that I can't?" asked Bryan stoutly "the guy isn't coming, he doesn't want to go to Moscow"

"Only because it endangers me," the neko-jin replied, "if I'm going to Moscow regardless then he has to come"

"Yeah, that's what I said," snorted the falcon "_he_ just mumbled something stupid"

"Let me talk to him"

"No! We're leaving now!"

"And I will go a lot more willingly if we had Hiro with us" Ray answered stubbornly.

He looked at Bryan expectantly, waiting for his next complaint. The falcon however only glowered; he wasn't believed to be the smartest soldier Boris had raised but even he knew when he was smacking his head against a brick wall. Calculations weren't his thing yet he could figure out that dragging the neko-jin to Moscow by force would take twice as long as bringing the older Granger with them. Ray could put up a fight when he wanted to.

The hard eyes darkened in something close to loathing but the falcon gave it up; he shrugged and sneered "fine, go and get the _Sooka_, just don't come running to me when he becomes a life sized pin cushion full of bullets"  
Ray ignored this; telling Bryan to stay exactly where he was, something the falcon didn't take too kindly to, the neko-jin turned on his heel and returned to the sheltered they'd used during the storm. It was dark and shadowed in there, and the daylight didn't make it passed the entrance; stepping inside Ray looked about him and located Hiro leaning against the wall. He didn't look up as Ray came over to him and seemed to be lost in the thought; he started when Ray stopped at his side and lightly cleared his throat "Hiro?"

Looking up Hiro smiled "you can sneak when you want to, I didn't hear you coming at all"

"Traits of a neko-jin" said Ray almost apologetically; he leant against the wall beside Hiro and sighed a little. Glancing sideways he added "I heard you and Bryan at each other's throat earlier"

"He wants to take you to Moscow, right under Boris's nose. It's not going to work"

"You don't know that, it might not happen"

"I don't believe that and neither do you. I doubt Bryan believes either but he doesn't care. All he can think about is Kai and Tala"

"They're his world" Ray shrugged "they always have been, Tala in particular"

"If you know that then why are you so eager to go to Moscow?" asked Hiro "surely you can see the dangers"

"Yes" the neko-jin agreed "but I was never taught to flee from an enemy, you have to stand and fight if you want to survive" he shrugged "and besides, if my own father was connected to Boris then I want to know more. I need to"

Hiro fell silent; of course Ray would want to know how his father, a kind man who loved his family, became a slave of the Hiwatari kingdom. It was such a big leap from the Mountains of the White Tiger to the city of Moscow that Hiro was curious himself. It seemed an almost impossible scenario.

He could see himself fighting a losing battle.

"There are other ways to discover the truth" he tried.

"Maybe" the tiger conceded "but here and now, with Moscow so near to me, it's almost like the Gods are telling me to walk down this road. I can't ignore them" he gazed at Hiro now, his golden huge "I need to know the truth, Hiro, I need to know everything. Not just for myself but for my father's sake too, so I can forgive him for his sins and love him again"

Hiro sighed heavily and looked to the ground with a dark look "alright" he accepted "I'll go to Moscow with you, but as long as we're clear, don't do anything stupid to find the truth. We take it slowly and make a plan first"

Ray smiled "sounds fair to me" he stayed for a moment; the quiet crept over them and he welcomed it. Now he was here, he wasn't sure asking Hiro such a question was a wise thing to do. What if Hiro took offence? Or worse. What if he told Ray it had been a kiss of attraction? Ray wasn't sure what he'd do if that were the truth; relations between men weren't allowed. His elders had taught him it was sinful, a sickness of the mind. Ray knew that wasn't true anymore; he'd been in the modern world long enough to realise that.

But that couldn't mean he was permitted to abide by such free rules.

And yet to stand there with the same words circling his head was a worse torture. He had to know the truth. And hearing Hiro's reasoning was something the older Granger deserved before Ray judged him. The neko-jin let out a soft breath and glanced sideways at the man standing besides him.

"Hiro…" Ray paused for a moment, choosing his right words.

"You want to know why I kissed you"

The tiger blinked at him in surprise "how did you…"

"Lucky guess" Hiro gave a small smile "I know it's been bothering you"

"But you didn't say anything"

"I was waiting for you to choose the right time"

"And now is that right time?"

"Seemingly so. Otherwise you wouldn't be bringing it up" Hiro folded his arms and looked sideways only to find Ray smiling again "what's funny?"

"Nothing" Ray said with a chuckle "as much as I love Tyson it would have taken me hours to make him understand"

"Perfectly true"

There was another pause; now Hiro knew what Ray wanted to know without any prompting the neko-jin didn't know what to say. So he waited instead. Still there was that nervousness inside him; the most worrying part was he wasn't sure why he was nervous. Because he hadn't been disgusted when Hiro's mouth had pressed to his?

"It was sheer relief primarily" Hiro finally said, "someone was out to kill you and for a second I thought he'd succeeded"

Again, Ray didn't reply at once. He allowed this sentence to soak in to his mind. Was he relived himself? Disappointed with the answer? But he had no reason to feel disappointment so this didn't make sense. Yet even as he stood there he couldn't sway the feeling deep inside that sank his heart a little.

"But" Hiro continued taking a step forward and turning to face Ray "that doesn't necessarily mean…" he reached forwards and touched Ray's chin with his finger. Lifting the neko-jin's face up he looked in to those huge golden eyes that stared back. Those eyes were startling and so open with emotion. Slowly Hiro's thumb traced the line of Ray's jaw.

A curse echoed in to them; it was loud, angry and not in a language either of them could understand. Nevertheless the meaning was clear.

Bryan was pissed.

The touch of smile returned to Hiro's lips and he let his hand fall "if we're going to Moscow then we'd better start before Bryan burns us alive"

He turned away and left the shadowed shelter, leaving Ray standing there more confused than before. Hiro's answer hadn't settled his mind. It hadn't reassured him or make him feel any more comfortable. It had just sent his heart racing.

* * *

Tala turned from the middle of the room and stalked slowly over to the fire. It had been a while since he'd felt so sadistic and monster like. The power pulsing through his veins was delicious. How satisfying it was to see Boris bound and helpless after all the pain he'd done. The pleasure was almost orgasmic.

Or it would have been, if the very existence of Boris didn't make Tala's skin crawl. He hated this man with such intensity it burnt his flesh. Stopping in front of the blazing fire before him he watched the flames flicker; the heat of it made him want to shy away, but he stared in to it with a look of greed on his face. Then he slowly stooped down to take the long metal poker from its stand. Turning round his face cracked in to a slow callous smile. A child would have cried in fear.

By the window Kai stood watching the world outside; he wasn't interested in the scene behind him, despite his hatred for Boris he had no desire to take the enjoyment of the torture from Tala. For a long time the wolf had _dreamed_ of getting his revenge on Boris for all that man had done to them. Kai knew it. Bryan knew it too. They'd both heard Tala's vows of revenge as the redheaded boy had slept in a dark room with mouldy sheets and a pillow that stank.

Now Tala finally had his chance, Kai wasn't going to stand in his way. Why would he? The only reason he didn't feel the same need for vengeance was his pride stopped him from admitting Boris had ever done anything to him. A lie. But one that had served him well over the years, despite his hatred for untruths. He had once loved his grandfather, because of that love he'd done everything Boris had asked of him – vowing never to admit to fear or hatred of the man.

That had changed when he'd met a group of idiots who stood by each other's side to the bitter end and beyond.

The Bladebreakers.

If there was one thing in this world he held dear to his heart it was that team of fools. Even Ray's family connection to Kai's very life couldn't break that bond; the phoenix had no intention of allowing to. Ray was a friend. Right now his life was in danger and something else Kai had to consider along with everything. But what he could do about it he wasn't sure, he could only trust that Bryan kept to his order and made sure Ray's heart kept beating.

There was noise behind him, and it took the phoenix a moment to realise it was mirth.

Boris had seen the poker in Tala's hand, he was laughing.

Tala wasn't.

He struck Boris across the face with it; metal hit bone and Boris's head snapped to the side; Tala looked at the long thin object in his hand and a crude smile passed his lips "remember when you this on me, Boris?" he asked in a low whisper "the first time you made me your little bitch? How old was I again…" he thought for a moment, swinging the poker about thoughtfully "I forget now, no more than a child at any rate"

He brought the poker across Boris's face again, catching his eye. Again metal hit bone and broke. Boris's mouth bore between a grimace and a snarl but he made barely a sound; it seemed he was as strong as he'd made his soldiers. Tala growled and gave him a blow across the top of his head, but at the last second he softened the strike; he didn't want to kill Boris, death was too good for the vile man.

What he wanted to do was to thrash and thrash Boris again and again until there was nothing but a bloody mess of a man; a man so broken he couldn't speak without pissing himself. The wolf wanted to see Boris drooling on the floor, so smashed to pieces he wouldn't be able to walk ever again. He wanted to see Boris lift up his arms to beg and break them in front of the man's own eyes.

But he also wanted answers; Boris had to talk, it was the only way Kai would retrieve any kind of clue as to what was going on. So that was why Tala was taking it slow. That was why he didn't break Boris's jaw.

But it wasn't working.

Nothing he did made that man wipe away his sneer. Capturing him had been easy. Too easy: they'd had him caught and unconscious within a matter of seconds. Now he was locked away in a room with the pair of them looking as if he were on holiday on a sunny beach. It made Tala's lip curl; he'd always known Boris liked inflicting pain, but now the man seemed to…enjoy it.

The very idea disgusted him.

Pain was the way Tala had been brought up: a rule was broken and bones were broken along with it. That was what he'd been taught. And it had worked, all Tala's life that system had worked like a charm. Because no one liked to scream so loud their throats ran hoarse; on the contrary, it scared them.

And that was his problem, Tala realised. Boris wasn't scared. He wasn't scared because he knew that eventually they would give up and on Voltaire's return Tala would probably be punished with death. When considering that the wolf had to admit his old master was more than likely right; he glared with irritation, if he wanted Boris to talk he was going to have to become more creative.

"You know" he mused quietly "this whole situation brings back a lot of memories for me" he lowered his weapon and looked at the bloodied faced man strapped in the chair "except it would be me sitting in that chair, not you" he smiled coldly "and I remember the time you left me outside in a snowstorm, you stole all my clothes and gave me a gun to-"

He stopped talking so suddenly Kai looked round.

The phoenix lifted an eyebrow when he caught the redhead's expression; he'd seen that look before. It was the look of victory and success when Tala had just thought of something that would make his whole quest easy. So, the torturing of Boris was over. Privately Kai was grateful it was; Tala's torture method was to do to Boris what had been done to the children of Biovolt. It was a long list of punishments and one Kai would rather forget.

Boris, who up until now had endured the pain with very little reaction, saw the look on Tala's face also; it didn't necessarily fill Boris with dread but it did warn him. Boris wasn't in the habit of underestimating folk, especially not his students and _especially _not Tala Valkov. And now Tala turned to face him and all at once Boris wondered if he had time to escape this trap.

"All that pain" Tala murmured taking a step closer to Boris with that smile spread so evilly across his face "all that torture that you named training, we were all so eager to please in case we got something wrong. All of us, because every child knew what would happen if we got something wrong"

He dropped the poker completely and it sang out as it hit the floor.

"But no matter what we did, or how well we did it, there was always someone who got punished" now Tala leant over Boris, bracing himself on the arms of the chair. His face was inches away from that huge pointed nose "except for Kai" he breathed his eyes filled with excitement "you never raised a hand against Kai, not even once"

Now Kai turned completely from the window; his red eyes narrowed. He couldn't see where Tala was going with this or why he was even the topic of conversation. He didn't appreciate it and if Tala's little scheme failed the phoenix would not be pleased.

Tala, however, didn't seem to be worried about this.

Boris snorted, "Kai is Voltaire's grandson-"

"Exactly. Can't go around beating up the grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari, can we? That was against the rules" Tala leant in closer still and hissed "but that didn't stop you from doing _other_ things, did it?"

Over by the window Kai moved slightly; in front of him Boris's eyes widened ever so slightly. The man now knew there was no escape; he could see where Tala was going and he had to admit it was clever. The only shame was it had taken Tala this long to think of it.

Still, he would play Tala's little game "what other things do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb" Tala straightened up again, his expression icy "everyone knew it was Kai you liked best when it came to getting your kicks. You'd choose others to mess with, you even gave Bryan a few of your rejects though he never wanted them, but it was always Kai you'd come back to"

"What can I say? A man has favourites"

Tala punched him straight in between the eyes; the blow was so powerful the chair lost its balance and Boris crashed to the floor. Blood spurted from his nose and he struggled to breathe for a moment. Tala didn't give him chance to recover; walking over he placed his boot down on Boris's throat and snarled.

"If Voltaire didn't want you beating his grandson I can't imagine he'd be pleased with you bedding him either. I wonder what he'd do to you if he found out; all your hard work would go to waste, that's for certain"

"And no doubt you'll be more than happy to give him all the details, yes"

"You catch on quick," Tala pressed harder, Boris choked "tell us what you know…or Voltaire and I are going to have a little chat"

Even now Boris managed a leer "and what if he doesn't believe that his precious grandson has been tainted so? He has very little regard for anything you say"

"True" the wolf admitted. He thought about this for a moment and his smile returned, "why don't we test your theory? I'll tell Voltaire everything I know, and we'll see who he believes…are you prepared to take that risk?"

Silence followed; Boris's small eyes narrowed further up at Tala weighing his options. There was a chance that Tala wouldn't risk his own skin; telling Voltaire such things just for him to not believe Tala would result in pain no doubt.

On the other hand, this was all for Kai. Of course Tala enjoyed making Boris hurt, but ultimately this was all so Kai could know the reasons why he was here at all. That little fact made Boris unsure about everything; if it were anyone else Tala wouldn't bother to lift a toe, but for Kai it was another story. Tala would go great and strange lengths for the phoenix; allowing Kai to become a part of the Blitzkrieg Boys was a perfect example of this. Tala would never let anyone challenge the hierarchy of his team, but for Kai he had.

It was odd.

And it made Boris think that just maybe Tala would be prepared to open his mouth to Voltaire and risk it. And that was something Boris _couldn't_ risk. True, the chances Voltaire would completely believe Tala were small but Boris knew the old man knew much more than he let on and he knew Boris almost better than Boris knew himself. He knew Boris's tastes – he just didn't know Boris had dirtied his grandson.

And if he found out…

Tala grew bored, he rammed his boot down to remind Boris of his presence "well?" he demanded "are you going to talk, or not?"

Boris laughed. It was a sound Tala hated and to silence it he pushed his boot down on to Boris's throat until he choked. Easing up again the wolf waited to see if Boris would laugh some more but instead he only said slyly "I trained you well, Tala. It's too bad you never wanted to be a part of BEGA, you could have upstaged Brooklyn in one breath"

The redhead snorted "don't talk to me about that pathetic bag of bones! That guy was a nut!"

"And a might fine blader too" Boris added still with that smile on his lips "but he had nothing of the charisma and style you possess. You would have done well in BEGA"

"This is all very interesting but it won't work" Tala kicked the man "stop trying to distract me and start talking. What do you know?"

"About what?"

"You know what about! Why is Kai here! What does Voltaire want! Why is this happening?"

"And why is Ray involved?" asked Kai from the window.

Tala looked over at him "since when did that matter?"

"It has always mattered. Ray's life is in danger because he's involved in this, I want to know why"

"I can tell you that for nothing" sneered Boris with dry humour "your precious team-mate is involved because there's a chance that Renshu told him everything"

Tala glowered "who the fuck is _Renshu_?" he snapped.

Boris grinned, "you knew him as Zip…Ray knew him as Renshu, or father. But you're aware of that already"

"And that's the only reason why Ray's in danger?" asked Kai "because his father knew something?"

"Renshu Kon is a part of the story, not a major character, but enough to make him interesting"

"That's why he had to die…" Tala muttered to himself "and he might have told Ray what he knows? Maybe he didn't"

"Voltaire doesn't want to take that chance" Boris replied, "you know what the man is like, he has a distaste for loose ends"

"I can tell you right now" said Kai emotionlessly "Ray knows nothing"

"And how would you know that?"

"Because he would tell me"

"He didn't want to tell you Renshu was his father" Boris pointed out.

"Nevertheless I still know. If Ray knew any more he would have told me"

Boris snorted "oh yes, I'd forgotten the loyalty of the Bladebreakers. It fills me with a warm fuzzy feeling inside"

"That means you have no reason to kill him," Kai continued as if Boris hadn't said a word "he can go free"

"Kai, I think you already know it doesn't work like that" that smile grew heavier on Boris's face and he looked almost crazy "besides, it would be a shame not to worship that fine figure, don't you agree-"

Tala stamped down on his throat again "don't talk like that!" he ordered "or I'll be compelled to vomit"

Now Kai took more steps forward; he looked down at Boris "what else do you know? What did Ray's father know?"

"Curiosity killed the cat"

This seemingly irrelevant statement made Tala mad again and he lifted his foot to slam it down, but Kai stopped him "what does that mean?" he asked "why does my grandfather suddenly want to control me?"

"His secret is about to come out" Boris grinned "and everything will be destroyed"

"What secret?"

Boris chuckled "do you really think Voltaire would tell me such a thing, I may be loyal to him but I am no more than a servant. I work on a strictly need to know basis"

"Alright. Tell me what you know about Zip then"

"Why? I don't see how he can help you find the truth, he is dead"

"And you'll wish you were dead if you don't keep talking" Tala threatened, "all it takes is one little word to Voltaire and-"

"You've made your point, Tala" his former master replied "fine. Renshu Kon was once the last remaining son of a very old, very rich, bloodline. He came to Russia on the whim of Voltaire after Voltaire had met him in China"

"Why? What reason could my grandfather have for wanting him?"

"Voltaire has had enemies all his life" Boris shrugged as if it wasn't important "Renshu might have been only been eighteen at the time but his ability to kill and protect his employer was extraordinary to say the least. I believe his son has obtained some of his father's skills, though I doubt Ray Kon has ever killed a man"

"So what happened?" asked Kai "why did Zip flee to White Tiger Mountains?"

"Within that same year Voltaire secured himself a wife, his second one. Miles younger than himself of course, I believe she was barely twenty. She had no use but to look beautiful, he already had a son by his first wife" Boris grinned "lets just say the beauty of his second wife beguiled Renshu"

"And Voltaire found out" Tala guessed.

"Of course, and you can imagine his reaction" Boris had to laugh, "Renshu barely escaped with his life, he fled Russia and was banished from his family in shame. From what I'm told he tried to take Voltaire's pretty wife with him, he seemed to have fallen in love with her"

"But she didn't go with him?"

"No, money was her passion. Renshu could not offer her that, she stayed to be the object on Voltaire's mantel piece"

Cold. That's what Renshu had called Kai; he had compared him to some female he'd once known. Now Kai knew who. His grandfather's second wife. He'd never met her; apparently she had been named unstable and sent to a hospital. In all likelihood this was a lie Voltaire had told to rid himself of a wife that bored him. Or maybe she'd really broken down; after all she'd taken the place of Voltaire's first wife who had died from some disease. Kai's father also died from the same disease; his wife, Kai's mother, had killed herself before Kai had reached one month of age. Leaving Kai all alone with his grandfather; a man he'd once loved, before the man had used him as a robot and sent him to become a warrior in Boris's growing army.

"But something else happened" Tala pointed out "because we know Zip, he's the man that punished use every time something went wrong"

"Yes" Boris nodded "Voltaire wanted someone at Biovolt to strike the fear in to your hearts, he knew Renshu was the perfect man. So he found him"

"And by this time presumably Zip had a family" Kai surmised.

"Yes, Renshu had met his lovely wife deep in the White Tiger Mountains and she'd given him a son, he'd given up the life of a killer and was now a peaceful man" Boris sneered "it's so cliché it's funny"

"But Voltaire changed his mind" the wolf prompted "he made Zip come back to work at the Abbey"

"You know Voltaire, that man gets what he wants" Boris agreed, "he offered Renshu a deal, and we all have our price, don't we?"

There was a silence that followed this; Renshu Kon's story had been told, and while it explained a few minor details here and there it didn't tell Kai what he really wanted to know. None of this was worthy enough of Voltaire; it wouldn't make the man search half the world for his grandson and the other half to kill a Chinese champion blader on the off chance he might know something.

Tala on the other hand was looking thoughtful "so, Zip and Voltaire's wife had a thing. He must have known Kai's father then, they must have been about the same age"

"As was Kai's mother" Boris replied, "but Renshu had very little to do with them. His job was to protect Voltaire and they both died after he fled Russia"

Now Boris sighed and looked up at them from the floor; his face was bloody and swollen, the darkening bruises around his eyes was making it difficult to see and blood kept oozing from his nose, clogging his airways. They both looked down at him wordlessly and processed what had been told.

"What else do you know?" asked Kai.

"Nothing" said Boris flatly.

* * *

Walking in to the dark room Kai waited until Tala had shut the door behind him before allowing his head to repeat it all over again. Tala on the other hand sat heavily on the bed looking sulky.

"Remind me again why I couldn't beat him to death?"

"Because my grandfather still has a use for him, he wouldn't be alive otherwise" the phoenix replied "if you take away something my grandfather still has a use for you'll cause more trouble than it's worth"

"Matter of opinion" retorted the wolf.

"That man is as good as dead already" Kai said with a sigh "once my grandfather has used him to find out what Ray does or doesn't know Boris will die. He knows too much"

"Also a matter of opinion" Tala slumped back in to the bed and glared up at the shadowed ceiling above him "all Boris really told us was that Ray's father abused the regulations of his job, big deal. So Voltaire's wife cheated on him, it's hardly news worthy, many women have done the exact same thing"

"You have a point" the phoenix conceded "but there may be more to it than meets the eye"

Tala sat up again "like what?" he asked shortly.

"If I knew the answer to that we wouldn't be here"

The wolf huffed irritably and kicked off his boots; he was in a bad mood. For years he'd dreamed of ripping Boris apart piece by piece, but now he'd had the chance he didn't feel any affects. It hadn't changed the past and now he felt angrier because he hadn't been allowed to crush the man. All the pent up energy inside was nestled and burning; it felt so rotten he had to grip the sheets.

"I have something I want to say" said Kai in to the gloom; he turned to face Tala and in the semi darkness could only see the outline of the tall redhead still sat on the edge of the bed.

"What?"

"Your threat to Boris, your vow to tell Voltaire everything Boris did to the boys in the Abbey"

"What about it?"

"You will never tell Voltaire"

He saw Tala shift as the wolf looked up.

"My grandfather will never find out what Boris did back in the Abbey" Kai walked closer until he was stood in front of Tala looking down on him "you will never breathe a word of it to anyone-"

"You don't want me to tell Voltaire Boris raped you, I get it" Tala cut him off.

In the dark, Kai's eyes narrowed.

As if he felt it Tala replied with a humourless smile "what's the matter? Don't like it when someone spells it out?"

"That's none of your concern"

"Get over yourself, Kai. You might have been Boris's favourite but you weren't his only toy. He had an Abbey full of them"

"I'm fully aware of that"

"Are you?" asked Tala sharply "because sometimes I think you don't know anything"

The short remark on Kai's tongue softened when he heard the bitterness in Tala's voice; for a moment he couldn't see the Tala of now, only heard the child he'd once been. The angry scared child that had vowed over and over again he'd never surrender. Out of all of them trapped in that dank Abbey – Boris's precious Biovolt – Tala had always been the strongest of mind and resolution. That was probably why he'd been the best.

Absently, and without consideration, Kai reached forwards to remind himself that Tala was no longer a child; there was the sharp nose and the crude lips, and the forehead that creased in to a frown. Kai withdrew his hand suddenly wondering what he was thinking; all he'd wanted to do was remember that the young boy the wolf had once been had now been replaced by the Tala he knew.

But his actions seemed strange to him, and the effect it had was even stranger. Tala leant forwards and nuzzled his face in to Kai's palm. They stayed still for a moment, each as silent as the other.

"I remember it, you know" Tala said quietly.

"Remember what?" asked Kai.

"What we did, the kissing"

"You haven't spoken of it"

"Neither have you"

"I've had other things to consider"

Tala turned his face in Kai's hand but he said nothing.

"I won't ask why you did it" the phoenix's voice was emotionless as ever.

"Then I'll ask why you didn't push me away" answered the redhead.

"I have no answer"

"Have you even thought about it?"

"Is it so important if I have?"

Tala pulled away; he stood up and came level with the phoenix. In the gloom they regarded each other and weighed the odds. Kai's pride against Tala's conceitedness and arrogance, their situation and most of all the effects tomorrow would bring.

They moved backward, in one movement that would have seemed clumsy if it weren't for the fact that neither ever stumbled. This passion – it wasn't something they were used to, and at the back of their minds that kiss that they'd tried so hard to avoid was all they could see. Mouths found each other and Tala claimed Kai like an alpha claiming its mate.

He pulled the phoenix back again and sat down heavily on the bed; Kai leant down to bite Tala's lip in an almost detached way. His mouth, his features, they were all the same impassive shape they'd always been. But his eyes…even in the dim light Tala could see them darken hungrily.

Bringing the phoenix down on top he took a handful of Kai's clothes and pushed them up; his stomach bared Kai wiped an annoying strand of red hair out of his way and bit Tala's neck. They said nothing; words would only break the connection and they were useless in the circumstances at any rate. Nothing needed to be said that couldn't be done.

Tala reached up and pulled apart the buttons of Kai's shirt; underneath were the scars of Kai's past, each one with their own separate stories. And all of these stories were unknown to the phoenix's precious team. Tala grinned wolfishly; that's right, he was the one that knew more about Kai than anyone else.

Kai looked down at him through tousled hair; he pushed Tala down in the bed and leant over silently. Tala reached upward for him and took his mouth again, his nails sinking in to Kai's skin. They moved again, jaws aching with use; Tala took Kai's shoulder and shoved the phoenix sideways. Kai hit the bed and dragged Tala back to him.

The redhead was panting; his mouth was on Kai's neck as his hands grabbed the belt and unbuckled it; he pressed his hand to Kai's groin hard, before yanking the trousers down. Clothes were something that seemed disregarded now; Kai's fingers were tugging up Tala's top, pulling it upward. He dragged it over the wolf's head and Tala returned to him loosening his own belt to pull free his manhood.

He leant over the phoenix tossing Kai's shirt aside and pushing his trousers out the way; in the dark, it was better to feel the body beneath him with his hands rather than study it with his eyes. The line of the chest, the sharp bone of the hip and then to the pelvis, before sinking a little lower. Kai's body shifted slightly but Tala reached forwards and crushed their mouths together all the while working the phoenix.

It felt good and Kai's hand gripped tightly on to Tala's arm; the wolf let him go and now they rolled again. This time Tala sat up and Kai bit his neck once more. The phoenix used his hands to touch the redhead before lowering his head to navel height.

Using his tongue he licked Tala from the base to the end and let the member slide in to his mouth. Above him Tala stayed silent as Kai used his mouth to arouse the redhead. The phoenix went slowly, almost as if he knew everything before he'd begun; Kai was like that. He was finding places Tala hadn't known the existence of.

Then Tala stopped him, using his hands to life the phoenix's head up so he could attack his mouth again. Kai wrapped his hand around the member and it seemed to respond even as he held it; he gave it a few strokes and felt Tala swallow back a noise. Kai stroked him again, from tip to base and back again.

Then he leant forwards and licked the end. His head started to dip backwards and forwards, taking in much of Tala; he held what he couldn't fit in to his mouth. The wolf's eyes slid shut; it was warm and he rolled his hips feeling hungered and swollen all at once. Tala's head swam; pride forbade him to make a sound. The feeling of control was loose, too loose for his liking and yet he allowed Kai to do it again and again.

Until it was becoming too much and Tala felt too close to the edge; he grabbed a fistful of the phoenix's hair and pulled him up.

"Enough…"

He couldn't quite sway the pant from his voice.

They regarded each other for a moment; each listened for a sign of weakness in the other that was invisible to the naked eye. Then Kai moved again; this time he was pulling away from Tala and turning on to his stomach. He rested on the pillows completely disorientated as to where the bed began and where it ended. Tala stayed where he was; in all honesty he was taken aback. This was an invitation from Kai, clear and as obvious as Tala was ever going to get.

Wordlessly he crawled over, clambering over Kai until he was above the phoenix; slowly he lowered himself down. Body lay over body and still they said nothing. A hand slid through Kai's hair; Tala's nails grazed the phoenix's scalp before he pulled the phoenix's head back and clamped his mouth on the throbbing pulse bared to him.

He suckled on Kai's neck moving up and down slightly to keep himself roused. Kai could feel the sheets under him and he sank his fingers in to them. Tala's hand was slipping down their bodies, in between his groin and Kai's lower back. He went down further and between the two cheeks sought Kai's entrance with his fingers.

Touching it he bit down on Kai's neck again, hard enough to leave a mark. Kai's shoulders tensed; Tala's finger worked its way in to him, it was long and slender and sank deeper than the phoenix had allowed for. Now Tala was easing his finger out, before pushing it back in. A soundless noise escaped Kai's lips; pain was something he'd grown accustomed to as a child, but time had healed scars as best it could and for a moment he wondered if memories of Boris would return to him.

But Tala caught something and all the memories of the past were cut down; sensing Kai's slow relaxation Tala started to probe the phoenix building up a steady pace until Kai was ready for more. The phoenix rocked his hips in answer to Tala's attentions and the wolf pulled his finger out one last time.

Taking hold of himself Tala braced against the phoenix. Then he pushed _in_, inch by inch, first the head until he buried to the hilt. Despite his pledge of total silence Tala couldn't help the small grunt; it was tight, _so _tight. And hot. At the best of times he hated to be overheated, but this was unbearable. His breath hitched out of control and he clenched his teeth.

Kai made no sound; the pain wasn't what he'd expected, it should have felt known to him but there was his arousal pressed against the sheets and every slightest movement created a friction that was so good it was agony. Tala didn't move, whether it was out of consideration to Kai or the simple brain numbing intensity, the phoenix couldn't be sure, either way it gave him a little time.

Surrounded by tightness it became worse and worse, the heat and the tension along the length of his member grew too much; the wolf wouldn't wait anymore. He pulled back a little. And the resistance made him clench his teeth harder. So he moved a little more just enough to get more of that delicious feeling. His member throbbed; Kai had made no sound, nor had he done anything to stop Tala.

He started to move. Up and down. Slowly at first, each time pulling out a little further before burrowing back in. Kai clenched the sheets; it was too tight to handle but pride and the aftertaste of curiosity kept him from stopping the wolf. Instead he closed his eyes and accepted the total darkness; he could feel Tala inside him and it made him hot, a heat that bounded from his mind to his groin in hot flushes.

His member started to ache, the more Tala moved inside him the harder Kai bucked against the bed. It felt good, made him feel harder. Still he didn't want to moan or admit that he liked the feeling growing deep in his length. But at the same time there was a flare of frustration thumping through him. Tala was taunting him, and Kai only had so much patience.

He lifted his ass upward, meeting Tala midway and catching the wolf off guard. There was a brief pause and then Tala took the hint. He sank further in to Kai and pulled out again, his hips rocked steadily as he found his rhythm. There was no more waiting or teasing; Tala braced his hands on the bed and arched upward, thrusting deep in to Kai.

Digging in and out he reached forwards and cupped Kai's face, turning it to the side; he pressed their mouths together pounding the phoenix and hitting home.

It was desperate, agony. Pain and pleasure all at the same time; Tala's head felt like it would explode. Beneath him Kai was panting in short uneven breaths, his hands clung to the sheets as Tala buried in to him. For the first time, Tala let out a moan; every thrust was too much to bear.

The feeling was painful, so _good_ it hurt. Kai kept gasping; his member was straining for release as Tala bedded him with abandon. The phoenix's back arched; his climax spilled from him and he had to buck his hips to enjoy it longer. It grew too much for the wolf; he pushed in hard and released his seed deep inside, his body shaking.

Kai's breath was uneven, his eyes were dark; Tala bit his shoulder to fight back a final groan but he didn't pull himself free.

There was silence. They'd known each other a long time and without words could say anything they wanted. Heavily Tala slumped down over Kai his breath hot in the phoenix's ear. Lifting his hips one last time he dragged himself out of Kai and rested back down on top of him. In the dark Kai released the sheets he'd been clinging to and shifted against the sticky covers beneath him.

Other than that they moved no more. There was no need to. For now they'd found out all they could. This was a moment, a moment that belonged to them to be used however they wished. Kai's long list of questions and unanswered queries would wait until morning light. But something niggled at the back of his mind, something Boris had said; it had kick started something in Kai's brain that he'd already known. But it was such a small thing he couldn't place it.

* * *

Ok. So Voltaire married his first wife who gave him a baby boy and then died. Her son died from the same disease and his wife killed herself. Meanwhile Voltaire had married again with a woman much younger than he who had then had an affair with Renshu, Ray's father. When they were found out, Renshu fled back to China deep in to the Mountains to escape the shame of his family while Voltaire's wife stayed behind with her husband.

Voltaire then found Renshu again and used him for Biovolt.

Any questions?

A nice long chapter for you all, to make up for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading!

Please leave a review.

Kiki

Kizzes!


	14. How They Danced Part I

Ok, so long time since I updated. My bad - I take all blame...actually, I'll let life take the blame. Cause if it hadn't all hit me in the face then I would have updated sooner!

**Additional Note**: A couple of weeks ago I did try to update but it screwed it up for some reason. So for those of you that got an email update but no new chapter I can only apologise and hope it works this time.

Last Time: Kai discovered some crucial details and he and Tala consummated their relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of its characters.

WARNINGS: Beatings. Lemon. Bad language.

Reason behind the chapter title: In some ancient cultures dancing is a form of pre-sex, foreplay if you like, and others believed that to dance was a form of love making while the sex itself was merely a method to carry the family line.

It's a weak attempt to play on words – just enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Hateful Pleasures**

**Chapter Fourteen: How They Danced Part I **

The snow was falling hard; the air was so cold that the soft fur of a wandering cat glistened in the streetlights of Moscow. In the city the wind was chopped and funnelled through the streets; some were blocked and out of reach from this biting cold gale, but others were like walking down tunnels of ice.

Their arrival in Moscow had been a difficult one; Bryan didn't trust _anyone_, he'd even scared away a child who had been trying to tell Ray where the nearest shop was. Thus, the tiger had started an argument – one of those fights where he knew he was right, but Bryan just refused to believe it.

"We need to _eat_, Bryan" the neko-jin was saying patiently "it's no good to walk around on an empty stomach"

"Urg! You sound just like that _Sooka's_ brother!"

"You mean Tyson? Yeah, well, for once Tyson's opinion makes a lot of sense"

"Like hell it does! I was brought up to survive _days_ without food! Boris used to-"

Ray grabbed the falcon by his arm "you're not with Boris now" he said firmly, completely ignoring Bryan's snarl at the contact "you escaped his ruling, remember?"

He sighed as Bryan tore his arm free; the city street was busy and as people passed pieces of Russian filled the neko-jin's ears. All around him the people spoke Russian, a language that as odd to him as Chinese was to the falcon. It had never bothered Ray before; yet all of a sudden it seemed a strange to converse in a language neither of them had been born with. If this had been any other time the neko-jin wouldn't have even considered it; right now, however, it only brought him memories of his last trip to Russia – when he and the Bladebreakers had been named Champions…_World_ Champions. Even to this day it would fill Ray's chest with pride, but right now it only brought the pain of a happy past.

Bryan scowled darkly "we'll eat when I say we'll eat!" he snapped.

"Or we could just eat right now"

The falcon rolled his eyes in disgust.

Hiro appeared at Ray's side with a bag in his hand "I got some food"

The neko-jin blinked "but how? I didn't know we had any money"

"Uhh…" Hiro stuck his tongue his cheek "we don't…or at least I don't"

Ray looked at the bag and then at Hiro "you stole this?"

"In a manner of speaking…" Hiro shrugged "I may have a well paid job now, but that wasn't always the case. I left home when I was sixteen with no money and no plans, life was difficult for a while"

"So you can shop-lift," Bryan sneered "that's such a great skill"

"At least we can eat" Hiro replied coldly "and I don't see you contributing anything"

"_I'm_ gonna find a place to sleep, _Sooka_!" the falcon snarled.

"Let me guess, a cardboard box with some newspaper inside, yes?"

"Hey, stop it" Ray cut in between them before a proper fight could start "we're in Moscow, which is great. But we need a plan" he looked from one to the other "if we're not careful Boris is going to find us before we have chance to do anything"

He looked from Hiro to Bryan and back again; Hiro pursed his lips but relented almost at once, Bryan on the other hand merely snarled again. Ray sighed lightly and gave the falcon a little time to realise that fighting further would be pointless. Nevertheless it took Bryan a long time to settle, longer than Ray had expected; the Russian seemed to really have it in for Hiro, whenever Hiro opened his mouth Bryan made the point of disagreeing with him – even if Hiro spoke common sense.

For the hell of him Ray couldn't understand why Bryan had swapped from being mildly annoyed by Hiro's presence, to downright and outwardly aggressive. It wasn't the aggression so much as the sudden change that bothered him. Still, it was hardly on the top of his list however much it troubled him.

At least that's what he tried to tell himself.

"I'm gonna find somewhere to stay" said Bryan coldly "_you_," he glared at Ray "can stay right here, exactly where you are! And you," his eyes snapped to Hiro "you can walk straight under a bus"

Hiro rolled his eyes as the falcon turned abruptly away; Ray however, watched Bryan go with a thoughtful look "something's bothering him" he mused.

"And I care because?"

"Because this is exactly where Bryan wants to be, yet he's not happy for some reason"

"Really, Ray, I couldn't care less why Bryan is brooding. You're my concern, not his feelings"

"And that's another thing" Ray answered completely forgetting that it wasn't the most important issue "why can't you and Bryan get along for five minutes. I swear it's getting worse"

"We just can't see eye to eye, that's all" said Hiro sourly.

Ray sighed; part of him wanted to point out that the whole journey would be a lot smoother if Hiro and Bryan _did_ see eye to eye. But there wasn't much point. Besides, this was the first time he'd been alone with Hiro in a long while; there was something he wanted to get off his chest, even if it did make his heart pound.

"Hiro…I've been meaning to say…about that kiss"

"Hmm?"

"Well…what did you mean when you said…when you implied that you were interested?" it had come out differently to what Ray had wanted, but he couldn't help himself. He kept thinking about it, and worst of all it made him curious; people all over the world had curse Ray for his curiosity. Lee had once claimed that Ray's curiosity could be changed in to enough electricity to power half the world; at this present moment in time Ray was inclined to agree with him.

"I like you"

Ray looked at him quickly "what?"

"I like you" Hiro repeated, he scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly "I know I should probably be introvert about this, but the truth is the truth and we're constantly in a state in life or death. It makes very little sense to not tell you"

The wind blew in a sharp short gust between them; Ray gazed at the older Granger with his heart thudding so hard he was sure half of Russia could hear it.

"So that's why I really kissed you" Hiro feeling a little numb "yes, I was relieved, but I'm also…" he searched for the right words "you've turned in to a fine person, Ray, there's a lot of people on this world who like you for it. I'm one of them"

"Aww, ain't that just _sweet_?"

Ray leapt out of his skin, as Bryan appeared from behind him out of nowhere "where'd you come from?" he asked quickly "and how much did you just hear?"

"Enough!" Bryan spat, his voice sounded hard and bitter "we need to go!" he grabbed the neko-jin "now!"

"What? Bryan, wa-wait a minute!" Ray pulled back "what's the rush? I thought you went to find a place for us to stay"

"Actually I went to flush out everyone who was waiting for us" replied the falcon.

"What are you…" Ray stopped when he saw the dark colour of blood staining Bryan's jacket "that's blood!" he said sharply fighting against the falcon every step.

"Well I had to get this from somewhere" from his large pocket the falcon pulled out a gun, seemingly regardless of the innocent passers by "you made me throw mine away, remember"

"You fought with someone?" Ray gasped, "are you alright?" his eyes narrowed "is the guy still alive?"

"Probably not, I beat the crap outta him and threw him in to the road" Bryan examined the piece "but he won't be alone, we need to go"

"So they were waiting us? How did they know we were here?"

"Simple, I used you as bait"

"What!" Hiro snapped.

Bryan rolled his eyes and turned on the other "yeah!" he sneered "I used your precious kitten as bait, why else would I leave him in the middle of a high street? I needed him to be easy to spot, now he is and we need to go"

"And the point of this _was_?"

"Because, _Sooka_, it's easier to draw them out and give them slip rather than tip-toeing around and hoping" Bryan grinned "now I know their faces"

He turned away; Hiro opened his mouth to tell Bryan exactly what he thought of this plan, but Ray stopped him silently. It may have been a dangerous plan but the neko-jin could see the advantage behind it; now Boris's men couldn't pretend they were simply part of the crowd, Bryan knew what they looked like and he'd be looking for them.

"So?" the neko-jin asked as he walked beside the falcon "who are they?"

Bryan glanced around "five of them" he answered "one on the bench we just passed, one on the other side of the road, two walking up behind us and the last one is reading that paper over there"

"That's all of them?" asked Hiro, he couldn't help feeling a tad suspicious.

Bryan grunted shortly.

They walked down calmly; the worst thing they could do was run. Nevertheless acting calm wasn't helping their situation; they walking straight in to a trap, another few steps and there'd be nowhere to run. Then Ray spied a homeless man slouched on the ground by a narrow alleyway; it was barely an escape, but it was the only one there was.

He was aware that Bryan had closed his hand around the weapon concealed in his jacket; the men behind them were catching up, gaining ground but still Bryan maintained the steady pace. Then something happened that caught them off guard.

The homeless man stood up.

And pulled out a gun.

"Ray, look out!"

Hiro grabbed the neko-jin just as the man fired; the street erupted. Screams and cries of alarm filled the air as chaos broke and people ran out in to the road making cars screech against the road as drivers slammed down the brakes. Bryan returned fire, catching the kick of the gun and pulling the trigger again.

The men behind them dragged out their own weapons while their companions raced across the road to join them. Guns fired across the street regardless of anyone got in the way.

"Hiro!" Ray's stomach dropped three feet when Hiro staggered on to him; he caught the older Granger and bared the weight on his shoulders.

Bryan was shoving them both down the tiny alley; the homeless man was lying dead on the ground, blood staining the snow red around him. The falcon fired twice more and smirked when he got three men in two shots. Another had been killed by his own people while the last two had got caught up in the swathe of panic and people who were drove them away from the falcon no matter how they fought to get closer.

Bryan stayed for another heartbeat and then disappeared down the alley.

"Hiro! Dammit, Hiro, answer me!"

Ray had slumped the injured man down in the snow and was ripping aside Hiro's clothes; Hiro groaned and looked up blearily, Ray sighed in relief. The bullet had struck him too high to hit his heart; it was bloody and painful, but Hiro was alive and Ray could tend to his wound.

Now however the neko-jin turned to the falcon, his anger and rage boiling up so fast the transformation took Bryan off guard "you!" Ray slammed Bryan in to the wall smacking the Russian's head against the brick "you knew that homeless man was fake! Didn't you!"

Bryan clapped a hand to the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders "yeah, so"

"Why the hell didn't you say anything!" Ray snarled, "you knew what could have happened!"

"You would have put up a fuss if you'd known you were walking straight in to his path" Bryan said objectively "I wasn't going to waste my time"

"But he was aiming for me!" Ray pointed out angrily "I thought it was your job to protect me, remember!"

"I did" the falcon pointed out with a leer "I knew fine well _Sooka_ over there would protect you, what do I care if he dies in the process?"

Ray glared and for a moment it looked like he was going hit the falcon. But he resisted temptation and returned his attention back to Hiro, helping the guy up and steadying him.

"We need to find a place to stay," he said coldly walking passed Bryan, still feeling angry "I have to tend to his wound"

Bryan watched him go with his own glare plastering his face "just let him bleed to death" he muttered jealously.

* * *

Tala's eyes opened slowly; daylight shone in to the room. Memories flittered in and out of his head; he felt he should have felt disgusted by some of them, but instead a numb acknowledgment filled him. Part of him wanted to deny the truth of the memories, but his naked body told him otherwise; he remembered bedding Kai because it was the truth, he had bedded the phoenix. He'd wanted to do it after all.

The only problem was he didn't know what consequences the night would lead to. There was movement by the window and the wolf turned his head to see Kai staring out the window. However, at Tala's movement, he turned away from the window and crimson eyes met blue silently.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Tala sitting up.

"Since dawn, I've been thinking"

"When are you not?" Tala eyed the phoenix and the loose clothes Kai wore. Then he grunted and dragged a hand through his hair "fine, what have you been thinking about?"

"My Grandfather has returned, about an hour ago"

"My heart fills with joy, and?"

"It made me think of something that doesn't make sense, it had been bothering me but until now I hadn't thought of what it could be" Kai felt it best to leave out the fact that Tala had completely distracted him.

"And?"

"Why did Voltaire need a second wife?"

"Come again"

"Boris told us after Voltaire's first wife died he got another"

"The one Ray's father fucked? Yeah, so what?"

"Why did he need that second wife?" Kai's eyes narrowed "all my Grandfather ever wanted was a son to carry bloodline. He already had that, his first wife gave him a son…my father"

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"Yes, my mother too. She killed herself, but I was already born so the bloodline was safe"

Tala could see his point; if Voltaire already had the heir he wanted there was no reason for him to have a second wife in his life, especially when there was very little chance he even liked her "where is that second wife now?"

"A mental institution, Voltaire put her there years ago"

"He grew bored quickly" the wolf commented "how long was he married to her?"

"He married her when my father got sick, six months before he died"

"Then your mother followed quickly after that" Tala stood from the bed "maybe the second wife really lost it. After all, she lost a lover, Ray's father, and then she was left alone with Voltaire of all people. She could have just broke"

"That doesn't explain why my Grandfather married her at all" replied the phoenix seemingly disregarding Tala's nakedness but not failing to notice when the wolf reached for his clothes.

"I bet she would know. It would be worth talking to her"

"And how exactly to you propose we get to her?" asked Kai as Tala pulled on his pants.

Tala sighed and shrugged "how the fuck should I know? Get Bryan to do it"

"There's no way to contact him, in any case I want him to focus all his attention on Ray" Kai ignored the sneer painting itself across the redhead's face "we don't need to go anywhere. All the answers we need are in this mansion"

"If you say so" Tala sighed.

"I've thought of a plan"

"Of course you have" the wolf rolled his eyes and thought for a moment "let me guess, you're going to break in to Voltaire's special office" he glanced at the phoenix "how? You'd been some sort of distraction"

Kai blinked.

The answer dawned on Tala and he glowered "oh"

"You need to distract my Grandfather and Boris, I can handle anyone else I come across"

"And how am I supposed to distract them? Have you planned that too?"

"I assumed you could think of that part"

The wolf sighed.

"Yes, I can" he said dryly "none of its pretty, but it's easy enough"

He turned to Kai and walked towards him slowly; the phoenix watched him as the wolf approached. He wasn't entirely sure what Tala had planned but he knew one thing for certain: Boris would talk about their little venture together, he would tell Voltaire about what they'd done. And Voltaire would take it out on Tala. All of a sudden Kai became suspicious.

"What do you plan?"

"Nothing complicated. I'm sure Boris will tell Voltaire about what I did to him, the injuries will speak for themselves" Tala brushed off absently "Voltaire will punish me, you know that"

"So you plan to give him the slip," said Kai "make them find you"

"No, I plan to let them punish me"

Kai stared at him.

"Don't give me that," Tala snapped, "you know it's the best way to keep those two occupied. If I ran Voltaire would simply send his minions after me, he wouldn't chase me himself" Tala's blue eyes focused on Kai "but he'll beat me himself, I know that, and Boris will be there to watch"

Kai said nothing. Tala had done a lot of things for him but sacrificing himself wasn't one of them. To Tala the most important person in the world was Tala himself. That had never changed. Until that moment.

"It won't work" Kai answered, maybe this was his way of talking Tala out of the idea "Voltaire will either figure it out or won't care. Either way the beating won't last long enough"

"I know, the only way to get Voltaire distracted is to make him white hot with rage" now Tala leaned in close with a dirty smile on his face that was worthy of Boris. He turned his head and whispered softly in Kai's ear "so I'll just tell Voltaire that I fucked his Grandson"

* * *

"There" Ray said as he finished "you're all set"

Hiro examined the white bandage "I'm impressed. Where'd you get the bandage and dressing from?"

"Ahh" Ray gave him an uneasy look "you're not the only one with sticky fingers it seems"

"Well, it seems to have done the job" Hiro smiled "thanks"

"You saved my life today, it was the least I could do" Ray answered getting up from the bed and looking out the poky window of the tiny room.

Bryan had indeed found them somewhere to stay for a while: a rundown tiny hotel in the depths of the back streets where seventy percent of all Moscow's murders happened. It wasn't much, the heating was broken and pieces of wallpaper were peeling off, but at least it was a roof over their heads. And it had given Ray chance to patch Hiro up; something he'd insisted, going as far as threatening Bryan.

The falcon had begrudged him this; he'd spent the last hour sitting out in the cold narrow street watching for any more of Boris's men. Secretly Ray was glad he was alone with Hiro; he grew tired of the constant fighting and right now he wanted to be alone with Hiro anyway.

"Actually…it should be me that's thanking you" the neko-jin spoke quietly as he gazed out the window "you saved my life today"

"And I'd do it again" answered Hiro standing up from the bed and examining the dressing more closely in a dirty broken mirror.

"No" Ray shook his head "you shouldn't have done it the first time, you almost got yourself killed today"

"You would have done the same for me"

"That doesn't matter" the neko-jin turned from the window "you have a brother waiting for you back home, Tyson will be going out of his head"

"Sure" Hiro nodded in agreement "but at the same time you have people waiting for you too. I'm not the only one that's disappeared"

"I know that, but if anything happens to you Tyson would break. You can't let that happen"

"I don't intend to let anything happen" Hiro said walking to Ray "not to you or me, we're both going to live through this"

Silence descended upon them, and it was only then Hiro realised how close they were. The gap between them was filled with warm breath and steady beating hearts that held the flutter of excitement. Ray gazed in to Hiro's eyes, and then swallowed.

"Kiss me"

Hiro's eyes widened "Ray?"

"You want to, right?" the neko-jin murmured, "that's why you're standing so close. So do it"

"But…"

"I want you to, I've wanted nothing else since the first time you kissed me" Ray flushed a little "so kiss me, Hiro"

"And what about your village ethics, Ray? Are you simply going to ignore them?"

Ray frowned a little and thought about this "I was going to" he replied "but the truth is that I'm fighting a losing battle. The modern world has changed me too much already, I can't deny that no matter how much I try" he looked back up at Hiro "that means I can never go back to the life I once knew, but if I try to deny what I truly want out of the modern world then I'll be part of two worlds and I'll never belong in one. I want this, Hiro"

"And that's your final decision?"

"Yes"

Hiro kissed him, hungrily. Ray gasped, and moaned in to Hiro's mouth out of excitement than anything more. Hiro's hands were climbing through his hair; they moved back and Ray hit the bed. Stumbling he was caught and they sank down as one in to the sheets; there was the scent of damp but still Ray clung to them as Hiro lowered his attentions and pulled down the neko-jin's collar.

Ray's heart was racing; he planted a kiss on the side of Hiro's face and submitted to the man with a feeling verging on relief. He wanted to do this; he was almost desperate to do it. There were men in the world who wanted to kill him but that didn't matter, in fact it only made him more frantic; if he didn't have Hiro now he'd go mad.

Hiro pulled up his top and his hands searched Ray's body as he found the tiger's mouth and kissed him eagerly. He ran his hand over Ray's chest, then lower to his ribs before pushing his way in to neko-jin's pants; he took hold of the member and played with it, the neko-jin closed his eyes arching his back with a grunt.

He grew in Hiro's hand moaning quietly and gripping the sheets tighter; it felt good, like nothing else he'd ever felt. He bit his lip trying his hardest not to purr; Hiro smiled against his neck and ran his tongue down the line of Ray's collarbone. He gave the neko-jin a few hearty tugs and caught the tiger's mouth, claiming it and dominating it.

Ray moved underneath him, whimpering as Hiro let go and climbed above him. He sat back, dragged his top over his head and unbuckled his belt; Ray watched him and then groaned when Hiro lay down on top of him and kissed him again. He could feel Hiro, every part of him, and when Hiro rolled against him he caught the neko-jin's erection. Ray bit his lip and muttered something, feeling tight and trapped in his own clothes; Hiro smiled and kissed his cheek.

His fingers hooked in to Ray's pants and he pushed them down over the tiger's hips until cool air shrouded his manhood. Hiro took it again and dropped down so he could slide it in to his mouth; the hot feeling inside Ray grew, he _groaned_ and kicked his legs free of his trousers.

"Hiro…" he gasped, holding fistfuls of damp sheets.

He was sweating, his spine was bending; there was a need inside him, his member felt so _good_ it hurt. He bit his lip that hard he almost burst the skin. He was sliding in and out of Hiro's mouth; Ray tipped his head back and moaned.

Hiro gave him one last lick from base to tip and then lifted his head to look down at the flushed neko-jin underneath him. He smiled again and kissed Ray's stomach lightly, listening to the laboured breaths. Now level with Ray's eyes he cupped the neko-jin's face and gave him a chaste kiss.

He sat back and pulled his huge member free; then he drew Ray's legs about him, resting them on his shoulders before leaning back over the tiger again. Ray watched him with something close to shyness; he'd never been so exposed to anyone and it unsettled him. But Hiro ran his hands down Ray's thighs whispering to him softly.

He trailed a finger over Ray's entrance and then pushed it in; the neko-jin shifted, but in actual fact it wasn't as painful as he'd imagined. Sinking in deeper Hiro watched carefully, wary any signs of pain before he entered Ray with a second finger. He probed Ray for a while, listening to the tiger's grunts that changed to groans as Ray relaxed around him and sinking in to him became easy.

"_Uhh_…"

The neko-jin's eyes were hazy; he looked up at Hiro groggily and protested when he suddenly felt so empty and void. Hiro murmured to him and then positioned his manhood against the puckered entrance. With mustered control Hiro started to burrow himself in to the neko-jin, slowly; Ray whimpered, it was so unbelievably tight and uncomfortable. It _hurt_, tore him from the inside.

"Shhh…" Hiro whispered reaching forwards and wiping a wisp of hair out those huge golden eyes "…it's alright…"

He didn't move, not an inch. Ray gasped and tried to level his breathing to relax; it was agony to be so utterly filled, and at the same time his erection had only flared with excitement. He couldn't move without Hiro shifting inside him; part of him felt awkward, he had wanted this after all. And he couldn't imagine the self-control Hiro had to put himself through.

Heaving in breath Ray moved of his own accord; he rocked his hips deliberately, biting his lip to stop himself from making a sound. Hiro's eyes closed. For a moment he'd tried to say something, but he sank deeper in to Ray and all that escaped was a moan.

He thrust forwards. Ray sucked in breath; Hiro hesitated again, but Ray nodded quickly. He tried to tell Hiro he was ready, but Hiro moved again and all that came out was a short cry. Hiro pushed back to the hilt again and tipped his head back with a low grunt.

He moved again. Back and forth in careful thrusts. In and out. Ray gasped; something blazed up inside him. Hiro dug in and pulled out further, throbbing all the way down his length. It was impossible and tight; the tiger was on fire. The bed creaked beneath them as Hiro rolled his hips round and round, slipping in to a good rhythm and finding his mark.

Hiro was inside him; Ray tried to think but the penetration was so deep his brain stopped working. He couldn't think, couldn't speak; Hiro was pounding him, hitting home dead on. Oh, it was good.

He opened his mouth to speak, and cried instead; his manhood was weeping, stretching up in to the air desperately. Hiro was thrusting in to him again and again, harder than before as he lost control. Ray was so warm; it was unbearable.

The neko-jin was glad of the cold air around him; he could feel himself peaking, tipping over the edge, but he didn't want it to end. Not yet. Oh, he was enjoying this. He was desperate for it. Hiro pulled out and pushed back in again. Ray's head span. He couldn't take much more; sweat made it hard to cling to the sheets and his manhood was straining to release.

Another thrust. Ray started counting them. One. Two. The feeling flaring up his length was too much. The build up inside him got worse and worse, almost terrible in its need to peak.

"Hiro! I ca-can't-" the neko-jin broke off with a cry.

He came. He came so hard his body shook. He tried to ride it out but he couldn't move. The release was so sweet it _ached_. He tightened around the meat still ploughing in to him. Hiro moaned, panting and thrusting in deeper; the neko-jin clenched even more and Hiro tipped over the edge.

He froze for a moment with a silent cry; then his body relaxed, resting with a loud gasp. Silence followed. Slowly Ray settled again, unable to believe the height he'd just hit. Hiro was still inside him and for a moment the neko-jin was unwilling to let him go. Right at that moment he felt so utterly complete.

His chest still heaving Hiro pushed his sopping hair out of his face and reached out to touch Ray "you okay?" he panted.

Noiselessly Ray nodded; he made a little noise when Hiro pulled free of him and didn't know whether to complain or sigh with relief. He slumped back in to the bed his muscles too tired to move. A smile grew across Hiro's lips and he leant in to capture the tiger's mouth. They kissed a moment longer, moulding in to one another to seek warmth from the cold around them.

Outside in the hallway Bryan slowly slid down the wall to the floor. He felt angry and frustrated and the hard member in his pants didn't help. He wanted to break something or stamp on something; the falcon had never felt like this before, but every time he heard Hiro breathe his insides clenched in fury. Jealousy was a fickle enemy for the best of people, but a person, like Bryan, just felt like murdering someone.

* * *

Years ago, when Tala had been young, he made a record of the beatings he'd endured. Then, when Boris had deemed him pretty enough, Tala started counting the number of times Boris bedded him. Of course there had been no written statement, Tala had simply counted in his head; as time passed, however, it had become clear that even Tala's high level of intelligence could not cope with the numbers.

So, he'd lost count.

At the time he'd been upset about this, annoyed with himself for forgetting such an important thing. Because it had been important, to him if no one else. Remembering that number had represented something, it had meant something, because after that the beatings melded in to one another, and nights with Boris became a never-ending cycle.

He'd never admitted this to anyone, but the day he'd forgotten that number was the day he lost a part of himself. He became untouched by everything; the pain, whether it was a thrashing or Boris pushing his huge member in to him, became a mass of blurred agonies that Tala grew used to.

There had been a place in his head that had grown and the more beatings he got the easier it was to find that place. It was like a blanket over his mind, inuring him against the pain and teaching him to endure in silence. Many would have seen this as a method of survival – Tala saw it as his failure. Because to suffer the agony in silence had been Boris's continuous rule: so the day Tala stopped screaming was the same day he started to comply with Boris demands, it was the day he'd started to enjoy them.

Now, that part of him sickened Tala to his core. It was an insult to his pride and something he hated more than anything he'd ever endured. Yet at the same time, going to that part of his head had its uses.

Because now Voltaire's cane came down across his back and Tala didn't make a sound; it hurt, even after a hundred strikes the pain still burned like hot ice across his shoulders.

"I allow you in to my property, and this is how you repay me" Voltaire's voice was low, and colder than ice. He _struck_ Tala again, harder. Unlike Boris, who had always wanted silence, Voltaire wanted to hear Tala scream.

Tala smiled, his teeth stained with blood. He'd bitten his lip and Boris had kicked him in the face, breaking his nose "you dragged me on to your property" he said thickly "I didn't have a choice in the matter"

The came cracked against his right shoulder, catching his ear; the wolf was on his hands and knees, buckled over and bruised. He'd put up quite the fight when Voltaire's menservants had accosted him; the main purpose had been to distract them from Kai, not that Tala hadn't enjoyed taking a few down-

The cane smashed down across his back and Tala crumpled to the floor. The pain he could hide, the exhaustion was another matter "no matter why you are here," Voltaire swung the cane again, spattering his clothes with blood "you are still a guest, and guests should not disobey me"

Once, twice, the cane thrashed Tala.

And a third time.

"_G'ah_…"

Tala rolled on to his side trying to escape the pain and struggling to keep his blanketed mind. He gritted his teeth and looked up at the man who sat in a chair. Boris grinned down at him with broken teeth; his face was covered in bruises and he wasn't walking well, but Voltaire's doctor had done a good job. Tala cursed himself for not breaking every bone in Boris's legs.

"Finally" Voltaire said in disgust "you admit pain, now you shall truly suffer for your crimes" he reached down and grabbed a handful of red hair; dragging Tala up he looked over at his subordinate "tell me, Boris, is this whelp still pretty to you?"

"Um…" Boris hesitated, taken aback by such a question. He'd realised Voltaire probably knew of his tastes, but his master had never spoken of it.

"As I thought," Voltaire dropped Tala as if he were dirt "I have weakened him for you. Here, take your pleasure"

Boris blinked, and then looked down at Tala. The wolf looked back with empty eyes; in retrospect he should have realised this sooner. Voltaire's punishment had always been sly and pointed. Boris's stare swapped from Tala and changed back to Voltaire.

"Thank you-"

"Don't thank me, Boris, I have always found your tastes vulgar and sickening" Voltaire sneered "but on this occasion it seems the appropriate way to punish him"

He threw his cane on the floor and stepped away from Tala

"Understand that I have no desire to watch, I must see Kai"

Tala's brain sent a warning to him.

Now was the time.

Despite the urgency Tala hesitated; Voltaire's reaction would be like nothing ever seen, there was a chance the wolf wouldn't make it out of this alive. But he wasn't turning back now; Kai needed more time.

He prepared himself as Voltaire strolled to the door.

"I've believe he's still in the room" Boris was saying.

Tala grinned "yeah, still sleeping it off" he muttered.

"Stay quiet, Tala" Boris ordered "I'll get to you in a moment" he smiled "we'll have a lot fun together, it'll be like old times"

"Well, don't except anything too spectacular" Tala said in a louder voice as Voltaire reached for the handle "I'm still exhausted from last night"

He let out a low long chuckle.

It was this, not his words, which made Voltaire turn back.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" he asked in displeasure.

"Oh? Didn't I say before? I spent the night bedding your grandson"

Silence descended.

Boris's smile fell from his face.

Voltaire went a pasty white.

He bared his teeth and tried to speak "_what_- _what did you SAY_?"

"Didn't you hear me?" blood dripped from Tala's nose and in to his mouth, he smiled again "I said I fucked the hell out of your grandson"

* * *

So I wanted the lemon between Hiro and Ray to be different from Tala and Kai - more touchy/feely if you get my drift. I hope that turned out ok.

And for those wondering, Bryan's jealousy WILL increase...because I'm evil like that. And we are creeping...slowly...slowly...SO SLOWLY toward the secret behind it all.

Not to mention the fact that Tala has just dropped himself right in it.

Lots of gory drama to come.

Thanks for reading!

Please leave a review.

Kiki

Kizzes!


End file.
